


Stimmen des Ersten Zaubererkriegs

by Thylis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders, Young Death Eaters, contains fan arts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thylis/pseuds/Thylis
Summary: »Denn im Krieg gibt es keine Gewinner, nur Verlierer. Solange ich lebe, leiste ich Widerstand gegen die Ungerechtigkeiten.«  Der Erste Zaubererkrieg und ihn schlagen hier sieben ganz und gar unterschiedliche Menschen mit ihren eigenen Schlachten, Verbündeten und Gegnern. Sie alle verbindet eines: der Krieg. // Zusammenarbeit von Obsidiane und Thylis
Relationships: Avery Jr./Alecto Carrow, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	1. Lange Nacht

  
  


»Lumos.«  
Mulciber apparierte nur Augenblicke nach Avery. Dessen Augen hatten eben begonnen, sich an das Zwielicht zu gewöhnen. Durch die Baumkronen der angrenzenden Allee drang das Licht der Straßenlaternen nur widerwillig. Der silbern leuchtenden Kugel am Nachthimmel konnten oder wollten sie nicht den Rang ablaufen. Bis sein Kollege die Umgebung mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes gnadenlos in Licht und Schatten aufgeteilt hatte, hatte Avery kaum Details wahrnehmen können.

  
»Nun schau sich einer diese Sauerei an…«  
Mulciber klang genervt und Avery wusste warum. Der Ruf nach ihrer Einheit hatte für ihn nicht überraschend kommen dürfen. Natürlich verbrachte der feine Herr die allmonatliche Nachtschicht für gewöhnlich mit anderen Dingen – und für gewöhnlich in angenehmerer Gesellschaft als ihm, Avery. Lieber würde er verrecken, als zu fragen, welches Mädchen Mulciber im Ministerium hatte sitzen lassen müssen, oder in wessen nächtlich verlassenem Büro die Putzkollonne morgen früh ein paar Minuten länger als sonst ihrer Arbeit nachgehen würde.  
Avery seufzte. »Ist das alles von einem Einzigen oder…?«  
Er suchte den Lichtkegel vor Mulciber nach einer dritten Hand oder einem zweiten Haarschopf ab. Nervös kramte Avery in seiner Manteltasche. Er fand die erlösende Schachtel und zündete sich Eine an.  
»Einer, zwei oder ein halbes Dutzend, was spielt das für eine Rolle?«  
Mulciber hob den Zauberstab und leuchtete über den Bach hinweg zum Waldsaum dahinter. Das Durcheinander auf dem Boden wurde wieder zu einer unübersichtlichen Matsch-Pfütze.  
»Es ist jedenfalls einfach nur ekelhaft.« Mulciber spuckte aus. »Können die nicht endlich lernen, mit Messer und Gabel zu essen?«  
Avery feixte. »Bring doch unserem haarigen Freund zur nächsten Zusammenkunft einfach ein Lätzchen mit und schau, wie er reagiert.«  
»Pssst!« Mulcibers Zauberstab fuhr herum und Avery hob geblendet eine Hand vors Gesicht. »Tilly ist auch irgendwo hier, du Idiot.«  
»Schon gut, Mann. Nimm das Ding weg, ja?« Avery fuchtelte mit seiner Kippe. Gehorsam senkte Mulciber den Lichtkegel. »Die wird sich schon bemerkbar machen, deine herzallerliebste Tilly-Maus.«

Wie aufs Stichwort leuchtete im Wald nebenan ein zweiter Stab auf. »Turais?« Die Stimme von Mulcibers Büro-Kollegin wehte zu ihnen herüber. »Volzotan? Seid ihr da?«  
Avery verdrehte die Augen. Wen hatte sie denn erwartet? Den Zaubereiminister?  
Mulciber ließ die Schultern hängen.  
»Ja, wir sind's … die unfreiwilligen Gäste des Festmahls haben sich auch hier versammelt, sagen aber nichts. Stehen total neben sich.« Mulciber zwinkerte Avery zu. »Wenn du da drüber nichts findest: hier braucht es vielleicht etwas weibliches Einfühlungsvergnügen.«  
Stille vom Wald.

Das Licht wanderte hin und her. Avery flitschte den Stummel seines Zigarillos in den Bach. »Nein, nein… lass dir ruhig Zeit«, murmelte er.  
»Hier ist nichts. Ist bestimmt schon auf und davon«, klang es aus dem Wald. »Bin gleich bei euch.«  
Ein leises Plopp dort, ein lauteres hier und die junge Hexe apparierte genau zwischen ihnen, direkt vor dem Schlamassel auf dem Erdboden. In der einen Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab, in der anderen einen einzelnen Turnschuh.  
»Den anderen konnte ich nirgends … « Sie sah hinab auf den Boden. »Auweia.«  
Avery hielt nicht viel von ihr, aber dass sie nur zusammenzuckte und nicht loskreischte verlangte ihm widerwilligen Respekt ab.  
»Du sagst es, Tilly. Hätte eben fast gekotzt.«  
»Nenn mich nicht so, Volzotan.«  
Sie machte nun doch einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück, weg von dem blutigen Haufen.  
»Nenn mich nicht Volzotan. Niemand nennt mich so.«  
»Kriegt euch wieder ein, Mädels.« Avery fummelte wieder an seiner Kippenschachtel herum. »Es gibt 'nen Zeugen.«  
Umständlich klemmte er sich den nächsten Glimmstängel zwischen die Lippen. Mit einem kurzen Fingerschnippen entzündete er die Spitze. Er nahm einen Zug, inhalierte genüsslich den Rauch und die wachsende Ungeduld und Neugierde der beiden anderen und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger in die entsprechende Richtung.  
»Da hinten hockt er.«  
Beide drehten sich um und sahen zu der Allee. Zwischen zwei hoch aufragenden Baumstämmen konnte man ein kleines Häufchen Elend ausmachen. Die Arme um die Knie geschlungen wippte es unrhythmisch vor und zurück.  
»Auweia … «, wiederholte die Hexe vom magischen Aufräumkommando, diesmal etwas leiser. »Da hab ich ja nochmal Glück gehabt, dass ich mich mit Volz- … «, sie räusperte sich, »mit Mulciber um das hier kümmern darf.«  
Nicht ohne Schadenfreude wandte sie sich an Avery.  
»Während das da hinten wohl eher in dein Ressort fällt, was?«  
Averys Augen verengten sich. Leider hatte sie damit Recht. »Na dann … «

  
Er stiefelte los und ließ Mulciber und Tilly Toke – das war nicht ihr richtiger Name, aber er und Mulciber zogen sie immer damit auf – mit ihrer Aufgabe zurück. Beim Näherkommen wurde der wankende Knubbel nicht viel größer. Ein Muggel-Junge. In diesen Lichtverhältnissen schätzte Avery das Alter seines Patienten auf zehn bis zwölf Jahre. Augenscheinlich unverletzt. Äußerlich zumindest.  
Als Avery näher kam, hörte das Gewippe auf und der Kleine hob langsam den Kopf. Mit zitterndem Blick schaute er zu dem Zauberer in seinem Ministeriumsumhang auf. Streifen von längst versiegten Tränenflüssen zogen sich bis zum Kinn.  
Er ließ sich neben den Jungen auf den spärlich bewachsenen Boden plumpsen und lächelte ihn freundlich an. »Na du?«  
Der Mund des Muggels vibrierte verdächtig. Er würde doch jetzt nicht gleich wieder losknatschen? Mit dem Hintern über vertrocknetes Laub rutschend drehte Avery sich neben ihn und knuffte ihn kumpelhaft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Ein einziges heftiges Zucken durchlief den Leib.  
»Lange Nacht gehabt, was?«  
Erneut zog Avery an seiner Kippe. Den Qualm stieß er in einer langen, schmalen Wolke den Baumwipfeln entgegen. Mond und Straßenbeleuchtung stürzten sich darauf und spielten unter Zuhilfenahme der klauenhaften Schatten der Äste ihr Spiel damit.  
»Ja ja … «, säuselte Avery. »Der Abend hätte so nett verlaufen können, meinst du nicht auch?« Der Stummel flog in die Nacht. »Du und deine…« Von der Seite schaute er seinen Zuhörer abschätzend an »Zwei? Oder Drei? … Freunde habt die Nacht unsicher gemacht, hattet bestimmt noch so manchen Jux auf dem Zettel, rate ich jetzt mal so.«  
Endlich eine Reaktion! Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. Unglaube war darin zu lesen. Gleichzeitig öffneten sich seine Lippen einen Fingerbreit. »N… «  
»Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Kleiner?« Normalerweise blieben die ihm anvertrauten Muggel ganz stumm oder plapperten oder schrien an einem Streifen irgendeinen Unsinn. »Nur raus damit!«  
»N… n…«  
»In ganzen Sätzen, Junge. Wer von euch kam denn auf die Idee "Guck-mal-was-ich-kann" zu spielen? Würd mich wundern, wenn es noch Zweifel am Sieger gibt. Hat sein ganzes Inneres nach außen gestülpt, Mann oh Mann! Auch eine?«  
Er hatte die Schachtel Moods rausgeholt und hielt sie dem Jungen hin.  
»N…«  
»Nein?«, Avery strahlte ihn an. »Mehr für mich.«  
Zwei schnelle Handgriffe und der dritte Glimmstängel dieses noch jungen Einsatzes kam seiner einzigen Pflicht nach. Wieder schaute Avery das menschliche Wrack neben sich an, legte den Kopf schief.  
»Bist du überhaupt schon alt genug zum Rauchen?«  
»N… n…« Der Junge verkrampfte sich, biss sich auf die Zunge. »N…«  
»Neunzehn?« Avery warf sich lachend auf den Rücken und hielt sich den Bauch. Dies war einer der Punkte, die Avery an seinem Job genoss. Wenn man sie oblivierte, erinnerten sie sich ohnehin an nichts mehr. Warum also nicht das Elend auskosten? »Du Spaßvogel, du! Mit dir hatten deine Kumpels da hinten bestimmt 'ne tolle Zeit. Witzig und schlagfertig. Klasse Typ. Wie heißt du, Kleiner?«  
»N… n… no… «  
»Norbert? Was 'n dämlicher Name, oder? Na ja, für seinen eigenen Namen kann man ja echt nix, hm? Den kriegt man ja von Mommy und Daddy. Find meinen auch zum Kotzen.« Er stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen hoch. »Meinst, deren Mommies«, mit der Kippe zwischen den Fingern deutete er gut sichtbar hinüber zu Mulciber und Tilly, die mit ihren Zauberstäben kreisend um den Tatort schritten, »werden dem kleinen Norbert verzeihen, dass sie ihre Sprösslinge wohl nicht mehr zum Kino oder Videoabend fahren können? Oder zum Dinner?«  
Avery war sich nicht sicher, ob Muggelkinder wirklich nach auswärts fuhren, um ein Dinner zu sich zu nehmen. Aber ins Kino gingen sie bestimmt.

Er kam nicht dazu diesen Gedanken weiter zu vertiefen, denn nun kullerten die Tränen doch wieder.  
Er hätte es wissen müssen.  
Das Entsetzen stand dem Jungen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Avery war sich aber nicht mehr so sicher, ob die Erinnerung an das eben Erlebte oder er selbst die Quelle war.  
»Nicht doch, nicht doch.« Grinsend holte er ein Taschentuch hervor und hielt es seinem neuen Freund mit spitzen Fingern hin. »Hier, nimm.«  
Die anerzogenen Reflexe funktionierten jedenfalls noch. Mit mechanischen Bewegungen griff der Junge nach dem Tuch und hielt sich daran fest – auch nachdem Avery längst losgelassen hatte.  
»N…«  
»Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf. Die zwei da«, wieder deutete er zu Mulciber und Tilly, »sind richtige Zauberer, weißt du? Die kriegen das schon wieder hin.«  
Norbert starrte auch zu den beiden hinüber. Eben hoben und senkten sie in gleichmäßigen Wellenbewegungen ihre Stäbe. Ein fast durchsichtiger Schleier Rot schwebte langsam vom Boden vor ihnen empor und verdünnte sich beim Aufsteigen bis er sich gänzlich auflöste.  
»Na ja … wenn sie alle Teile zusammenbekommen, natürlich.«  
Der Kopf des Muggels ruckte wieder zu ihm zurück. »N… n…«  
»Natürlich, ja!«, Avery nickte bekräftigend, »So läuft das. Die Einzelteile können wieder zusammengesetzt werden, verstehst du? Aber wenn irgendetwas fehlt … « Avery schlug bedauernd die Augen nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. »Tja, dann sitzt du ganz schön in der Klemme.«  
»No… no… «  
Avery wurde nun doch ärgerlich. »Du hast einen recht beschränkten Wortschatz. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt, Norbert?«  
Der Junge verstummte. Unter scheinbar unendlicher Kraftanstrengung ließ seine Rechte das zerdrückte Taschentuch los und streckte den Arm auch aus, um auf das Schauspiel nahe dem Bach zu zeigen. »No…« Seine Stimme wurde zu einem heiseren Flüstern. »Noch…«  
»Noch mal?« Avery drückte den Stummel des Zigarillos in den Dreck. »Meinst du, wir sind hier, um dich zu bespaßen, Norbi?«  
Tadelnd hob er den Zeigefinger.  
Der ausgestreckte Arm des Kindes zitterte immer stärker. Sein Flüstern wurde zu einem schnappenden Krächzen. »Noch … da.«  
Avery blinzelte ein paarmal. Hastig zückte er seinen Zauberstab, sprang auf und richtete ihn auf den Zeugen. »Petrificus totalus.«

Mit langen Schritten hastete er zurück zu Mulciber und Tilly, die ihr widerliches Werk fast vollendet hatten.  
»He!«, rief er ihnen entgegen. »Der kleine Trottel hat was davon gestammelt, dass da noch was ist.«  
Tilly stemmte entrüstet die Hände in die Seiten. »Also wirklich, Turais. Das Kind ist doch völlig trauma-«  
»Halt's Maul«, unterbrach Avery sie. »Schreib doch in deinen verkackten Bericht, dass ich mich nicht ans psychologische Protokoll gehalten habe, wenn du willst. Aber ich glaube dem Hosenscheißer.«  
»Na, was soll denn da noch sein, hm?«, Mulciber blieb überraschend gelassen. »Hier ist in ein paar Minuten gar nichts mehr, das auf irgendetwas hinweisen könnte.« Er trat ungeniert auf den nur noch spärlich vorhandenen Resten der Toten herum.  
»Gute Frage … «, murmelte Avery. Alle drei schauten hinüber zu dem Kind. Vollkommen erstarrt hockte es da, wo Avery es zurückgelassen hatte, den Arm in ihre Richtung ausgestreckt. Avery folgte der Linie in Verlängerung des Fingers.  
Auf dem Weg bis hierher war nichts als stiller Grasboden. Dann standen da zwei Zauberer und eine Hexe im Kreis. Von keinem von ihnen ging irgendeine echte Gefahr für den Kleinen aus.  
Ein Laut drang aus dem Wald, auf der anderen Seite des Bachlaufs, hinter ihnen. Ein tiefer Ton, der rasch an Höhe und Lautstärke gewann. Eine Mischung aus Klagen und Euphorie lag darin und erfüllte die mondhelle Nacht mit jener Urangst, die nur das Heulen eines Wolfes in Menschen, Muggeln wie Zauberern, auslösen konnte.


	2. Umstände

Beim Anblick des einsamen Lichtes im Küchenfenster kamen Remus die Tränen. Zitternd und unkoordiniert taumelte er vorwärts, hin zu dem Licht und dem Versprechen von Wärme, Sicherheit und Trost.  
Einen seiner Schuhe hatte er verloren, tief in den Wäldern, und er hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, danach zu suchen. Sein Fuß brannte von Kälte, aber umso deutlicher spürte er die Steine, die in seine Sohle stachen.  
Winselnd humpelte er über den Kiesweg auf das Fachwerkhäuschen zu, das er so oft besucht hatte, dass es ihm schon mehr als ein Zuhause schien als seine heruntergekommene Londoner Wohnung, die er mit drei anderen teilte.

  
Mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick hatte er nicht übrig für das Klingelschild mit dem Namen Potter, stattdessen klebten seine Augen an dem Küchenfenster, von dem aus sich das Licht auf den von Raureif glitzernden Rasen ergoss.  
Vielleicht war James ja noch wach, weil er seine Eltern besucht hatte? Warum auch immer das Licht so spät noch brannte, Remus würde es gleich herausfinden. Hoffentlich störte er nicht. Zumindest eines konnte er tun, um den Anschein der Höflichkeit zu wahren: Lily nicht wecken.  
Es reichte ja, wenn James und er eine schlaflose Nacht hatten.  
An der Innenseite des Küchenfensters waren bereits jetzt Scherenschnitte von Schneemännern und gefaltete Sterne Weihnachtssterne angebracht.  
Remus‘ Hand, zerschrammt, voll frischer Hämatome verharrte in der Luft. Eiskalt und siedend heiß zugleich kroch Angst in ihm hoch. Dunkle Dreckränder grinsten unter seinen scharfkantig abgebrochenen und dennoch viel zu langen Fingernägeln. Seine Haut klebte von irgendetwas.  
Was, wenn doch niemand zuhause war und sie einfach vergessen hatten, das Licht zu löschen?  
Oder wenn James es satt hatte, sich jeden Monat Remus‘ Gejammer anzuhören?  
Der bloße Gedanke trieb ihm abermals die Tränen in die Augen. Entschlossen blinzelte er sie weg. James war sein Freund. Er würde ihn nicht wegschicken. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Niemals.

Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Auf keinen Fall.

Niemals.   
Dennoch brauchte Remus lange, um endlich an das Glas zu klopfen. Das dumpfe Tappen war so leise, dass es kaum als Anklopfen durchgehen konnte.  
Mit pochendem Herzen wartete er und wickelte sich in die feuchten, erdbeschmierten Überreste seines Umhangs. Er würde einen Neuen kaufen müssen, denn der hier hatte diesen Vollmond nicht überlebt. Die Frage, wie um alles in der Welt er das wohl bezahlen sollte, ließ ihn sich an die Hauswand lehnen und den Kopf senken.  
Seine Augen brannten. Die Lunge protestierte bei jedem Atemzug. Die Krallen- und Bisswunden würde er schon überstehen, aber die harten Splitter von Holz in seinem Mund machten ihn wahnsinnig.  
(Nein, es waren keine Knochenstücke. Es konnten gar keine Knochen sein. Da waren keine Tiere in der passenden Größe gewesen, und der Blutduft stammte sicher von ... von kleineren Tieren. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Kiefer knackte. Geruch! Blutgeruch! Blut duftete nicht.)  
Nichts passierte.  
Ganz Godric‘s Hollow schlief tief und fest.

Remus fühlte sich schäbig, diese Stille mit seinen rasselnden Atemzügen und klappernden Zähnen zu beschmutzen. Vielleicht verdiente er es ja gar nicht, schon wieder um Hilfe zu bitten. Vielleicht war das der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, sich davon zu scheren und sich endlich selbst um seine Probleme zu kümmern.  
Er stieß sich von der Hauswand ab. In sich zusammengesunken und vor dem Novemberwind geschützt hatte er sich einreden können, es wäre warm. Immerhin war es tatsächlich wärmer als zuvor, als er auf dem Boden in einem Haufen nassen, stinkendem Laub zu sich gekommen war. Gewaltsam klapperten seine Zähne aufeinander.  
Nach einem letzten Blick zum Fenster schlang er die Arme um sich, klemmte seine wunden Finger unter die Achseln, um zumindest ansatzweise seine Körperwärme zu bewahren, und stolperte los.  
»Remus?«  
Er wirbelte so heftig herum, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Taumelnd starrte er auf das Fenster, das sich geöffnete hatte. Mit Mühe fing er sich und erwiderte den Blick der Gestalt, die mit offenem Mund zu ihm hinübersah. Über Lilys Kopf hatte sich ein rot glühender Heiligenschein aus Licht in einzelnen verwuschelten Haaren gebildet, und ihr weißes Gesicht leuchtete daraus hervor.

  
Ein feiner Geruch nach süß-säuerlichen Mandarinen, Zimt und einem zweifelsohne köstlichen, frischen Gebäck wehte zu Remus hinüber. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, irgendwie gefasst zu wirken.  
»E-Entschuldige, Lily«, seine Stimme kratzte und er konnte sie nicht ansehen. »Ich … ich wollte James und dich nicht stören, tut mir leid. Ich … ich gehe schon.«  
Mit einem Knall schloss sich das Fenster und Lilys Silhouette verschwand. Remus‘ Blick wandte sich der kaum beleuchteten Straße zu und sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem Frostanfall geschüttelt; es war die Art Kälte, die einem durch Mark und Bein ging und Remus abermals an den Rand der Tränen trieb.  
Um sein ohnehin schon in Trümmern liegendes Selbstwertgefühl nicht noch weiter zu verhöhnen, redete er sich ein, es sei alles der Erschöpfung geschuldet. Immerhin konnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf irgendwo in einer windgeschützten Ecke würden ihm Kraft genug geben, nach Hause zu apparieren, wo er etwas essen und seine Wunden ansehen konnte.  
»Remus! Remus, in Merlins Namen, bleib doch stehen!«, Lily kämpfte mit dem Morgenmantel, den sie sich in aller Hast übergeworfen hatte, und rutschte auf halbem Weg zur Tür hinaus aus ihren Pantoffeln, als sie ihm hinterher hastete. Remus hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.  
»Schon gut«, hörte er sich sagen, als lese er aus einem Buch. »Ich verstehe das und – W-Was ist denn, Lily?«  
Sie hatte ihn endlich eingeholt, an einer Schulter zu sich herumgedreht und nun schlug sie die Hände vor den Mund. Entsetzt schnappte sie nach Luft und Remus zog den Kopf ein. »Entschuldige, ich bin gerade etwas … «  
»Du siehst ja furchtbar aus«, Lilys Stimme bebte, und ihre grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen unter gefurchten Brauen. Sachte, ganz sachte nährte sich ihre Hand seiner Wange – die juckte, und wenn er sprach, dann hatte er das Gefühl, als würde eine zweite, poröse Hautschicht davon abblättern, ohne sich zu lösen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was da war, doch mit seinen verdreckten Fingern hatte er es nicht anrühren wollen.  
Die Wärme von Lilys Berührung sandte einen

Schockzauber durch Remus‘ Körper und er zuckte zurück. An Lilys Fingerspitzen klebte Blut. Ihre Augen glitzerten im Licht der Straßenlaterne, doch ihre restlichen Züge lagen in Schatten.  
»Wo willst du denn hin?«, fragte Lily und Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. »Komm rein. Bitte. Du holst dir den Tod hier draußen.«  
Remus setzte bereits zum Protest an, doch ein Teil von ihm, und zwar der schwächere, wie er sich sicher war, wollte sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Lily schob ihre Hand in seine und führte ihn dann vorsichtig zurück zum Haus.  
Die Wärme schwappte über ihm zusammen wie eine Flüssigkeit; ein duftendes, heißes Bad. Es roch nach James‘ Haargel, ja, aber hauptsächlich nach Lilys Parfum, ihrer Haut, ihrem Shampoo und nach dem Orangenblütentee, den sie so oft trank. Remus seufzte. Würde sie ihm sagen, er könne sich hier im Flur auf dem Boden zusammenrollen und schlafen, er würde ihr auf Knien danken.  
Lily jedoch hielt seine Hand weiterhin umschlossen. Remus wollte sich entschuldigen und den einen verbliebenen Schuh abstreifen, um nicht eine Schlamm- und Blätterspur ins Wohnzimmer zu ziehen, doch Lily ließ ihn nicht.

Das Wohnzimmer flüsterte aus jedem Winkel Lily und James. Dort lagen James' Quidditchmagazine über dem Esstisch, direkt in und über der flachen Schale mit bunten Steinchen und duftenden Kerzen, die Lily aufgestellt hatte. Eine Knipszange für Besenschweifpflege teilte sich den Platz auf der Fensterbank mit Lilys Gartenkräutern und einem Katzenbett.  
Als nächstes fiel Remus der Berg an zusammengeknüllten, feuchten Taschentüchern auf, der auf dem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa stand. Ein paar Kerzen brannten und eine Tasse dampfenden Tees stand daneben. Lily hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und entschuldigte sich leise, ehe sie die Taschentücher einsammelte – nur, um zu begreifen, dass sie eine Hexe war, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und sie verschwinden zu lassen.  
»Lily, was … «  
»Setz dich, komm schon. Ich habe irgendwo noch ein Döschen mit Heilerin Hildegards Hilft-Immer-Salbe.«  
Lily führte ihn bis zum Sofa und drückte ihn sanft darauf. Remus war zu geschwächt, um nennenswerten Widerstand zu leisten, doch er setzte zu Protest an, als Lily ohne viel Federlesen seinen Umhang öffnete und von den Schultern zog.  
In seiner Scham schlang Remus die Arme um den mageren Brustkorb.  
»Keine Sorge«, sagte sie nur mit einem traurigen Lächeln. »Ich flick dich zusammen.«  
Remus, dessen Haut bisher schmerzhaft unter der unerwarteten Wärme geprickelt hatte, wurde heiß, angenehm heiß; denn Lily zog die zusammengeknüllte, flauschige Flickendecke vom anderen Ende des Sofas und schlang sie um ihn. Ihm schauderte. Lily beugte sich über ihn, küsste seine Stirn und murmelte etwas, das er nicht verstand. Allein die Sanftheit ihrer Stimme ließ Tränen der Dankbarkeit in seine müden Augen schießen.  
Die Decke trug Lilys Geruch in sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein unangemeldetes Klopfen sie eben erst veranlasst, sie abzulegen. Beschämt ließ Remus zu, dass Lily den Schuh von seinem Fuß zog. Große, feuchte Klumpen Erde mit Blättern und kleinen Zweigen klebten an der Sohle. Sie half ihm, seine Beine hochzulegen. Bis zur Nasenspitze vergrub er sich in der Decke und sank in das Sofa.  
Auch wenn noch immer jeder einzelne Knochen und jede Muskelfaser in seinem Leib schmerzten, mit einem Mal kam ihm das alles erträglich vor; ein Stolperstein in einem ansonsten recht angenehmen Spaziergang, an dessen Ende ein Haus voller Fürsorge und Sicherheit lag.

  
Lilys Schritte entfernten sich, als sie zur Küche ging. Das helle Tippen eines Zauberstabes auf Metall erklang, dann das Pfeifen eines Kessels, schabende Keramik, gluckerndes Wasser.  
Lily kehrte zurück und Remus öffnete die Augen. Seine Sicht war verschwommen vor Müdigkeit und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich auf sie zu fokussieren; dann aber fielen ihm Kleinigkeiten auf. Spuren dunklen Make-Ups auf ihren Wangen waren das erste.  
Dann, als sie sich setzte, eine große Tasse Tee in seine Richtung schob und eine flache Dose mit grünem Etikett aufschraubte, sah er ihre verquollenen, rot geäderten Augen.  
Remus räusperte sich. »Schläft James schon?«  
Lily antwortete nicht. Sie strich sich ein wenig der Salbe auf ihre Fingerspitzen und sah ihn an. Remus neigte den Kopf und spürte ihren Atem auf seiner nach wie vor überempfindlichen Haut. Unendlich sanft strich sie erst einmal mit dem Zauberstab über seine Wange, dann trug sie die Salbe auf.  
Ein kurzes Brennen, dann ein angenehmes Gefühl von Taubheit.  
Remus kam die Stille im Haus plötzlich verdächtig vor. Es brauchte nicht erst Lilys Blick und die Entdeckung ein paar weiterer Taschentücher unter dem Sofatisch.  
Er räusperte sich erneut, es klang furchtbar. »Lily, was ist passiert?«  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie antwortete. Und als sie es tat, hatte Remus gerade einen Höflichkeitsschluck von seinem Tee genommen, den er um ein Haar wieder ausspuckte. »Remus, wie würdest du reagieren, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich von dir schwanger bin?«  
Hustend und mit dem Gefühl, sein Brustkorb würde gerade zerquetscht, sah er aus tränenden Augen zu Lily auf. Der Moment wollte kein Ende nehmen. Die Sekunde streckte sich ins Unerträgliche. Bittend – nein, flehend starrte sie ihn aus ihren grünen Augen an. Dann lichtete sich ihr Blick, der düstere Ausdruck verwusch zu einem freudlosen Lachen.  
»Nein, nein, ich bin nicht von dir schwanger, Himmel, Remus! Wo denkst du denn hin? Nein.«  
Der Schraubstock, der sich um seine Brust geschlungen hatte, löste sich um ein paar wenige Umdrehungen. Er konnte wieder atmen.  
»Aber … aber ich … ich bin schwanger.«  
Remus rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. »Das ist ja wundervoll.« Er stellte seine Teetasse ab und wühlte sich aus der Decke, um die Arme auszubreiten. »Ich freue mich für dich. Für euch.«

Anstatt sich zu bedanken, begann Lily zu weinen. Sie rappelte sich auf, drängelte sich zwischen Tisch und Sofa hindurch und warf sich in seine Arme – der Aufprall ließ ihn Sterne sehen und steckte seine malträtierten Rippen in Brand, doch er schlang in einem rein menschlichen Instinkt die Arme um die zitternde Gestalt vor sich und wiegte sie sachte hin und her.  
»Schhh … schhh … Lily … nicht doch … «  
Hilfesuchend sah Remus zu dem dunklen Türsturz, der in den Flur führte und, wie er wusste, zum Schlafzimmer der beiden. Doch die nagende Gewissheit setzte sich durch, dass er mit Lily allein war.  
»Was ist los? Lily, wo ist James?«  
»I-ich weiß es nicht«, Lilys Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Rückenmuskulatur und Remus zischte, woraufhin sie sofort ihren Griff lockerte. »E-Entschuldige … ich … ich sollte dich nicht als Kissen missbrauchen, wenn du doch erst – «  
Remus unterbrach sie, indem er ächzend und vorsichtig seine Beine ausstreckte und sich in eine Ecke des Sofas lehnte. Er gestikulierte und Lilys Blick schwankte zwischen schuldbewusst und dankbar, als sie sich mit dem Rücken an ihn schmiegte, seinen Arm über ihre Mitte drapierte und die tränennasse Wange an seine Schulter legte.  
Remus neigte den Kopf, drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Scheitel und murmelte in ihr Haar: »Was ist passiert?«  
»Wir … ich bin schwanger. James … er hat mich angeschrien. Und ist gegangen«, Lily zog die Knie an, klammerte sich an seinen Arm wie an eine Rettungsleine und schluchzte in seine Schulter. »Er ist einfach gegangen. Kurz bevor du geklopft hast, kam Sirius' Patronus. Er meinte, James sei bei ihm, und ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen. Er würde ihn schon zur Vernunft bringen.«  
Remus' Kopf schwirrte. Er versuchte, sich die Situation auszumalen und scheiterte an seiner Erschöpfung und dem in Stein gemeißelten Bild, das er von seinem langjährigen Freund hatte.  
»Was – Er – Wieso? Ihr … ihr habt es doch schon seit Monaten versucht, und – Lily, nicht doch, bitte.«  
Sie hatte erneut zu weinen begonnen und er konnte nicht viel mehr tun, als sie kraftlos an sich zu drücken und beschwichtigend zu murmeln. Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich beruhigte. Remus hatte zwischenzeitlich wieder nach seinem Tee gegriffen und beobachtete die Uhr über dem Kamin, die für jede volle Stunde eine Katze anderer Fellfarbe auf dem Ziffernblatt gemalt hatte.  
»Remus?«, schnüffelte sie schließlich, und er schrak aus seinem dösigen Dämmerzustand auf.  
»Ja?«  
»Ich hab Angst.«  
Etwas an der Art, wie sie es sagte, ließ Remus das Gesicht verziehen. Sie klang gebrochen, auf eine Weise, die ihn James für die Dauer einiger Sekunden hassen ließ. Was hatte er bei Sirius zu suchen, wenn seine bezaubernde, schwangere Frau alleine war und ihn brauchte?

Remus hatte schon vor langer Zeit die egoistische Hoffnung auf eine Familie oder auch nur eine Partnerin aufgegeben. Niemals würde er seinen Fluch jemandes Leben ruinieren lassen. Daher erschien ihm James‘ Verhalten umso mehr wie ein undankbares Sakrileg, das er nicht verteidigen konnte – ganz gleich, wie er die Situation drehte und wendete.  
»Wovor hast du Angst?«, fragte er und zog sie enger an sich in einem tapferen, aber vergeblichen Versuch, sie vor dem Gedanken zu beschützen.  
»Dass … ich … das Kleine … Remus, wie könnte ich keine Angst haben?«, Lilys feuchte Wange rieb über seine Schulter, als sie den Kopf hob und Blickkontakt suchte. »Mit allem, was vor sich geht. Jeden Tag sterben Menschen. Gute Menschen. Mutige, talentierte Menschen. Wir sind in der Unterzahl und ich sehe einfach nicht, wie irgendetwas hiervon gut ausgehen soll.«  
Das Schlimmste an allem war, dass Lily recht hatte. Rein gar nichts, was er sagen oder tun könnte, würde daran etwas ändern. Schwer und warm legte sich Lilys Kopf abermals an seine Schulter. Ihr Wangenknochen drückte auf das Hämatom dort, und sein Schulterdach hatte, wie so oft, Probleme, sich in seinem abermals menschlichen Körper zurecht zu finden; doch Remus schwieg.  
»Ich habe ihn angefleht, mit mir fortzuziehen«, hauchte Lily kaum hörbar. Wären Remus‘ Sinne nicht nach wie vor hypersensibel, er hätte es nicht mitbekommen.  
»Fort?«, brummelte er. »Wohin?«  
Sie ignorierte seine Frage. »Bin ich feige? Sollte ich nicht mit James hierbleiben und kämpfen? Wir sind nicht die Bösen hier, oder? Und für das Gute lohnt es sich zu kämpfen. Wenn alle anderen das auch machen würden, wäre niemand mehr da, der sie aufhält. Aber solche wie wir wären die Ersten, die unter ihm zu leiden hätten. Du weißt das. Ich will nicht aufgeben, Remus, aber ich sehe keine andere Chance für mich.«  
Noch während sie sprach, strich ihre Hand über ihren nach wie vor flachen Bauch; abwesend, als würde sie die Geste weder bewusst steuern, noch selbst wahrnehmen. »Für uns.«  
Remus‘ bleischwere Arme hatten sie aus ihrer Umklammerung entlassen, doch nun presste er sie wieder an sich; so schmal, so zerbrechlich, so kostbar. Er hasste den Gedanken, dass sie dasselbe durchmachte wie er, wenn auch auf eine andere Art.  
»Wir… Du bist nicht feige. Warum flieht James nicht mit dir?«  
Lilys Stimme nahm einen metallenen Ton an. Der Zwiespalt aus Verständnis und purer, frustrierter Abneigung schwangen in jedem Wort mit. »Euphemia. Fleamont. Die beiden … die Heiler geben ihnen nicht mehr als ein paar Wochen. Monate, höchstens. James kann sie nicht allein lassen. Und dann noch die Firma … Er arbeitet zwar nicht mehr dort, aber ist noch für irgendwelche Entscheidungen mitverantwortlich … oder so.«  
Ein Schnauben brach aus Remus heraus. Sofort biss er die Zähne aufeinander und verstärkte seinen Griff um Lilys Oberkörper. Er hatte bereits gespürt, wie sie sich an seiner Seite versteift hatte.  
»Wir sind nicht bereit für ein Baby, Remus. Sicher haben wir es uns gewünscht, von ganzem Herzen, aber jetzt ... Wir sind vollkommen in der Schusslinie, durch unsere Arbeit für den Orden. Was, wenn uns etwas passiert?«  
»Niemand wird euch Vorwürfe machen, wenn – «  
»Vorwürfe!«, Lily krallte sich in seinen Arm, doch Remus war zu müde, um es zu spüren. »James hat doch tatsächlich gemeint, dass ich mir einen besseren Zeitpunkt hätte aussuchen können. Dieser Arsch!«  
»Nicht dein Ernst?«  
»Seh ich aus, als würde ich Witze machen?«, finster musterte Lily die Sofapolster. »Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einen Patronus schicken. Soll er doch bei Sirius bleiben. Vielleicht hätte er ihn heiraten sollen, nicht mich.«  
Remus hüstelte ein hohles Kichern heraus, und sah erleichtert, dass Lily es tatsächlich als Scherz gemeint hatte. Schlagartig war jedoch der kurze Anfall von Heiterkeit verschwunden.  
»Meinst du, er hasst mich? Und das Kleine?«  
»Wer, James? Meine Güte, Lily, so etwas darfst du gar nicht denken«, Remus sah sich um als befürchtete er, James würde irgendwo in einer Ecke des Raumes stehen und ihnen zuhören. »James liebt dich. Und er liebt euer Baby. Sicher hat er nur … Angst. Genau wie du.«  
»Warum ist er dann nicht hier und wir stehen das zusammen durch?«  
Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er begnügte sich damit, Lilys Scheitel zu küssen. »Falls du – falls ihr irgendetwas braucht … «  
Lily stemmte sich halb hoch, schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. »Nein, Remus, du musst gar nichts tun. Ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass du für mich da bist – aber mit so etwas kann ich dich nicht auch noch belasten.«  
Damit rappelte sie sich auf und küsste seine Wange, die unversehrte. Dennoch brannte sein Gesicht. »Ich hole dir noch eine Decke. Hast du Hunger? Ich habe den Zimtkuchen meiner Mutter gebacken, aber James ist ja … Nun, egal.«  
»Ich möchte keine – «  
Lily schnaubte sehr undamenhaft und stiefelte in Richtung Küche. »Wenn das Wort „Umstände“ deinen Mund verlässt, dann binde ich dich auf der Couch fest, schenke dir alle von James‘ besten Umhängen und bezahle dir zusätzlich tausend Galleonen fürs Existieren. Klar? Anschließend kannst du dich dann gerne nochmal für die Umstände entschuldigen, die du mir bereitet hast.«  
Remus vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, gluckste aber still. Ohne Lily und die Decke wurde ihm kalt, und er rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Er hörte noch, wie Lily in der Küche rumorte, hantierte und aggressiv Kuchen und Plätzchen hervorkramte, doch ihre letzten Drohungen waren für seine Ohren verloren:  
»Oh, und du bleibst gefälligst über Nacht. Mindestens. Und ich schlafe bei dir auf der Couch. Oder zumindest neben dir im Sessel. Stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich noch einen Patronus an James schicke und ihm sage, dass er mich mal kreuzweise kann, sofern er sich nicht zusammenreißt?«  



	3. Zum ersten Mal

Ihrer beider Lachen hallte ebenso weit in der Leere der Korridore wie ihre Schritte. Ihre Schatten geisterten hinter ihnen her, als sie mehrere Fackeln passierten und hinaus ins Freie rannten – weg von der affektierten Gesellschaft, den scheußlichen Snacks, den hohlen, gezwungenen Konversationen und vor allem dem Geruch von verbranntem Stoff.

  
Alecto hatte seine Hand fest umklammert, ihr rotes Haar trug sie offen und es loderte beinahe ebenso schön hinter ihr her wie das Feuer, das sie endlich von dieser vermaledeiten Veranstaltung erlöst hatte. Amycus fühlte sich leicht, so leicht, dass er wohl einfach davon geflogen wäre, hätte Alecto nich aufgepasst und ihn geerdet.  
»Sein Gesicht werd ich nie vergessen.« Alectos Walisisch war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Nun, da sie weit ab von Außenstehenden, dummen Fragen und Vorurteilen waren, sprach sie wieder normal. Nicht mehr das feine Englisch, das ihre Mutter so lange und sorgfältig mit ihr geübt hatte (und das Amycus sich immer fühlen ließ, als würde er ihr tölpelhaft hinterher stolpern, statt als Ebenbürtiger an ihrer Seite zu schlendern).

  
Alecto zerrte ihn durch einen weiteren Arkadengang und beide wurden sie plötzlich von einem Windstoß begrüßt. Vor ihnen breitete sich das nächtliche Hogwarts aus weit, ewig weit unter ihnen lag der Schwarze See im Schoß der schottischen Hochlande. Über ihnen linste ein schlanker Sichelmond zwischen den Wolken hervor, und die kalte Luft besänftigte ihre überhitzten Gemüter. Alecto ließ seine Hand aus ihrer gleiten. Augenblicklich vermisste er den Kontakt, den sie ohnehin so selten suchte.  
Übermütig trat Alecto direkt an das steinerne Geländer, stellte ihre hochhackigen, altmodischen Lackschuhe auf ein paar Ornamente, um mit dem Oberkörper komplett übers Geländer zu hängen und nach unten zu sehen. Obwohl Amycus von dem Anblick ganz anders wurde, grinste er über ihr leuchtendes Gesicht.

  
»Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das alte Walross das morgen Dumbledore erzählt?«, fragte Alecto über die Schulter, während der Dezemberwind mit ihrem Haar spielte. Ihre Stimme wurde tief und sie krümmte ihren Nacken nach hinten, um Slughorns Doppelkinn nachzustellen. »Der halbe Raum in Flammen, Albus, der halbe Raum! Akute Lebensgefahr. Bin kaum entkommen. Schwaaarze Magie! Uhhh!«  
Amycus grinste noch immer, halb stolz, halb verlegen. »Kann ich doch nix dafür. Dieser scheiß Knitterstoff – «  
»Organza«, unterbrach Alecto ihn.  
»Dieser scheiß Organza hat gebrannt wie Zunder. Uff!«, Amycus schnaufte, als Alecto unvermittelt von ihrem Aussichtspunkt hopste und gegen ihn prallte, weil sie offenkundig das kurze aber heftige Verlangen befallen hatte, ihn an sich zu drücken. Ehe Amycus die Chance hatte, ihre Umarmung zu erwidern, war sie wieder davon gesprungen wie einer dieser bunten, leuchtenden Flummis, die man in der Winkelgasse kaufen konnten. Neuerdings spielten alle damit.  
»Am besten war aber, dass du das Kleid von dieser Tussi mit abgefackelt hast!«, gackerte Alecto und tänzelte um ihn herum, dass ihr eigener Kleidsaum nur so flog. »Wie die gekreischt hat! So schnell reckt die nicht mehr die Nase hoch und stolziert durch die Korridore.«  
Amycus kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. »Na ja, das war halt echt keine Absicht … was musste die auch da stehn … und das war halt derselbe Stoff … «  
»Und du hättest keinen besseren Zeitpunkt abpassen können!«, Alecto war bei weitem nicht fertig mit ihrer Lobeshymne, obwohl Amycus jetzt schon die Ohren glühten und seine Mundwinkel vom Grinsen schmerzten. »Gerade, als das Walross anfängt, Dumbledores Hintern zu küssen von wegen«, Alecto verstellte abermals die Stimme und wechselte so fließend ins Englisch, als würde sie lediglich einen Ring am Finger gegen einen anderen tauschen, »seinem mutigen Einsatz für unser aller Zukunft.«

  
Ein gackerndes Lachen verschluckte den Rest ihrer Worte. Alecto wirbelte noch ein paar mal um ihre eigene Achse wie ein tanzender Derwisch, dann hielt sie schwer atmend inne, ein unverändert breites Grinsen im Gesicht.  
»Du bist der Beste, weißt du das?«  
»Äh … bin ich das?«  
Alecto wirkte selig, winkte ihn mit sich, während sie in purer Todesverachtung am Geländer entlang hopste, das ihr ohnehin kaum bis zur Hüfte reichte. Amycus sah sich um. Sie waren ganz alleine. Außer ihnen war niemand hier. Er besah sich Alectos wippende Haarspitzen und ihre Hände, die wie die einer Tänzerin durch die Luft fuhren, Muster zogen und sich schlängelten, mit unsichtbaren Farben malten und nur herabsanken, um wieder hochzuschnellen.  
Auch er hatte von den Cocktails gekostet, aber Alecto hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm Gefallen an dem prickelnden, säuerlichen Sekt und dem Goldlackwasser gefunden. Nun führte sie sich auf wie eine Fee zur Sommersonnwendfeier. Besser konnte es nicht werden.  
»Äh … A-Alecto?«, er räusperte sich, um das peinliche Piepsen aus seiner kürzlich gebrochenen Stimme zu verbannen. »Ich … ich muss dir was sagen.«  
»Hmmm? Was denn?«, trällerte Alecto.  
Er blieb stehen, die Finger ineinander verkrallt und die Schultern hochgezogen. Alecto flanierte kurz alleine weiter, ehe ihr auffiel, dass er nicht mehr folgte. In einer eleganten Pirouette drehte sie sich um und strahlte.  
»Ich … ich will mich ihm anschließen«, nuschelte er, den Kopf hängend und den starren Blick auf seine Finger geheftet. Die Stille zog sich und Amycus' Herz sank. Wieso sagte sie nichts? Dachte sie dasselbe wie die Stimmen, die ihm immer wieder all seine Unzulänglichkeiten ins Ohr flüsterten, wann immer er eine wichtige Entscheidung traf?  
»Wem anschließen?«  
Ärgerlich hob er den Blick. Er kannte seine Schwester, so dämlich war sie sonst nicht. Und fürs Verarschtwerden hatte er jetzt nicht die Nerven. »Dem Dunklen Lord. Wem denn sonst, du doofe Kuh?«  
Anstatt wie üblich einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, leuchtete Alecto, sofern möglich, noch ein wenig heller. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, ihr Haar flatterte abermals und als sie ihn schließlich ansprang, hatte er seine liebe Mühe, sich und sie selbst aufrecht zu halten.  
Alecto hatte die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen, drückte sich auf ganzer Länge an ihn und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Amycus stand einen Moment lang da, zitternd und mit klopfendem Herzen, dann packte er seinerseits zu.  
Es gab keine einzige Möglichkeit, wie er ihr es je sagen könnte, aber Alecto zu umarmen war so ziemlich das Beste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Oh, was würde sie lachen, wenn sie das hörte – doch diesen Gedanken schob Amycus von sich. Er hatte ihre Haare im Gesicht; dasselbe Karamellrot wie bei mam, und derselbe würzig-scharfe Kräutergeruch.  
»Ich bin so scheiße stolz auf dich!«  
Bei diesen Worten setzte Amycus' Herz einen Schlag aus. Er kniff die Augen zu, fragte sich, ob das alles ein Traum war, doch so oder so er konnte das Gefühl nicht aufhalten; dieses warme Gefühl in seinem Magen, das seinen ganzen Körper kribbeln ließ. Obgleich er so gerne irgendetwas sagen wollte, fand er einfach keine Worte.  
Sämtliche Silbenkombinationen und sinntragenden Laute, egal ob Walisisch oder Englisch oder sonst was, waren plötzlich aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. So etwas hatte seine Schwester noch nie zu ihm gesagt; und das, was folgte, brachte ihn an den Rand seiner Fassung und schubste ihn dann gekonnt darüber.  
»Ich lieb dich ja auch, du Flusstroll, aber – «  
Ihre Worte gingen in einem vergnügten Quietschen unter. Sie strampelte, als er sie vom Boden hob, und fester an sich drückte. Er spürte, wie er ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste und ihre Brüste zwischen ihrer beiden Rippen eingequetscht wurden, doch obwohl seine Arme bereits zitterten, konnte er sie nicht loslassen. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.  


Erst, als Alecto nach Luft schnappte und ihm ein, zwei Mal hart auf die Schulter schlug, setzte er sie ab. Kurz fuhr ihm eine eisige Nadel in die Brust; hatte sie das gestört? Hätte er das nicht machen sollen?  
Doch Alecto lachte laut und er fiel stockend aber erleichtert ein. Sie schnappte seine Hand und er hielt sie fest, als sie ihn hinter sich her zog, in Richtung der Treppen und damit ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes.  
»Wie stellen wir das an? Wo müssen wir hin, und wie kommt man überhaupt in Kontakt mit denen?«  
»Ich … «  
»Und meinst du, die nehmen dich? Wo du doch noch nicht volljährig bist und alles?«, Alecto verhaspelte sich vor Aufregung und kaum gezügeltem Enthusiasmus. »Und meinst du, die nehmen mich auch? Ich würde so gern dabei sein und für das Richtige kämpfen; irgendwas kann ich bestimmt machen.«  
Amycus grinste; erleichtert, dass sie ihn ermutigte und nicht heruntermachte. »Ich kenn da wen«, sagte er nur leise. »Und wir treffen uns bald.«


	4. Finesse

Seine Fast-Wahrheiten wussten die reine Jugend zu betören. Verlockte sie, nach ihrem vom Geburtsrecht bestimmten und daher rechtmäßigen Platz in der Gesellschaft zu streben. Auch wenn dieser Anspruch sie auf so manch abgründigen Pfad führte.  
Keiner wusste so wie er, Rekruten für die Sache zu gewinnen. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich abermals steigern können. Halbblüter oder Reinblüter mit minderwertigen Namen und noch unreinerem Blut – er verschmähte sie nicht. Bevor der Dunkle Lord die ganze Macht übernahm, würden diese der Tribut an das Trommelfeuer des Kriegs sein. Sie waren nicht wertlos … aber nun mal von einer anderen Wertigkeit.  
  
Und hier stand er: Evan Rosier, neunzehn Jahre alt, stattlich, das Kinn lang, die Jochbeine hoch und einer der wohlhabendsten Männer Großbritanniens. Sein blendendes Aussehen wurde nur von seinem messerscharfen Verstand übertroffen und er wusste, damit sein neuster Debütant in den letzten Stunden vor der Schwertleite – klang es für die Jugend so weniger furchteinflößend und mehr wie ein Abenteuer – keine kalten Füße bekam, musste er ihm die Hand halten. Im metaphorischen Sinne.  
  
»Ich bitte um Vergebung, Durchlaucht.«  
Sein Gegenüber schenkte ihm einen scherzhaften Knicks und dazu ein verschmitztes Lächeln, welches sicherlich allerhand Frauenherzen für sich zu gewinnen wusste.  
»Unser Bester. Ich habe den Weinkeller für dich auf Links drehen lassen. Nichts! Vater hatte die Flasche in seinem Büro versteckt.«  
Mit zwei Cognacgläsern trat Barty Crouch Jr an seine Seite. Zuvor hatte er diese seiner Hauselfe – Winky, wie Evan dem Geschrei entnehmen konnte – entrissen und ihr einen Tritt verpasst. Sein Vater sah dies ungern. Vor allem, wenn bald eine Schar hoher Gäste einkehren würde.  
Eins der Gläser wechselte den Besitzer. Evan neigte seinen Kopf und inhalierte die Note. Kirschen, leicht floral, fast würzig und interessante Säure. Mit einem leichten Schwenken brachte er die fast zähe Flüssigkeit dazu in seinem Glas zu tanzen. Als er dann daran nippte, wusste das Getränk ihm ein aberkennendes Nicken abzugewinnen. Barty freute sich diebisch und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. An diesem noch frühen Abend beleckte er sie besonders häufig. Evan wertete dies als eine Art nervösen Tick.  
Und so etwas schimpfte sich Schulsprecher. Milchgesichtig, die Haare strohblond und das Gesicht übersät von Sommersprossen. Aber er wusste sich zumindest zu kleiden, wie Evan stets anerkennend zu erwähnen wusste.  
  
Evan gönnte sich einen weiteren Schluck. Wie flüssige Schokolade rann der Tropfen seine Zunge hinab. »Wunderbar.«  
»Sie lag in Vaters Schreibtisch. Die Tür war abgeschlossen doch für – «  
»Erspare mir die Einzelheiten«, fuhr Evan Barty über den Mund zückte sein Zigarettenetui.  
»Rauch bitte draußen«, sagte Barty und zwang seine Finger zur Ruhe, indem er nach dem Tagesprophet langte. Dieser hatte auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen. Daneben eine fast schwindelerregende Anzahl von Büchern. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Barty mehr Grips hatte, als gut für ihn war.  
Zu gerne wertete Evan dies als Einladung, das Zimmer für ein paar Augenblicke zu verlassen. An der Türe blieb er noch einmal stehen. Das Konterfei von Barty Crouch Sr. starrte ihn von den raschelnden Seiten des Propheten entgegen. »Vor ihm solltest du dich nicht so aufführen.«  
Evan schloss die Türe hinter sich und schritt den breiten Gang hinunter. Noch war er zuversichtlich.  
Die missgestaltete Hauselfe, die einen Türknauf polierte, stellte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, die Augen niedergeschlagen. In manchen vornehmen Häusern musste sich dieses Ungeziefer mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stellen. Viele fanden dies zu feudal. Evan nicht. Seine zügigen Schritte führen ihn zur großen Treppe.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte wieder sein besonderes Gefühl für Finesse bewiesen. Der Abend, der dem Vater als die größte Ehre gereicht wurde, für sein Lebenswerk und seine Karriere, war der Abend, an dem sein Sohn in die Dienste der Todesser aufgenommen wurde. Schon beim ersten Mal hatte es Evan schmunzeln lassen, doch gestattete er sich solch eine Entgleisung nicht, da das Gewimmel in den Gängen immer weiter zunahm. Tanten, Onkel, Cousinen, Schwäger oder Schwägerinnen … kaum ein Gesicht war Evan fremd. Viele seiner Kameraden würden heute ebenfalls der Feierlichkeiten beiwohnen. Beiden.  
Gelegentlich malte sich Evan die Gesichter seiner Verwandtschaft aus, wenn er mit ausgestreckter Zunge oder mit übermäßigen Glupschaugen den Saal tanzend passieren würde. Doch eher würde er eine selbst verfasste Minne über seine Verlobte kund geben, als sich solch einen Fauxpas zu erlauben.  
Die Riege seiner Altersgenossen in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords hingegen waren ein undisziplinierter, korrupter Haufen und wurde von Evan mit Leichtigkeit überstrahlt.  
  
Bei Gellert Grindelwald! Als bräuchte er noch mehr Beweise für ihr Versagen, erwischte Evan zwei von ihnen auf dem Balkon. Dieser war überaus protzig für solche Emporkömmlinge wie die Crouchs, doch sei es ihnen gegönnt.  
Mulciber war gerade dabei etwas aus einem Flachmann zu trinken, den er halb versteckt hinter seinen Mantel gezückt hatte. Durch das plötzliche Auftreten des Neuankömmlings erschrak er dermaßen, dass ihm die Flüssigkeit aus Nase und Mund schoss. Im hohen Bogen klatsche der Drink zu Boden. Dabei lachte Mucliber. Laut und ordinär.  
»Eh, Mann!« Mulciber fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über die Nase und widerte Evan damit nur umso mehr an. »Hatte dich schon für meinen Senior gehalten. Leg dir mal einen etwas entspannteren Gang zu, Evan.«  
Der Schemen an Mulcibers Seite schnipste gerade den übriggebliebenen Filter seines Zigarillos über die Brüstung. Von Tag zu Tag sah dieses mickrige Schreckgespenst seinen Inferi ähnlicher.  
»Ich verzieh mich. Ist nicht mal mein Chef, der hier heute ernannt wird. Falls mich mein Senior sucht sag ihm«, Avery hielt inne und warf Mulciber einen fordernden Blick zu. Dieser schielte zwischen seinem, das Gesicht reinigenden Ärmel und Avery hin und her – dessen Worte ihm schon vorauseilend im unausgesprochenen Zustand nichtig waren. »Sag ihm, es gab eine Sichtung. Werwolf.«  
»Vollmond war vor zwei Wochen«, berichtigte ihn Evan nur zu gerne.  
Avery schürzte seine Lippen, um Evan sein hässliches Grinsen zu präsentieren. »Kratzt mich nicht. Lasst euch was einfallen.«  
Wie zum Abschied fuhr seine Hand durch die Luft und entflammte so den nächsten Zigarillo. Wann auch immer sich dieser in seinen Mundwinkel geschlichen hatte ...  
In seinem Tran schlürfte Avery davon, die Schultern hängend, der Anzug zerknittert. Stets fragte sich Evan, wie diese Sippe es geschafft hatte in die Reihen der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig aufgenommen zu werden.

  
Evan blieb mit Mulciber zurück, der ihm, nachdem er erfolgreich einen Schluck genommen hatte, seinen Flachmann hin hielt.

»Steht die Sache heute Abend?«  
»Natürlich.«  
Seinerseits die Zigarette entzündend, schritt Evan zum Geländer und besah über die Brüstung hinweg die mageren Ländereien der Familie Crouch.  
Ein paar Hauselfen könnten diesen Park in Kleinarbeit in etwas halbwegs Akzeptables verwandeln. Er entdeckte ein paar prachtvolle Zauberstabgehölze – Eibe, Schlehdorn und Eiche.  
Was für ein verschwendetes Potenzial sich ihm hier bot. Genussvoll sammelte Evan den Rauch in seiner Lunge und hielt ihn dort bis sein Herz protestierte. In einem feinen, gleichmäßigen Atemzug entließ er ihn durch die Nase.  
»Du besitzt einen Zauberstab aus Hartriegel?«  
Die Frage war rhetorischer Natur. Als Vasall des dunklen Lords kam der Glaube an die Sache und der hingebungsvolle Dienst in Schutz- und Gehorsamspflichten ungeschlagen an erster Stelle. Dann folgte seine Leidenschaft für Quidditch, seine Verlobte und der Narr, den er an den Zauberstabgehölzen gefressen hatte. Nicht nur im Duell hatte sich dieses Wissen schon mehrfach bezahlt gemacht.  
Mulciber hatte sich an seine Seite gesellt. Die Ellbogen auf das Geländer gestützt seufzte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, ehe er ihm Evan abermals anbot. Es wäre zu unhöflich gewesen, nochmals zu verneinen.  
»Kornelkirsche«, antwortete Mulciber träge.  
»Wie ich bereits sagte.«  
»Und du?«  
»Rotholz.«  
»Du Aufschneider.« Mulciber legte sein charismatisches Gesellschaftsgrinsen auf. Wenn man die Koboldsteine in seinem Oberstübchen nicht bei jedem Wort einsam herum rollen hören würde, wäre es Evan eine große Freude mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Er genoss es stets, adrett gekleidete, attraktive Gesichter mit gewissen Talenten, um sich zu scharen.

»Von Anfang an? War das dein erster?«, erkundigte sich Mulciber nachträglich.  
»Vogelbeere, dann Apfel. Ich bin beiden entwachsen«, antwortete Evan wahrheitsgemäß.  
Mulciber nickte bemüht verständnisvoll.

Die Koboldsteine in seiner hohlen Birne kullerten ungebremst gegen seine Schädeldecke und er formte seine nächsten Worte: »Ich hab das mit diesem nonverbal eh nie verstanden. Musste gegen Snape in der Schule antreten. Das Ergebnis war … ernüchternd.«  
Bei diesem gewählten Ausdruck schenkte Evan ihm anerkennende Aufmerksamkeit. »Ist Snape heute Abend auch dabei?«  
»Hmm … näh. Ich denk mal nicht.«  
Mulciber entlockte Evan seinen Flachmann und klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf das Schulterblatt. »Der ist mit Bella unterwegs. Scheiß Glückspilz. Ich krieg gar nicht genug von ihren Titten.«  
»So solltest du nicht von meiner Cousine reden«, wies ihn Evan steif zurecht und erstickte die Glut seiner Zigarette auf dem Geländer. »Sie ist eine verheiratete Frau.«  
Mulciber lachte, dieses Mal boshaft. »Und was war mit Andromeda? Verheiratet und … war die etwa nicht deine Cousine?«  
»Das ist etwas gänzlich anderes.«  
»Natürlich. Sind eh alle mit dir verwandt. Alles was du willst, Mann.«  
Ehe Mulciber zu einem weiteren Schwall Worten, Evan rechnete fest mit einer erneuten Welle hirnlosen Spottes, ansetzen konnte, donnerte Mulcibers Vorname durch die Gänge an ihre Ohren. Dieser zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihn der Blitz getroffen. Mit einem kurzen »Fuck« und einem im Rennen gekeuchten »Wir sehen uns später« polterte Mulciber davon und ließ Evan mit seinen Gedanken zurück.  
Diese wanderten zuverlässig zurück zu Andromeda Rosier; zumindest sollte sie Andromeda Rosier sein, mittlerweile.  
Wenn Evan auch nur eine Ahnung hätte, wohin dieses Schlammblut sie gebracht hätte ... Er würde nicht ruhen, bis sie wieder zurück an seiner Seite – der rechtmäßigen Seite – verweilen würde. Sie war entflohen. Es war aller höchste Zeit, dass er sie fand und zurück brachte.  
Bei dem Gedanken an ihr goldbraunes Haar und den zarten Fingern, die so geschickt über die Cembalotasten zu tanzen wussten, rang sich Evan ein Lächeln ab. Spätestens, wenn der Krieg gewonnen war, hatte sie keine Wahl, als unter ihrem Stein hervor gekrochen zu kommen. Und wenn er sie an den Haaren nach Hause schleifen musste, sie würde zu ihm zurückkehren.  
  
  
  
»Als unser nächster Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung wird er das Feuer, das diese Fanatiker über unser Land sprühen, mit Feuer bekämpfen!«  
Augustus Rookwood, ein langjähriger Freund von Barty Crouch Sr., hielt kurz inne in seiner Ansprache und hob anerkennend sein Glas. Ebenso wie der am heutigen Abend Geehrte war er im Ministerium beschäftigt. Evan jedoch wusste, was sich unter dem engen Ärmel der Robe am linken Unterarm verbarg und konnte den nun folgenden Worten weitaus entspannter entgegen sehen.  
»Bei Merlin – weiß einer, wie der diese über zweihundert Sprachen lernen konnte bei der Besessenheit, die er auf der Arbeit an den Tag legt. Die Fanatiker haben nichts zu lachen, wenn die neuen Gesetze für die Auroren erst einmal verabschiedet sind.«  
Die Mundwinkel der Umstehenden hoben sich und auch so manch einer ließ ein Lachen verlautbaren. So viele Gesichter sammelten sich um den adrett gekleideten Crouch Sr. mit seinem makellosen Bart und dem Anzug, der zweifelsohne eigens für ihn geschneidert war. Evan kannte viele von ihnen … Avery Sr, Abraxas Malfoy und sein Sohn Lucius, Volzotan Mulciber und sein Tyrann von Vater, Yaxley, Jugson, Gibbon … und noch so viele mehr. Treue Kameraden - unzweifelhaft! Und so viele von ihnen.  
  
»Und wie man munkelt, hat er dieses Genie an auch seinen Prachtjungen weiter gegeben. Zwölf ZAGs und sicherlich auch bald genauso viele UTZs. Der junge Bartemius sieht einer glänzenden Zukunft entgegen. Genau wie wir mit Crouch als neuen Kopf der Strafverfolgung. Kein Erbarmen mit diesen selbsternannten Todessern! Auf meinen guten Freund, Barty Crouch. Zum Wohl!«  
Höflicher Applaus erklang. Evan schloss sich diesem an.  
Jetzt, wo der Etikette genüge getan war, würden die Feierlichkeiten erst richtig beginnen. Für Speisen, Getränke und Kurzweil war im Vorfeld gesorgt worden. Evan suchte den Blick von Barty Jr. und nickte ihm entschlossen zu.  
»Komm. Es wird Zeit«, formten seine Lippen tonlos.  
Als Barty an seine Seite trat und abermals nervös seine Unterlippe beleckte, legte Evan den Arm väterlich um die Schulter seines Debütanten. »Keine Sorge. Sieh es als kleines Abenteuer.«  
Und Evan wusste: Dieser würde dem Dunklen Lord einen guten Dienst erweisen.


	5. Untypisch

Das Geräusch, mit dem seine Stiefel den Schnee auf dem Gehweg durchbrachen, ließ ihn jeden Schritt unnötig vorsichtig machen. Es knirschte ja doch, egal, wie umständlich er seinen Gang verzögerte.

Der Schnee war gestern Nacht gefallen. Aber da hatte er das Geräusch seiner Schritte gar nicht bemerkt.  
Optimistisch und voller Tatendrang war er dem Ruf seines Meisters gefolgt und hatte sogar die warme Winter-Ausstattung – Schal und gefütterte Handschuhe – nicht mitgenommen. Die Kälte hatte er nicht gespürt. Die Aufregung hatte ihm so viel wärmendes Adrenalin geschenkt, dass auch kein Schutz dagegen nötig gewesen war.

  
Wahrscheinlich waren das Knirschen und Knacken des Schnees auch noch gar nicht dagewesen, gestern Abend, überlegte er. Das filigrane Eis-Schnee-Konstrukt hatte sich erst gebildet, nachdem es über den Tag leicht angetaut und nach Einbruch der nächsten Nacht wieder gefroren war. Es knirschte. Bei Merlin, dieses Knacken und Brechen hallte hundertfach in seinem Kopf wider. Es war dasselbe Geräusch, das Knochen machten, wenn zu hohe Belastung ihre Strukturen überwand. Knochen, die zerdrückt wurden von zupackenden Zähnen.  
Staksend bog Severus auf den Pflasterstreifen von der Straße zur Haustür ein. Die Kälte der Nacht ließ ihn frösteln, vollkommen untypisch für Ihn.  
Untypisch war darüber hinaus auch das nervöse Umsehen, bevor er auf das eisfreie Podest mit dem Briefkasten trat und dass er die Taschen seines Umhangs mehrmals nacheinander durchwühlte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Fast hätte er die Fassung verloren, doch dann berührten seine hastig umhertastenden, viel zu kalten Finger den ebenhölzernen Stab.  
Vollkommen untypisch starrte der Zauberer diesen danach mit leerem Blick für einige, zu lange Momente einfach an, ihn vor sich erhoben in der Luft haltend, ohne sich zu regen. Ein Tropfen, welcher sich von der Unterseite der Regenrinne am Dachrand über ihm löste und direkt an seinem Gesicht vorbei zu Boden fiel, ließ ihn – sehr untypisch – erschrocken zusammenzucken.  
Der Tropfen tat etwas sehr tropfenartiges und zerplatzte am steinernen Boden in zahllose kleinere Tropfen. Diese benetzten unter anderem jene, die sich schon vorher an den hohen, abgenutzten Stiefeln befanden, in denen Severus nun seit zwei halben Nächten und einem ganzen Tag steckte. Untypisch für gewöhnliche Tropfen waren jene auf den Schuhen längst getrocknet und hatten eine braun-rote, krustige Masse gebildet, die sich hoch, bis fast zu den Knien erstreckte.

  
Mit einem genuschelten »Alohomora« schwang die verwitterte Tür quietschend nach innen auf. Drei schnelle Schritte, die mehr nach Flucht als nach Heimkehr aussahen, führten Severus in das Gebäudeinnere. Sein Rücken donnerte die Türe ins Schloss. Alles drehte sich.  
Dass er es bis hierhin geschafft hatte – gestand er sich ein – war wieder so ein eher untypischer Sachverhalt. Wer, bei allen Geistern von Hogwarts, hätte vorhersehen können, wie sich der Tag und die nun schon weit vorangeschrittene Nacht entwickeln würde?  
Schwer sank er an der eben zugeworfenen Haustüre hinab und fand nicht mehr die Kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Als Severus, auf dem Boden sitzend den Rücken an das kalte Holz lehnte und den Zustand seiner Stiefel bemerkte, erschrak er so, dass er sich polternd den Schädel anstieß und laut fluchte.  
Das war nicht sein Blut, das da an seiner Kleidung klebte. Er hatte es lediglich ... an sich genommen? Nein, nein, so war das nicht gewesen ...  
Ihm schwirrte der Kopf.  
Sein Puls raste wieder.  
Die Finger rissen nestelnd an den Riemen, schafften es aber nicht schnell genug, die Bänder zu lösen, da diese von dem fast trockenen Brei, bestehend aus ...  
Der Gedanke fand keinen Abschluss.  
  
Augenblicke oder Stunden später fand Severus sich, nun nur noch mit Hemd und Unterwäsche bekleidet, an anderer Stelle im Zimmer am Boden sitzend wieder. Vor ihm verkohlten und verbogen sich langsam die Überreste seines Umhangs, seiner Wollhosen und der Stiefel im Kamin. Der schwarze Rauch biss in den Atemwegen und Augen und war nicht geeignet, über längere Zeit hingenommen zu werden.  
Völlig untypisch für den jungen Zauberer griff dieser nach einem dicken Wälzer, der – achtlos fallen gelassen – eben einfach in Reichweite lag und warf damit, einem irren Impuls folgend, eines der beiden nur einfach verglasten Fenster ein.  
  
An früheren dieser Treffen, von denen er angenommen hatte, dass auch jenes vergangene sich als solches herausstellen würde, hatten andere Todesser mit bleichen Gesichtern Schauergeschichten davon zu erzählen gewusst, wie sie dergleichen mit angesehen und miterlebt hatten.  
Severus hatte es nicht glaube können, war aber insgeheim verunsichert gewesen, mit welchen Details die Erzähler aufzuwarten wussten.  
»Wenn er den ersten Bissen direkt in die Bauchgegend setzt ... Das stinkt so bestialisch, sag ich euch. Mir ist beim ersten Mal ganz schlecht geworden. Dieser Greyback schüttelt sich dann wie ein nasser Crup und das Blut und die Stückchen der Innereien spritzen überall hin ... «  
Avery hatte dann immer mit entrücktem Lächeln dagesessen und lauschte andächtig, als würde man ihm eben das Rezept zum Stein der Weisen darbieten. Mulciber war da pragmatischer. »Das einzige was hier stinkt, sind deine Lügenmärchen, Selwyn! Ihr wart da drinnen so still wie Muggelkinder beim Kartenspielen. Was du sagst, hätte ich draußen hören müssen, beim Schmiere stehen. Red doch nicht so einen Müll!«  
Selwyn Jr widersprach vehement, und bald hatten die Männer die grausigen Bilder wieder mit Alkohol und anzüglichen Kommentaren zu Hexen verdrängt, die ohnehin in einer ganz anderen Liga spielten als sie. Severus war sich aber sicher, dass die Blässe seiner eh schon hellen Haut, noch weiter zugenommen hatte.  
  
Heute hatte er erfahren, wie es zu dieser Widersprüchlichkeit gekommen war. Erst waren sie mit den beiden Dissidenten hinein in den Unterschlupf gekommen. Beiden waren die Augen verbunden, die Münder geknebelt und mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Bellatrix hatte die Tür hinter ihnen magisch verschlossen und einen Muffliato gewirkt. Niemand außerhalb würde irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen, was hier drinnen geschehen würde. Erst dann hatte der dritte Todesser, irgendein Spießgeselle von Lucius Malfoy, ein Gitter hochgehoben, welches bis eben mit einer Art Desillusionierungszauber unsichtbar mit dem Betonboden verschmolzen war. Daraus kam und dahin ging der Werwolf später wieder, unbemerkt für die beiden Wachen vor der Stahltür und jeden zufälligen Beobachter.  
Der große Mann hatte sich schwer atmend aufgerichtet und in Richtung der beiden Delinquenten geschnüffelt. Ein Mundwinkel war an seinem grobschlächtigen Gesicht hinaufgewandert. Es war wohl seine Art zu grinsen.  
»Fenrir, hier haben wir zwei besonders tapfere, kleine Vögelchen.«  
Bellatrix war elegant durch den Raum auf Greyback zu geschwebt und hatte ihm einen einzelnen, ringgeschmückten Finger auf die nackte Brust gelegt. Severus hatte der absurde Gedanke durchschossen, dass die Hexe den Werwolf allein mit diesem Finger davon abhielt, sich unvermittelt auf seine Opfer zu stürzen.  
»Ich habe von einem so wunderschönen neuen Lied gehört. Es handelt von Verstecken, Fidelius-Zaubern und Geheimniswahrern. Leider kenne ich nur die erste Strophe.« In gespielter Enttäuschung hatte sie beide Schultern theatralisch hängen gelassen und geseufzt. »Ist das nicht schade, Fenrir?«  
Einer der beiden Gefesselten war auf einmal hektisch geworden. Severus hatte angenommen, dass ihn bei der zweiten Erwähnung des Namens dieses Werwolfs die Erkenntnis getroffen hatte, wer da eben hinzugekommen war. Die Chancen, gesund und wohlbehalten den nächsten Morgen zu erblicken, hatten sich aus seiner Sicht der Dinge gerade wohl nicht zum Besseren gewandelt.  
»Schade, ja«, hatte Greyback mit seiner tiefen, schnarrenden Stimme geraunt.  
»Du sagst es.«  
Bellatrix hatte glockenhell aufgelacht und ihre schwarzen Locken hin und her geworfen. Sie war anschließend doch tatsächlich mit wallendem Rock durch den Raum getänzelt. »Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass solch feinsinnige Melodie nicht auch unser Herz erfreut, nicht wahr? Es darf kein Geheimnis bleiben, wie das Liedchen weitergeht und wie es endet.«  
Der Werwolf war kein Freund großer Worte. »Nein.«  
  
Er würde mit der Erinnerung fertig werden, indem er die Fähigkeiten einsetzte, die zu erwerben er so viel Zeit und Mühe geopfert hatte. In dem verborgenen Fach, unter dem einen, ganz bestimmten Regalboden, war sein Vorrat an selbstgebrauten Betäubungsmitteln und berauschenden Mixturen versteckt.

Viele seiner früheren Experimente hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er sich noch einige Tage danach invalid gefühlt hatte. Seinen Kameraden hätte er diese Mixturen nicht verabreichen können. Oder wollen. Nicht nur, dass einige Zutaten in diesen Tränken vom Ministerium unter Strafe gestellt waren, sondern hatten ihn die ersten Male des Konsums auch völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Seine Neugierde hatte ihn leichtsinnig werden lassen. Jetzt – so entschied er – würde sich seine Umsicht auszahlen.  
Ein klares Ziel vor Augen stemmte der Zauberer sich hoch und schwankte hinüber zur Wand mit den Bücherregalen. Kurz tastete er auf der Rückseite einiger schwerer Wälzer umher, dann kündigte ein vernehmliches Klicken davon, dass ein Mechanismus in Gang gekommen war. Die Bücher wurden einfach nach vorne heraus geschoben und ein offenes Schubfach rückte an ihre Stelle. Aus dem Inneren entnahm Severus ohne langes Zögern eine kleine, trübe Flasche, entkorkte diese und goss sich den schmierig-gelben Inhalt in den Rachen. Nun würde es bald besser werden.  
Severus holte tief Luft.

Die Wirkung setze ohne Verzögerung ein.  
Vor dem inneren Auge wurden die Bilder des Durchlebten unklarer. Sofort wurde ihm wohlig zumute. Die Welt außerhalb seiner Sinne drang nur noch gedämpft zu ihm durch. Eine dicke Schutzschicht umschloss seinen Körper, wie auch seinen Geist.  
Gelassener als gerade eben ging er hinüber zu dem eingeworfenen Fenster. Der Rauch im Zimmer war so gut wie verschwunden. Schwungvoll hob Severus den Zauberstab und summte ein: »Reparo.«  
Gespannt sah er den Splittern auf dem Fußboden zu. Sie erhoben sich, flogen auf. Mit der weitaus größeren Gruppe Scherben, die vom Hof draußen herbei schwirrten, verbanden sie sich eine nach der anderen und formten so die Scheibe neu, bis schließlich ein makelloses, aber unverändert schmutziges Fensterglas die Nacht aussperrte.  
Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis ließ sich der glasig dreinblickende Zauberer auf das Sofa sinken. Er wählte das Möbelstück nicht aktiv aus. Es war einfach der nächstgelegene Sitzplatz, abgesehen vom blanken Boden.

  
Seine Gedanken wurden rührselig.  
Wieder wedelte er mit dem Stab, diesmal in Richtung Tür, neben der seine übrigen Umhänge an Haken hingen. Zwei waren ihm geblieben. Den einen hatte er kürzlich anfertigen lassen. Der Stoff war tiefschwarz und makellos. Der zweite Umhang war deutlich abgegriffener, hatte lose Fäden und war an manchen Stellen schon angegraut. Eben jener, abgewetzte Umhang schwebte quer durch den Raum auf ihn zu. Severus durchsuchte mit fahrigen Fingern die Innentaschen und fand schließlich, was er suchte.  
  
Auf dem gelbstichigen, zerknitterten Muggel-Foto waren zwei Personen zu sehen. Das Mädchen trug ein buntes Kleid, das sich hervorragend mit den feuerroten Locken biss, die um ihr Gesicht wallten und auf ihre Schulter fielen. Den Arm hatte sie voll Zuneigung um den hageren Jungen neben sich gelegt. Diesem war überhaupt nicht wohl bei der Sache, so fotografiert zu werden. Die Freude, über die Nähe zu dem hübschen Mädchen an seiner Seite vermochte es ihm dennoch ein zwar verschämtes, aber nichts desto weniger freundliches Lächeln auf das bleiche Gesicht zu zaubern.  
»Lily.«  
Der erwachsene, aber völlig vernebelte Severus verlor sich völlig im Anblick der Szene, erinnerte sich an den Duft von Lilys Haaren und wie sie an diesem wunderbaren Nachmittag bei den Evans zusammen in der Muggelküche beim Kochen geholfen hatten.  
Severus hatte von seinem eigenen Zuhause her gewusst, wie man ohne Magie Essen zubereitete, war aber so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er wie der größte Tollpatsch Gemüsestückchen hatte fallen, das Wasser überkochen lassen und sich selbst mit dem Schälmesser in den Daumen geschnitten hatte. Lily hatte sich sofort um seine winzige Wunde gekümmert, als würde er wohl bald verbluten. Der gesäuberte und verbundene Daumen war auf dem Bild nicht zu sehen, da er ihn verschämt hinter dem Buch, dass er fest umklammerte, versteckt hatte.  
»Damals waren wir glücklich, wie?«  
Severus sprach sowohl zu seinem jüngeren Ich, als auch zu dem Mädchen, das jener lachend umarmte. Als er Stunden später aus dem komatösen Rausch aufwachte, erinnerte sich noch, dass die junge Lily auf dem Foto ihm bestätigend zugenickt hatte.


	6. Das Werwolf-Register

»Zauberstäbe.«  
»Hier, bitte.«  
»Hier.«  
»Hmmm … zehn ein Viertel Zoll, Weide, Einhornhaar. Registrierter Besitzer: Lily Potter, Mädchenname Evans.«  
»Ganz recht. Danke.«  
»Und … zehn ein Viertel Zoll, Zypresse, Einhornhaar. Registrierter Besitzer: Remus John Lupin«, zum ersten Mal seit sie zu seinem Sicherheitsstand neben dem goldenen Tor am Ende des Atriums vorgerückt waren, sah der Ministeriumsbeamte in seinem pfauenblauen Umhang auf. Seine kleinen, wässrigen Augen hinter der dickrandigen Brille waren aufgerissen. »Ein Werwolf.«  
Remus seufzte. »Nun, mir tut es leid, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Könnte ich meinen Zauberstab bitte wiederhaben?«  
»N-Nein. Sie müssen erst das hier anheften. Gut sichtbar«, der Beamte legte mit zitternder Hand einen eckigen, grellgelben Aufkleber mit der violetten Aufschrift WER-WOLF vor sich hin. »U-Und wenn Sie sich weigern – «  
Remus seufzte erneut und griff danach. »Ich werde mich nicht weigern, Sir … «

  
Der Mann rückte von ihm ab. Sein hart gewordener Blick verließ nicht eine Sekunde Remus' abgerissene Gestalt. Müde friemelte Remus mit der Kante des Aufklebers, um das schützende Papier von der Klebefläche zu ziehen, doch seine bis aufs Fleisch abgebrochenen Fingernägel leisteten ihm hierbei miserable Dienste.  
»Das ist unnötig«, wandte Lily sich an den Mann. Sie hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt; in einer Hand hielt sie immer noch ihren Zauberstab und das zerknitterte Zettelchen, auf dem die zugehörigen Informationen standen. »Wieso soll Remus so herumlaufen?«  
»Lily, bitte … «, am liebsten hätte Remus sich so weit geschrumpft, dass er sich in seinem Mantel verstecken konnte (wobei es eigentlich James' Mantel war, denn sein eigener war bei den Potters im Müll gelandet, nachdem Lily ihn erfolglos zu flicken versucht hatte). »Lass es gut sein.«  
»So lauten die Vorschriften, Mrs Potter.«  
»Seit wann?«  
»Lily … ich will keinen Ärger … «  
»Seit zwei Wochen. Die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe hat den Antrag bereits vor einem Monat eingereicht, und – «  
»Ich war vor zwei Wochen hier, und da lief noch niemand mit so einem Ding herum!«  
»Ma'am, ich – «  
»Reinste Schikane! Unfassbar!«, unterbrach Lily sogleich und schlug mit den flachen Händen auf die Theke. Remus überlegte fieberhaft, wie Lily den Misch-dich-bloß-nicht-ein Blick, den er ihr zu Beginn des Ministeriumsbesuch zugeworfen hatte, so fehlinterpretieren konnte. Oder vergessen … oder missachten.  
»Lily!«, schnappte Remus, und sowohl sie als auch der Beamte fuhren auf. Er hatte sich die Plakette bereits rechts auf die Brust gepappt. »Es reicht. Der Mann macht nur seine Arbeit. Sir, meinen Zauberstab. Bitte.«  
»H-Hier«, murmelte der Beamte und seine Hand zuckte zurück als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen, als Remus Zauberstab und Zettel entgegennahm.  
»Dürften wir dann eintreten?«  
Ein zögerliches Nicken.  
»Nein, warten Sie«, Lily streckte eine Hand aus. »Geben Sie mir auch so ein Ding.«

  
Stirnrunzelnd starrte Remus Lily an und wollte sie am Armgelenk zu fassen bekommen, um sie von dieser Dummheit abzuhalten, doch Lily fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand schon fordernd vor dem Beamten umher. Der Schalterzauberer imitierte Remus Gesichtsausdruck mit einem zusätzlichen Hauch an Fassungslosigkeit.  
»A-Aber, Mrs Potter, Sie sind doch gar kein … Oder stimmt etwas mit der Registrierung nicht?«  
»Geben Sie mir einen Aufkleber, Sir. Bestimmt gibt es keine Regel, die das verbietet.«  
»Äh … nein, nicht dass ich wüsste … «, geschlagen fummelte der kleine, dicke Mann einen weiteren Aufkleber unter seinem Pult hervor. »Aber … «  
»Nichts, aber!«, fauchte Lily, zog in einer einzigen Bewegung den Klebschutz ab und heftete sich ebenfalls eine WER-WOLF-Plakette an den Umhang. Die zerknüllten Papiere von ihrem und Remus' Aufkleber gab sie bei dem Ministeriumszauberer ab, zusammen mit einem süßlichen Lächeln und ihrem besten Dank. Im Gehen band sie sich sogar die Haare zusammen, um einen ungetrübten Blick auf ihre Brust zu erlauben, wo sich der Aufkleber fürchterlich mit ihrem grünen Oberteil biss.  
Geknickt schlich Remus hinter ihr her. »Lily«, murmelte er, als ihn und sie auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen geschockte und finstere Blicke streiften. »Bitte, nimm dieses Ding ab.«  
»Nein.« Lily reckte die Nase hoch und stolzierte von dannen. »Wenn du sie trägst, trage ich auch eine.«  
»Aber Lily, du bist doch gar kein … Lily, hör mir endlich zu! Das ist lächerlich«, im Fluss der Entgegenkommenden traf ihn etwas hart am Oberarm und Remus grollte unterdrückt, doch der Übeltäter war nicht auszumachen zwischen all den Hüten und bunten Umhängen.  
Mittels weniger, langer Schritte hatte er Lily eingeholt und sie am Ellbogen gepackt. Trotz ihres aufkommenden Protestes zog er sie mit sich hinter eine Säule.  
»Nimm diesen dämlichen Aufkleber ab!«  
»Nein! Und weißt du was?«, Lily grinste, ihre Hand schnellte vor und mit einem Ratschen hatte sie seine Erkennungsmarke abgerissen und mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden lassen.

  
Remus‘ Finger krallten sich in ihre Schultern und in einem Anfall von Wut, Verzweiflung und Frustration schüttelte er sie kurz aber heftig. »Lily, verflucht! Das ist kein Spiel. Was denkst du dir eigentlich, was wir hier machen? Inquisition und Hexer spielen?«  
»Wenn jemand fragt, dann habe ich eben mal kurz deinen Aufkle- «, Lily hielt inne. Remus kannte sie zu gut. Sie suchte nach etwas, das ihren Standpunkt unzweifelhaft moralisch überlegen zeichnen würde. »Deine Zwangskennzeichnung ausgeborgt. Die lassen sich ganz leicht wieder abziehen.«  
Trotzig reckte Lily das Kinn vor, ihre grünen Augen funkelten und der Zusatz »noch« schwebte unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen. »Keinen wird es jucken. Und dann frage ich diese Idioten von der Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, was die sich dabei gedacht haben.«  
»Das ist vielleicht lustig für dich, aber für mich ist es bitterer Ernst«, bellte Remus krächzend; sein geschundener Körper pochte, seine Gelenke fühlten sich an wie Sandpapier und doch war der Spuk sofort vorbei, als er Reue durch Lilys Augen blitzen sah und sie ihr Gesicht widerwillig verzog.  
»Autsch, Remus, du – «  
»Tut mir leid, tut mir leid. Oh, Lily, habe ich dir weh getan?«  
»Nur ein bisschen … «, Lily fasste seine Hände, und sein schmerzhaft in die Höhe geschossener Puls beruhigte sich; wenn auch nur langsam. Auch sie schien sich zu sammeln. Diese Überdrehtheit, die sie und James häufig an den Tag legten, verrauchte. »Remus, ich mache das nicht, weil ich es lustig finde. Sondern weil es ungerecht und erniedrigend ist. Ich will nicht, dass du das durchmachen musst.«  
»Aber das ist nicht deine – «  
»Doch. Wenn alle Hexen und Zauberer das auch machen würden, müsste das Ministerium einsehen, wie schwachsinnig es ist. Wie soll sich etwas ändern, wenn niemand dafür kämpft?«  
Seufzend schüttelte Remus den Kopf. Seine Schultern hangen herab und er wischte sich übers Gesicht. Lilys Feuer wärmte sein Inneres, und ihre sanfte Umarmung sein Äußeres. Nur unter enormer Willensanstrengung konnte er die Hände an ihre Seiten legen und sie von sich schieben.  
»Eines Tages wirst du dich in Gefahr bringen wegen so etwas«, raunte er und sah zu Boden. Lilys nach wie vor schlanker Körper zeigte kaum, welch kostbare Fracht er in sich trug. »Und du bist so viel mehr wert als ich.«  
»Sag doch so etwas nicht«, sagte Lily scharf, umarmte ihn ein weiteres Mal, küsste seine Wange und lächelte, wenn auch traurig. »Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, Remus Lupin. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich bereitwillig hinlegst, wenn jemand über dich drüber trampeln will.«  
»Es geht doch gar nicht um mich«, gequält hob Remus den Blick und bemühte sich seine Maske aus Höflichkeit wieder aufzulegen. Ihre Zärtlichkeiten hatten ihn schon immer zu besänftigen gewusst.

  
Dass Lily und er inmitten eines geschäftigen Korridors standen, hatte er beinahe vergessen. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Das Rattern der Aufzüge, das stete Klacken und Donnern von Absätzen auf dem gefliesten Boden und das Geschnatter der unzähligen Hexen und Zauberer verschluckte seine leise Stimme beinahe.  
»Deine Impulsivität bringt dich in Gefahr. Und nicht nur dich. Ein gehässiger Ellbogenstoß, ein Schubser im Gedränge – Lily, du musst nicht nur auf dich Acht geben, sondern auch auf – «  
»Himmel, Herrgott, Remus! Ich bin schwanger«, schnaubte sie unwirsch, »nicht todkrank oder zerbrechlich wie eine Glasballerina. James hängt mir mit genau derselben Leier in den Ohren.«  
»Er sorgt sich um euch beide, weil er euch liebt«, sagte Remus sanft und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. »Genau so wie ich euch beide liebe, und dich deshalb nicht mit diesem Ding da«, er zeigte auf den grellen Aufkleber, »sehen will. Bitte, gib ihn mir.«  
»Oh nein«, frech grinste sie zu ihm hinauf, schnappte seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. »So leicht wickelst du mich nicht um den Finger. Komm, der nächste Aufzug ist unserer.«  
Remus konnte nicht anders, als ihr kopfschüttelnd aber schmunzelnd hinterher zu stolpern. Lily warf ihm über die Schulter ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, doch bei Remus wurde es schnell zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse.  
In den Augen und Gesichtern der Ministeriumsbesucher und –mitarbeiter, die ihnen entgegen kamen, sah er genau denselben Argwohn und dieselbe Angst, wie sie ihm für gewöhnlich entgegen schlug. Lily watete mit ihm zwischen all den Leibern hindurch wie durch einen stinkenden Tümpel, doch all diese Hässlichkeit prallte einfach an ihr ab.  
Sie verlor selbst dann nicht ihr Lächeln, als ein Zauberer mit einer Schachtel voller beißender Teetassen fluchtartig den Aufzug verließ, den sie ansteuerte. Remus und Lily waren allein, als der Aufzug anfuhr.  
Unauffällig musterte er sie, die die Kennzeichnung trug wie den Anstecker ihrer Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft, die gerade eben nicht nur den UK-Cup gewonnen, sondern sich auch noch für das Finale der Weltmeisterschaften qualifiziert hatte.  
Einerseits konnte er nicht anders, als ihren Mut zu bewundern, andererseits regte sich etwas Dunkles, Boshaftes und ganz und gar Unangebrachtes in ihm; etwas, das wütend war und Lily am liebsten hätte im Atrium stehen lassen.  
Sie konnte diesen Aufkleber nach dem Besuch im Ministerium abnehmen, er dagegen war für sein Leben gebrandmarkt und infiziert; lächerlicher Aufkleber hin oder her.  
»Vierter Stock. Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe«, verkündete die blecherne Hexenstimme, als der Aufzug ruckartig hielt. Remus ließ Lily den Vortritt.  
Er war diese Flure zum Werwolf-Register schon so oft hinab gegangen, dass es sich beinahe so anfühlte, als wäre er bei einem unlieben Freund zuhause. Einem Freund, bei dem es nach nassem Fell roch, bei dem frisch gefangene und verletzte Kniesel und Crups in Käfigen auf dem Flur, in den Büros und unter Schreibtischen standen, und der ihn immer wieder demütigte und stundenlang warten ließ. Auf nichts.

  
Diese Abteilung war wohl mit die wunderlichste des Ministeriums, und Lily drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, während sie Vermissten-Anzeigen für reinrassige Kniesel, Adoptionsaufrufe für Knuddelmuffs, Riesenschildkröten und violette Kröten sowie mehrere Werbeplakate im Vorbeigehen las (»Heppi's Happy Harpy-Trim: Schneidet alle Klauen, Krallen und Nägel. Ob Kniesel oder Drache. Schnell, zuverlässig, schmerzarm.« oder »Seidenpelz Heim- und Haustiershampoo. Vertreibt alle Gerüchte. Garantiert – Sonst bekommen Sie Ihr Geld zurück.«).  
Der erste Gang war noch problemlos zu passieren, sofern man den Käfigen und Aktenschränken und den sich bewegenden Rollcontainern auswich. Dann aber kam man an eine Stelle, wo der Gang sich dreifach gabelte. Eine steile Wendeltreppe führte abwärts, die andere aufwärts. Tierwesenbehörde und Zauberwesenbehörde, verkündeten angelaufene Messingschilder. Der dritte Gang, der geradeaus führte, endete nach wenigen Fuß vor einer glatten Wand. »Geistwesenbehörde«, prangte über der winzigen Sackgasse, in der vielleicht mit Müh und Not zwei Menschen dicht nebeneinander stehen konnten.

  
Lily fragte ihn danach, doch Remus zuckte nur den Schultern, während er sich hinter ihr die Treppe zur Tierwesenbehörde hinab quälte, eine Hand fest um das schaschlikstäbchendünne Geländer geklammert. Dann erst fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.  
»Keine Ahnung«, sagte er nur, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, die Resignation aus seiner Stimme zu halten. »Soweit ich weiß, haben die gar keine eigenen Büros und Arbeitsräume.«  
»Aber sie sind doch eine eigenständige Behörde innerhalb des britischen Zaubereiministeriums?«  
Gleichgültig zuckte Remus mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf das Brennen in seinen Oberschenkeln und das dumpfe Knarzen seiner Kniegelenke. Auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinab kam ihnen ein dünner Mann entgegen, der älter als Remus war und noch abgerissener aussah als er. Auch er trug eine WER-WOLF-Plakette.  
Mit einem Stich im Magen registrierte Remus die löchrigen Schuhe, den schmuddeligen Umhang und die hervortretenden Schlüsselbeine, die zwischen seinem ausgeleierten Hemdkragen und den ungeöffneten, oberen Knöpfen hervor grinsten.  
Der andere Werwolf sah auf, als sie ihm entgegen kamen. »Lupin, hey, Mann. Oh, fuck … dich hat’s auch erwischt, Kleine?«  
»Oh, nein, ich fand das mit diesem Aufkleber nur so unsinnig und habe dann – «  
Schlagartig fiel die Miene des anderen, und Remus wünschte sich innigst, er hätte viel eher darauf bestanden, dass sie das Ding abnahm. Der Mann wandte sich an ihn:  
»Mach Schluss mit ihr«, sagte er in einem Tonfall, der abgeklärter und emotionsloser nicht sein könnte. »Meine erste Ex war auch so drauf. Von wegen »Oh, das ist doch nur ein kleines Problem, dann bekommen wir halt Welpen zusammen, hihihi« … Alles witzig und hu und ha, bis dann mal der Vollmond aufgeht.«

  
Ohne Lily einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen drängelte er sich an ihr vorbei und klopfte Remus im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. »Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, Kumpel. Hab damals auch gedacht, dass ich nie wieder eine Hexe finde, die mich nicht für ein Monster hält – aber Monster ist mir noch lieber als Haustier. Sag Ezechiel Grüße von mir.«  
Er stapfte davon und Lily sah ihm perplex und mit großen Augen hinterher. Remus konnte nur nicken; sicher, seinem Vermieter und Mitbewohner konnte er gerne Grüße ausrichten. Ezechiels vorherige Bekanntschaften mit Werwölfen allein war es zu verdanken, dass Remus als sein Mitbewohner akzeptiert worden war. Heute hatte Remus allerdings bereits aufgegeben zu zählen, wie oft an diesem Tag er sich weit, weit fort wünschte. Fort vom Krieg, fort aus Großbritannien, fort von sich selbst und seinem verkorksten Leben.  
Lily hatte die Schultern hochgezogen. »Entschuldige«, murmelte sie. »Ich sehe dich wirklich nicht als … als Haustier.«  
Remus winkte ab.  
»Willst du den Aufkleber wieder?«  
Er schnaubte ein trockenes Lachen heraus. »Dir steht er doch so viel besser. Außerdem will ich jetzt auch wissen, ob es jemanden kümmert oder nicht.«  
Sichtlich erleichtert nahm Lily die letzten Stufen und fand sich auf einem weiteren Gang wieder. Die Türen hier waren des Öfteren zerkratzt, fleckig oder fehlten ganz. Zwei Männer mit frischen Verbänden an Armen, Oberschenkeln und Köpfen kamen aus einem größeren, abzweigenden Korridor gehinkt. Remus und Lily drückten sich auf respektive anderer Seite gegen die Wände, um die beiden durchzulassen.  
»Die nächste scheiß Chimaera, die ich einfange«, knurrte der eine dem anderen zu, »stopf ich in eine Kiste. Dann wickel Geschenkpapier und 'ne Schleife drum und stell das der alten Schlampe da ins Büro … «  
»Ich helf dir gern.«  
»Ein freier Tag … für zwei verlorene Finger … «  
»Eine verdammte Schande. Wir sollten in Streik gehen oder so. Oder meinst du, die werfen uns einfach raus?«  
Remus und Lily wechselten eine betroffene Grimasse. Sie sah sich noch gründlich um und erst, als die Umhangsäume der beiden Zauberer auf der Wendeltreppe verschwunden waren, hob sie im Flüsterton an: »Ich könnte niemals für den Beseitigungsausschuss arbeiten. Brrr.«  
»Nun, die haben eben mit den ganz gefährlichen Wesen zu tun … Hier lang.«  
Sie passierten ein paar weitere abzweigende Korridore; in einigen standen Hexen und Zauberer mit Kaffeetassen zusammen, an deren Umhängen das schwarze Krähenemblem der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe prangte. Insgesamt wirkten sie ernster und mitgenommener als die Leute von den magischen Sportarten, mit denen Lily wegen James öfters zu tun gehabt hatte.

  
Remus öffnete eine weitere Tür und Lily trat ein. Vor einem für sie brusthohen Tresen saß ein müde aussehender Zauberer, der ein Platt Papier nach dem anderen stempelte. Offensichtlich wäre er an jedem Ort der Welt lieber als an diesem.  
»Friedlichkeitsformular und Antrag auf ministerielle Mittel liegen auf dem Tisch da links. Ausfüllen und hier abgeben«, röchelte er in einer Staubsaugerstimme und Remus nickte.  
»Freut mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen.«  
Seufzend schleppte er sich zu dem Stehtisch hinüber und fummelte eine abgegriffene Feder aus ihrer Halterung. Sie war mit einem feinen Kettchen an der Halterung festgemacht, und Remus war sich sicher, dass jene zusätzlich am Tisch festgehext war. Zumindest das Tintenfässchen ließ sich bewegen, auch wenn der ganze Tisch mit Tinte vollgekleckert war.  
Neugierig zog Lily ebenfalls ein Formular vom Stapel.  
»Name, Geburtsdatum, Zauberstab „In Besitz“, „Zerstört“ oder „Nicht in Besitz“, Wohnort, Bitte hier ankreuzen, falls obdachlos, Bitte hier ankreuzen, falls arbeitslos … «, zweifelnd hob sie den Blick. »Das klingt ja ganz wundervoll.«  
»He, du da, Rotschopf. Umdrehen.«  
Aufreizend langsam und zuckersüß lächelnd wandte Lily sich um. »Ja, bitte, Sir?«  
»Erstes Mal hier, hm? Bin mir sicher, an dich könnt ich mich erinnern … «  
»Ja, Sir, ich bin zum ersten Mal hier.«  
»Hmpf. Wann sind Sie infiziert worden?«  
»Infiziert?«  
Sie stellte sich dumm, und Remus wusste, dass sie mit dem Feuer spielte. Aber auch er hatte nicht damit rechnet, dass der Ministeriumszauberer unvermittelt einen schweren Wälzer auf den Tresen knallte, sodass die angelaufene Trophäe für den Sabrina-Wohltätigkeitspreis 1966 gefährlich nah in Richtung Kante hüpfe, so als wolle sie sich durch den Sprung von ihrem Elend hier erlösen.  
»Mäuschen, du bist hier nicht mehr im Mungo's. Schieb deinen Arsch hier rüber. Und du da, Flohpelz, wo ist deine Plakette?«  
»Äh … «  
»Die habe ich, Sir«, Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lugte über den Tresen. »Oh, »Quidditch für Dummies«? Mein Mann empfiehlt seinen untalentierten Bekannten immer »Besenstiele für Blöde«, aber jedem das seine, schätze ich.«  
Unschöne rote Flecken gluckerten das Gesicht des Mannes hinauf und er knallte das Buch zu, nur, um es wegzulegen und dabei fallen zu lassen. »Name, Geburtsdatum, erste Verwandlung?!«, bellte er anstatt es aufzuheben, und lange nach Feder und Tinte, während Lily ungerührt lächelte.  
»Isabella Dawkins, Halloween 1945, Sanktnimmerleinstag.«  
»Isa-Bella Daw-Kins, ein-und-dreißigster … Sekunde, du verarschst mich doch.«  
»Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, Sir?«  
Remus senkte den Blick auf sein Formular. Er war bereits bei Frage Nr. 9: Haben oder haben Sie nicht in den letzten zwei Wochen einen magischen Mitmenschen oder Muggel mit Lykantrophie infiziert? Und würde gleich zu Frage Nr. 10 kommen: Haben oder haben Sie nicht in den letzten zwei Wochen einen magischen Mitmenschen oder Muggel gebissen und/oder getötet?  
»Du bist doch gar keine von denen, oder?«  
»Nein, bin ich nicht.«  
Die Augen des Beamten huschten zwischen Remus und Lily hin und her, doch Remus konzentrierte sich stur auf sein Formular. Innerlich schwankte er zwischen Scham und stolzer, alberner Freude. Wirklich, nur Lily Evans (jetzt Potter), konnte so dermaßen sarkastisch, höhnisch und dennoch liebenswert zugleich sein.  
»Wieso hast du dann diesen Aufkleber dran?«, raunzte der Zauberer nach einem langen Moment der Stille.  
Remus hörte Lilys Lächeln in ihrer Stimme, während er in rascher Folge seine Kreuze setzte, die bestätigten, dass er ledig, kinderlos und ohne längerfristige Lebenspartnerin war.  
»Oh, ich fand die einfach so hübsch. Wie schön einem die Augen wehtun von dem Gelb und dem Lila … und wer hatte eigentlich die grandiose Idee, ein Oktogon zu verwenden und dann WER-WOLF zu schreiben, anstatt ein Rechteck zu verwenden und den armen Wolf nicht in zwei Teile zu reißen?«  
»Nun hör mir mal zu, du vorlautes, kleines – «  
»Nein, Sie hören mir zu!«  
Frage Nr. 16: Glauben Sie, dass Sie als Werwolf in der nächsten Vollmondnacht eine Gefahr für Hexen und Zauberer und Muggel darstellen?  
Ratsch. Remus riskierte einen Blick zur Seite und sah, dass Lily ihren WER-WOLF-Sticker abgerupft und dem Mann auf den Tresen gepappt hatte. Dazu hatte sie beide Handflächen auf das Holz gestemmt und funkelte den Zauberer an.  
»Diese schwachsinnigen Marken sind nicht nur grottenhässlich, sondern auch nutzlos. Man kann sie ganz einfach abziehen, man kann sie jedem anderen anheften – Himmel, Sie selber haben doch nicht einmal aufgeschaut, als wir herein gekommen sind! Auf dem Weg hierher hat uns keiner angehalten, weil er keine Marke getragen hat. Wo also liegt der Sinn darin?«  
Japsen, Stille, dann knallte abermals etwas Schweres auf den Tresen.  
»Ist doch nicht mein Problem. Und deins auch nicht!«, polterte der Beamte. »Geht doch bloß darum, dass man ihn und seinesgleichen auf den ersten Blick erkennt. Meinetwegen können die ihm auch einen Gartengnom auf die Schulter setzen oder eine Nummer eintätowieren so wie den Lebenslänglichen in Azkaban.«  
Frage 19: Wie fühlen Sie sich, wenn Sie an den Vollmond denken?  
»Wie schmeckt Ihnen Ihre Freiheit? Gut? Und was ist, wenn sie gebissen werden würden? Würden Sie dann so behandelt werden wollen?!«, Lilys Stimme wurde schrill.  
Der Mann grunzte. »Bin aber nicht gebissen. Und jetzt verpiss dich aus meinem Register oder ich sorg dafür, dass du die nächste bist, die oben um Essensmarken bettelt.«  
Frage 22: Haben oder hatten Sie innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen Kontakt zu Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem oder seinen Anhängern?  
Frage 23: Haben oder hatten Sie Kontakt zu Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem oder seinen Anhängern gesucht?  
Frage 24: Falls vorherige Frage mit Ja beantwortet wurde: Waren Sie erfolgreich? Falls Ja, auf welchen Wege fand der Kontakt statt und wer ist Ihre Kontaktperson? Falls Nein, bitte überspringen.  
»Gut, ich gehe. Aber ich werde eine formelle Beschwerde einreichen.«  
»Mach das. Damit wischen die sich doch den Arsch ab … «  
Frage 25: Bedenken Sie oder haben Sie Bedacht, dass es Werwölfen unter einer ganz und gar unwahrscheinlichen Herrschaft von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem besser ergehen könnte als bisher?  
Frage 26: Falls vorherige Frage mit Ja beantwortet, begründen Sie.  
»Mag sein. Ertappen Sie sich noch dabei irgendwas zu Denken oder zu fühlen? Und glauben Sie nicht, dass eine Stimme nichts bewirkt. Das will man Ihnen weiß machen und Gestalten wie Sie schlucken das! Denken Sie nächstes Mal an mich, wenn Sie schlafen wollen und eine Fliege durch Ihr Schlafzimmer summt.«

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Remus ein Aufflammen roten Haares wahr, dann stolzierte Lily an ihm vorbei. Hastig hakte Remus noch die letzten Punkte ab und reichte den Zettel dann mit einem (wie er hoffte) entschuldigenden Lächeln dem Zauberer hinter dem Tresen. Dann floh er aus dem Raum.  
»Was für ein widerlicher Wicht«, Lily rümpfte die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. »Da kann man auch nicht mehr diskutieren, Fakten spielen auch keine Rolle. Es herrscht die Angst. So jemand erstickt lieber an seiner eigenen Zunge, als jemanden wie mir zuzustimmen.«  
Remus seufzte. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde der Kerl nur seinen Meldeschein verfälschen und ein paar der dümmeren Fragen mit der falschen Antwort ankreuzen; wenn er Pech hatte, würde er den Meldeschein einfach verschwinden lassen und Remus hätte das Werwolf-Fangkommando zu Besuch.  
»Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt deinen inneren Frieden.«  
»Noch lange nicht! Wie kannst du das nur alle zwei Wochen über dich ergehen lassen?! Das ist ja so erniedrigend … Kein Wunder bei dem Zaubereiminister.«  
Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte Remus denselben Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Weil Lily eben Lily war, hielt er seine Zunge im Zaum. Allerdings weckten ihre Worte nicht nur Scham, sondern riefen auch die allseits präsente Erschöpfung wieder auf den Plan; stärker als je zuvor. Er wollte sich nur noch in seinem Zimmer zusammenrollen und so lange schlafen, bis Ezechiel wieder seinen pappigen aber leckeren Schokoladenpudding kochte.  
Unentwegt zischte sie vor sich hin, murmelte etwas von »bar jeder Menschlichkeit«, »gezielte Schikane und nahezu kriminelles Kleinhalten von ganz oben« sowie »ganz eindeutig Diskriminierung und Ausgrenzung, wenn du mich fragst.«

  
Es war nicht so, dass Lilys Beobachtungen inakkurat oder überzogen wären. Die Effekte der Ungleichbehandlung von Werwölfen aber hatte sich bereits durch Remus' ganzes Leben gezogen, und er wusste, dass sich so schnell nichts daran ändern würde.  
Seltsamerweise machte es ihn nur noch trauriger, Lily wüten und schimpfen zu hören. Irgendwie fühlte er sich verantwortlich für ihren Zorn und ihre schlechte Laune. In einer gerechten Welt würden sie, anstatt hier durch die deprimierenden Gefilde zu laufen, ein Eis bei Florean Fortescue's essen.  
Auf dem ganzen Weg die Wendeltreppe hinauf, vorbei an der Geistwesen-Behörde und über den nächsten Treppenaufgang zur Zauberwesenbehörde, zischelte und grummelte sie vor sich hin. Remus hielt den Mund und fühlte sich elend. Er konnte sich erst wieder zum Lächeln durchringen, als er die Tür zum Werwolfunterstützungsamt öffnete und ihm der belebend-herbe Geruch von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee entgegen wehte.  
»Oh, Remus! Wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen«, eine rundliche Hexe mit dickglasiger Brille und roten Wangen strahlte ihm entgegen. »Und Sie haben eine Freundin mitgebracht?«  
»Lily Ev- Potter, Ma'am«, Lily reichte ihr die Hand. »Freut mich sehr.«  
»Kommt doch herein. Kaffee? Belegte Brote? Ich habe sie extra heute Morgen vorbereitet.«  
»Nein, danke, ich wollte eigentlich nur … «  
»Schon fertig, mein Lieber«, die Hexe zeigte mit dem Zauberstab über ihre Schulter und die Schublade eines Aktenschrankes sprang auf. »Sofern nichts dazukommt?«  
Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er seufzte, doch diesmal lächelte er. »Wie geht es Ihrem Enkel, Brunhilde?«  
»Oh, der Kleine gerät ständig in Schwierigkeiten. Neulich hat er doch tatsächlich versucht, seine Kröte Casper in einen Löwen zu verwandeln … Das arme Tier hat mit seinem Gebrüll das halbe Viertel aufgescheucht, und Basti hatte solche Angst, dass er weggelaufen ist und vergessen hat, wo er Casper abgesetzt hatte.«  
Remus schmunzelte, trat dann aber einen Schritt zur Seite, als die Tür hinter ihm erneut aufging.  
»Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich … Remus! Wie schön, dich zu sehen«, die zweite Hexe war jünger, doch auch sie trug den üblichen Ministeriumsumhang. Er war tropfnass und ihre Schuhe hinließen eine feuchte Spur. Draußen musste es in Strömen regnen. Mit dem Zauberstab hielt sie ein Tablett samt Haube in der Schwebe, und sie brachte den feinen Geruch nach dunkler Schokolade und Wasser mit sich.  
»Da bist du ja endlich! Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Komm, ich nehme dir das ab«, Brunhilde kam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor geeilt, um das Tablett mit Schokoladenmuffins von ihrer Kollegin in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Remus nutzte den Moment, um die auf ihn zu flatternden Papierbögen vorsichtig einzufangen. Die unberührte Stempelkarte ließ er sofort in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden – aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund wollte er nicht, dass Lily sie allzu deutlich sah.  
Es war ihm bereits unangenehm genug, dass er den Mietminderungsschein, diverse Vergünstigungen bei wohltätigen Händlern, Apothekern und Handwerkern Londons sowie ein monatliches Arbeitsbeschaffungsunterstützungspaket in Anspruch nehmen musste.  
»Remus, wollen Sie nicht doch noch einen Kaffee? Oder etwas zu essen?«  
»Nein, danke. Ich würde heute bereits gefüttert. Auf Wiedersehen, und vielen Dank.«  
Als Lily die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte, nickte sie wohlwollend. »Sind die beiden immer so? Und ist das mit dem Kaffee und dem Essen auch normal?«  
Remus nickte. »Es ist kurz nach Vollmond. Viele, die hier her kommen, haben auch ohne Vollmond ein paar Tage nichts zu essen gehabt.«  
Lily schwieg. Sie sah auf ihre Schuhspitzen hinab, während sie an Remus' Seite die Abteilung zur Kontrolle und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe verließ. Er hörte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie zwanghaft bemüht war, in unverfänglichere Gesprächsgewässer zurückzukehren.  
»Diese eine Ministeriumshexe hat sich ja richtig gefreut. Vielleicht steht sie ja auf dich?«  
»Cailin?«  
»Ich habe ihren Namen nicht mitbekommen, aber ja. Die mit den dunklen Haaren.«  
Remus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. »Sie hat einen Freund.«  
»Ach, du hast sie also schon gefragt?«  
»Nein, aber man lernt sich eben kennen, wenn man monatelang vorbei kommt … «  
  
Bei den Aufzügen hatten sie Glück und erwischten direkt einen, der sie in die unteren Stockwerke brachte. Im vierten Stock stieg eine Hexe zu, die ihrer Feder einen Bericht diktierte und sie nicht weiter beobachtete. Remus fiel erst jetzt wieder ein, dass er immer noch keinen dieser Aufkleber trug – Lily hatte ihren ja dem Ministeriumszauberer überlassen.  
Seine Nervosität jedoch stellte sich als überflüssig heraus. Die Hexe verließ den Aufzug im fünften Stock, wo ein großgewachsener Zauberer zustieg. Sein goldblondes Haar und seine kantigen, klaren Gesichtszüge wirkten sicherlich anziehend auf die Frauenwelt. Anders als bei Remus selbst war sein Lächeln gewinnend, das markante Kinn erhoben und seine Schultern breit.  
Sowohl Lily als auch Remus mussten zwei Mal hinsehen, doch im Gegensatz zu Remus, der sofort den Blick abwandte und die Lippen aufeinander presste, sprach Lily ihren gemeinsamen Bekannten an: »Mulciber?«  
Überrascht drehte er sich um. Nach einem Moment des Stutzens nickte er knapp. »Lupin. Evans.«  
Lily blinzelte und Remus wagte ebenfalls, hinzusehen. Lilys Mund war aufgeklappt. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie nicht einfach Schlammblut nannte. Ermutigt von dieser unerwarteten Geste grundlegenden Anstandes zwang Lily ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen; sie verlagerte unauffällig ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ihre Finger zuckten.  
»Äh … Potter, mittlerweile. Lily Potter.«  
»Oh. Glückwunsch«, brummelte Mulciber, ohne sie anzusehen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf – sorgte dadurch für noch mehr Beendung in dem ohnehin schon schmalen Aufzug - und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ganz offensichtlich war er nicht an einer Konversation interessiert.  
Remus atmete bereits erleichtert auf, doch dann ergriff Lily abermals das Wort. »Mulciber? Hast du noch Kontakt zu Severus?«  
Diesmal ruckte sein Kopf herum, Misstrauen blitzte aus seinen Augen und ein harter Zug war um seinen Mund erschienen. »Was?«  
»Ich … «, Lily hob andeutungsweise die Hände zu einer halb bittenden, halb beschwichtigenden Geste. »Ich dachte nur, weil ihr ja gute Freunde seid, und ich habe so lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört … «  
Remus schob sich eilig ein Stück vor Lily, als Mucliber ein grollendes Knurren ausstieß. »Ist nicht mehr dein Bier, Evans«, ein humorloses Grinsen verzerrte sein Gesicht, das mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr attraktiv aussah. »Lass es einfach gut sein.«  
Lilys Hände sanken herab. Mulcibers Augen folgten ihnen. »Kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, wie es ihm geht?«  
Mulcibers Schultern hoben sich als er durch die Nase einen scharfen Atemzug nahm. Remus war sich sicher, dass sie alle deshalb noch standen, weil sie sich hier und jetzt im Ministerium befanden. Seiner Uniform und seinem Namensschild zur Folge hatte Mulciber hier eine Anstellung gefunden. Er konnte sich also nicht mehr so wie damals in der Schule verhalten.  
Mühsam beherrscht presste er ein »Wenn das irgendwen 'n Scheiß angeht, dann dich « hervor und Lily riss ihre Arme passend zu ihrer schrillen und lauten Stimme hinauf. »Was soll der Unfug, Mulciber? Bist du dir zu fein, um eine einfache, höfliche Frage zu beantworten?«  
»Hast du etwa trotz dem Klunker an deinem Finger Augen für jemanden anderen? Und dann auch noch für irgendwelche abgerissenen Werwölfe … «, Mulciber räusperte sich überdeutlich und grinste, »ich meine natürlich den ehemaligen Vertrauensschüler, oder diesen armen Teufel Snape?«  
Von dieser doch recht einseitigen Unterredung aufgebracht zerrte Mulcibers große Pranke unnötig heftig das Gitter vor der Aufzugstür beiseite und er marschierte hinaus in den Korridor der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Ein »Widerliche Sch- … Schnepfe« warf er dabei noch hinter sich.  
Als Lily mit zusammengepressten Lippen und einem lauten Schnauben das Gitter wieder zu knallte, blitzte ihr teurer Ehering im schummrigen Licht des Aufzugs.


	7. Oppositionelle

  
»Fünf Galleonen und neun Sickel.«  
»Hm?«  
Mr Mullpepper, Besitzer der Mr Mullpepper's Apotheke, wirkte gereizt, ehe er wieder zu seiner Professionalität zurückfand. Seine Augen wanderten über den Grapen, gefüllt mit Jobberknoll-Federn, dem Tonkrug mit Affodilwurzeln, den Billwig-Stacheln in der hölzernen Nadeldose und der Holzspannschachtel gefüllt mit Greifenklauen-Pulver, zurück zu dem Gesicht des Mannes auf der anderen Seite der Theke.  
»Ich kann den Preis nicht noch weiter senken.« Der Zusatz 'nicht einmal für euch Todesser' stand unausgesprochen im Raum.  
»Das wird auch nicht nötig sein«, erwiderte Severus, in einer Tasche seiner Robe kramend. Die gestrige Erinnerung an Zähne, die Furchen in blankes Fleisch schlugen, verfilztes graues Gesichtshaar, rot triefend und die hintergründige Frauenstimme, die ein hysterisches Lachen ausstieß, strapazierten seinen Geist.

Fahrig ließ Severus die fünf goldenen und die neun silbernen Münzen durch die Zwischenräume seiner Finger gleiten, ehe er sie aus dem speckigen Lederbeutel hervorzog. Er entfloh dem Echo des gestrigen Abends, indem er sich darauf konzentrierte, mit ruhigen Händen die Münzen fein säuberlich zu stapeln und so über die Ladentheke zu schieben.  
Der Apotheker nickte, nahm die Münzen an sich und senkte sein Haupt in einer devoten Geste. »Vielen Dank. Beehren Sie mich bald wieder.«  
Nicht, fügte Severus in Gedanken hinzu, als er die Zutaten in seiner magisch vergrößerten Tasche verstaute. Die windschiefe Türe, über dessen Ecke ein Glöckchen hing, welche verheißungsvoll weitere, zahlende Kundschaft versprach, war zum Greifen nahe, doch sie wurde bereits nach innen hin aufgeschoben.  
Um nicht mit dem Neuankömmling zu kollidieren, hielt Severus inne. Augenblicklich sah er sich mit einem überaus charismatischen Mann konfrontiert. Sein langes Haar zu einem wippenden Zopf zusammengebunden, der Körper gehüllt in eine graumelierte Robe. Ausstaffiert mit einem scharlachroten Mantel. An seinem fallenden Revers schimmerte ein silbernes Amulett: Ein in einen Kreis eingefasstes A, drapiert an einer feingliedrigen Silberkette.

»Ahhh, Williamson.«  
Die überaus erfreute Stimme des Apothekers riss Severus aus seiner Starre. Bei dem Anblick des Auroren war sein Herz im freien Fall in den Magen hinabgestürzt.  
Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis herauszufinden, ob der Apotheker den Auroren wegen der zwielichtigen Gestalt in sein Lokal gerufen hatte. Severus drehte seinen Körper seitlich, um in einer fließenden Bewegung an dem Auroren vorbei durch den viel zu engen Eingang hinaus auf die Winkelgasse zu huschen. Seine übliche, zur Schau gestellte Gereiztheit verbarg den Schrecken, den er eben verspürt hatte. Teilweise.  
Als er das Kopfsteinpflaster unter seinen abgetretenen schwarzen Stiefeln verspürte und der Auror hinter ihm in höfliches Geplauder mit dem Apotheker verfiel, konnte Severus ein kurzes, erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken. Verräterisch hämmerte sein Herz gegen den Brustkorb. Beruhigend legte er seine Linke auf diesen und ertastete dabei in der Innentasche seiner Robe zwei Phiolen: Eine mit Felix Felicis – falls es einmal schlecht laufen sollte – und eine mit Acromantulagift – falls es einmal wirklich schlecht laufen sollte.  
Seufzend ließ er den Gedanken fallen und schob ihn zurück in hinterste Ecke seines Geistes. Ohne ein konkretes Ziel vor Augen setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, wollte er doch möglichst viel Raum zwischen sich und den Auroren bringen.

Um zumindest einen weiteren Teil seines Körpers vor der Kälte zu schützen, stopfte Severus die Hände in die Taschen seiner Robe. Hatte die tiefstehende Wintersonne den gestrigen Schnee und das Eis größtenteils tauen lassen, besaß sie doch nicht die Intensität, die Straßen der Winkelgasse zu wärmen.  
Bibbernd zog er seinen Mantel enger um sich, als er um die nächste Ecke ging. Ein frostiger Windstoß ließ seine Nase tropfen. Ärgerlich fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Passage bahnte.  
Er trottete an einem der vielen Schaufenster vorbei und betrachtete sich kurz in der spiegelnden Scheibe. Ein mattes, schwarzes Augenpaar starrte ihm entgegen, gesäumt von tiefen Augenringen. Sein ausgezehrtes Gesicht war lang, schmal und blass. Sein schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar verschmolz mit dem Schwarz seines Mantels.  
Missmutig stellte er fest, dass er in der Eile des heutigen Morgens vergessen hatte, sich zu rasieren. Um weniger verhärmt zu wirken, nahm er sich vor, sich des Bartschattens an Kinn und Wangen zu entledigen, sobald er nach Spinner's End kam.  
Zuvor würde er aber den Tropfenden Kessel besuchen. Seine Züge entspannten sich bei der Vorstellung, seine müden Glieder am dortigen Kamin zu wärmen. Zwei oder drei Gläser Feuerwhisky zusätzlich würden ein Übriges tun. Prüfend wog er das Gewicht seines Geldbeutels in seiner Tasche ab und machte sich dann, weitaus beschwingter als zuvor, auf den Weg zum Pub.

Anders als in der Nokturngasse starrten in der Einkaufspassage der Winkelgasse unzählige, schwarz-weiße Gesichter entgegen. Die Mauern, Fenster und Säulen waren vollgepflastert mit Warnungen und Steckbriefen, die das Ministerium dort hatte aufhängen lassen.  
Die aristokratischen Züge von Bellatrix Lestrange funkelten ihn von einem der unzähligen Steckbriefe aus an.   
Eine zur Gänze verhüllte Gestalt, die ihm entfernt auffiel, lenkte ihn ab. Dieses Subjekt – bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte Severus, dass es sich im Anbetracht der Größe und Statur wohl um eine Frau handeln musste – zog den krapproten Mantel enger um den Leib.  
Der Mantel war nicht das einzig rote an ihrem Aufzug. An einem zierlichen Goldkettchen trug sie weithin sichtbar eine rote Fwuuper-Feder um den Hals; seit Albus Dumbledore bei seiner berüchtigten Rede vor dem Zaubergamot gegen den Dunklen Lord eine Phönixfeder gut sichtbar am Revers seiner Robe getragen hatte, steckten die dümmsten und mutigsten Ministeriumstreuen die weitaus kostengünstigere Variante an oder gaben sich mit kleinen Zeichnungen und gemurmelten Passwörtern untereinander zu erkennen.   
Da er seine Chance erkannte, einen Blutsverräter oder ein Mitglied der Opposition zu überführen, stahl sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf seine Gesichtszüge. Sogleich begann er seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Die kleine Seitengasse, kurz vor der magischen Menagerie, brachte ihn auf die Idee für den nächsten Schachzug. Mit ausladenden Schritten zog er an der verfolgten Person vorbei, nur um diese dann kurzerhand am Mantelkragen zu packen und in die enge Passage zu zerren.  
Der Krieg hatte nach wenigen Jahren Narben in seinen Verhaltensmustern hinterlassen.  
Verborgen im Schatten der steinernen Häuserwände nutze Severus seinen rechten Unterarm, um diesen Unglücksraben an die Hauswand zu pressen. Drohend hatte er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Linken erhoben. Der spitze Schrei, den die Gestalt ausstieß, klang ihm wie Musik in den Ohren. Genießerisch sog er die daraus sprechende Angst auf. Er genoss dieses Machtgefälle. Der gehetzte Klang ihrer Stimme wirkte zusätzlich erstaunlich anziehend auf ihn.  
»Wenn deine Hand auch nur zuckt … «, zischte Severus ruhig und überließ die restliche Drohung der Vorstellungskraft seines Gegenübers. Als sich ihre behandschuhten Finger daraufhin flach an die Hauswand pressten, wagte er einen Blick in die Tiefen der Kapuze. Die lässige Überlegenheit fiel sogleich wie eine vage Erinnerung binnen eines einzigen kurzen Momentes von ihm ab. Es waren ein grünes Augenpaar, die Pupillen vor Schreck geweitet, das ihn anstarrte.  
»Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?!«  
»Du tust mir – «  
»Ach?«, unterbrach Severus sie. »Ich tue dir weh? Was ist, wenn sie dich hier entdecken? Hast du auch nur eine Idee, was sie mit dir anstellen würden?!«  
Auch wenn die Sätze ihm im Zorn einfach so über die Lippen flossen, bereitete ihm das Sprechen Unbehagen. Trotz der Kälte begann er zu schwitzen. Als das Bild von ihr an Stelle der zwei Deliquenten der gestrigen Nacht, in seinen Gedanken Form annahm, wurde seine Wut weiter angefacht. Der Raum in seiner Brust wurde enger.

»Sie?«, Lily reckte ihr Kinn, ihre Stimme wurde heiser, erstickt von etwas, das Severus nie wieder zu hören gehofft hatte. »Du meinst Ihr.«  
Sie standen so sich nah. Wenn sie sprach, konnte er den Duft von Zahnpasta, Salbei und Minze, wahrnehmen. Sein leerer Magen hingegen stieß den Geruch von Magensäure aus. Severus hatte den Geschmack auf der eigenen Zunge. Sein rechte Augenbraue schnellte nach oben und sein zorniger Gesichtsausdruck wurde durch eine Note Spott ergänzt. Sie dachte wohl noch immer, sie wäre hier die Schulsprecherin – unantastbar, weit über allen anderen, und nichts hätte er ihr mehr gegönnt; doch das hier war leider die Realität.  
»Offensichtlich ist dir der Ernst deiner Lage nicht bewusst.«  
»Drohst du mir, Severus?«  
Als Antwort stieß er ein hämisches Lachen aus. Dass sie auch nur den Verdacht hegte, dass sie von ihm Gefahr zu befürchten hatte, war mehr als bizarr. Nur widerwillig kam er ihrer stummen Forderung nach, lockerte seinen Griff von ihr und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Diesen so gewährten Freiraum nutze sie sogleich. Sie stolperte ein Paar Schritte tiefer in die Seitengasse hinein.  
Sogleich erbrach sie Teile ihres heutigen Frühstücks auf das Kopfsteinpflaster vor ihr.  
»Lily … W-Was?!«  
Hatte er sie doch verletzt? War ihr Hinterkopf mit der Wand kollidiert? Wie konnte er herausfinden, was ihr fehlte? Auf leisen Sohlen folgte er ihr und leistete hilflose Gesellschaft, als sie ihre Kapuze in den Nacken schob und ihre flammende Mähne dem Frost preis gab.  
»Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet«, sagte sie keuchend, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm und wischte sich dabei mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.  
Ehe er den Gedanken final durchdacht hatte, waren die Worte schon über seine Lippen gesprudelt: »Ich bring dich zu deinem Heiler. Sag mir nur, wo.«  
»Meine Güte, Severus … Krieg dich wieder ein«, noch immer zitternd lehnte Lily sich an die Hauswand, der feine Spott passte nicht zu ihrem geschwächten Zustand. Die Sommersprossen auf der kalkweißen Leinwand zuckten nervös. Beiläufig strich sie sich einen Schwung Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Verheißungsvoll fielen diese über ihre Schulter hinab auf ihr verhülltes Dekolleté und umschmeichelten die Taille.  
»D-Das wollte ich nicht.«  
»So reumütig? Bist du das auch bei den anderen Opfern?«  
»Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung, wenn wir einfach mal beim Thema bleiben würden?«, grollte er, die vor Nervosität zitternden Hände in seinen Robentaschen vergrabend. Es ging ihr ganz offensichtlich schlecht. Wieso ließ sie ihn nicht helfen?

  
»Herrje, Sev!« Der Spitzname kam ihr so leicht über die Lippen. Ein fleckiges Rot schlich sich auf seine Wangen. »Das mit der Übelkeit hatte nichts … Na ja, nur wenig mit dir zu tun. Das ist nun mal so wenn man schwanger ist.«  
»Du bist ... was?!«  
Sie lächelte stolz und nickte. Den Trotz verbarg sie nur mühsam. »Deine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe habe ich schon immer an dir gemocht« , antwortete sie neckisch: »Ja, Sev, James und ich erwarten ein Kind. Und eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg zu Ollivander, bevor mich diese sanfte und freundschaftliche Geste deinerseits vom Weg abgebracht hat.«  
»Wie? Was?!«, fassungslos stotternd streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie schlängelte ihre Schultern an ihm vorbei, als sie sich von der Wand abstieß.  
Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen. Severus besah sie mit einem langen, kritischen Blick. Sie war schlank wie eh und je. Da war kein verräterisches Bäuchlein zu finden, nur die sinnlichen Kurven, die er schon zu Schulzeiten begehrt hatte.  
»James … Nun ja, sein Zauberstab muss repariert werden«, Lily schmunzelte noch immer über seine entsetzte Reaktion.  
Zwar war die Information, dass Potter zur Zeit unbewaffnet und schutzlos war, ein kleiner Silberstreif in Severus' Leben, jedoch bedeutete dies auch, dass dieser herumstolzierende Unrat seine schwangere Ehefrau großer Gefahr aussetze.  
Dies und die Tatsache, dass Severus schmerzlich daran erinnert wurde, dass die beiden verheiratet waren und folglich diese Verschwendung von Magie mit Erfolg seine Klauen in Lily geschlagen hatte, brachte Severus ohnehin schon übervolles Fass zum Überlaufen.  
Ein tiefes Grollen löste sich aus Severus' Brust. Seine in den Taschen vergrabenen Hände umklammerten das nächstbeste – seine Linke bekam ein leeres Glasröhrchen zu fassen, das knackend zwischen seinen Fingern zerbarst. Es gab keinen Schmerz, nur ein Gefühl brutaler Befriedigung, als sein Fleisch aufgeschlitzt wurde.  
Schmerz rauschte durch sein Nervensystem, schärfte seine Sinne und stimmte seine Gedanken wieder in die richtige Tonlage. Lily starrte ihn an als habe er nicht mehr alle Reisig Zweige am Besen.  
»Wie kann dieses entartete Individuum es wagen, dich in diesem Zustand zu Ollivander zu schicken? Wegen seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit seinen Zauberstab entsprechend pfleglich zu behandeln?«, knurrte Severus zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch: »Er kann dich nicht schützen, Lily. Komm mit mir.«  
Beiläufig zog er die Hand aus der Tasche und rieb mit den Fingern über den Daumenballen. Blute, nadelfeine Glassplitter rieselten auf das nasse Pflaster voller Schneematsch.  
»Was?! Hast du den Verstand verloren? Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst reden? Entartetes Individuum! Wie kommst du auf die wahnwitzige Idee, dass ich einem wie dir vertrauen würde?! Dass ich das überhaupt könnte.«  
Ihre Antwort war reines Benzin für das Feuer, das sich in seinem Brustkorb ausgebreitet hatte. Mühsam wog er die nächsten Worte ab und presste sie abermals zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, um Lily nicht noch weiter zu verärgern.  
»I-Ich meine: Komm mit mir nach Spinner's End. Niemand wird dich dort vermuten. Du wirst endlich sicher sein. Ich kann und werde euch beschützen, Lily.«  
Die wenigen Schritte, die sie benötigte, um wieder nah an ihn heran zu treten, hallten in der Seitengasse wieder. Severus, gebannt auf die korallfarbenen Lippen Lilys starrend, fand keine Atemluft. Eine Antwort war alles, was er brauchte. Nur ein einziges Wort. Lily hingegen sah recht nachdenklich zu ihm auf, hob eine Hand, um diese auf Severus linken Unterarm zu legen.  
»Wir verstecken uns vor dir, Severus. Vor dir und den anderen Todessern.«  
Die Sanftheit dieser Geste stand im totalen Kontrast zu dem harten Urteil, das sie soeben ausgesprochen hatte. Wusste sie, dass sich sein Dunkles Mal dort befand, wo sie ihn eben berührt hatte, oder war es reiner Zufall gewesen?  
Ausdruckslos starrte Severus Lily an. Sie löste sich von ihm, doch ehe sie ihn passieren konnte, um zurück auf die Winkelgasse zu gelangen, vertrat Severus ihr den Weg. Er überragte sie und baute sich auf, soweit seine schmächtige Gestalt dies zuließ. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Sie lächelte in tiefer Traurigkeit, ehe sie doch noch verschwand.  
Sie war an Ort und Stelle disappariert.

Fahrig griff seine Hand ins Leere, dort wo sie sich zuvor befunden hatte. Ein schweres, langanhaltenes Seufzen ging in ein Knurren über, als er sich aus der Seitengasse heraus bewegte.   
Sich seiner Situation und der Umstände allmählich wieder bewusst werdend, hob Severus den Kragen seiner Robe an und verbarg Teile seines Gesichts dahinter. Ein schneidender Windzug erinnerte ihn an seine vorheriges Absichten.  
Zwei Feuerwhisky wären jetzt genau das richtige. Knurrend schüttelte er einen Klumpen Eismatsch vom Stiefel. Zusätzlich zu den anderen fünf Gläsern …  
Seine Schritte führten ihn jedoch nicht zum Ausgang der Winkelgasse. Nicht zum Tropfenden Kessel. Stattdessen schlug er den Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein, zur Nokturngasse.

Galt sie immer noch als zwielichtig und heruntergekommen, erlebte dieser kleine Kosmos seit Kurzem einen beträchtlichen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung.  
Es war ein Naturgesetz, dachte Severus bitter, als er mit hängenden Schultern die Treppenstufen hinab in die Gasse stieg. Wenn irgendwo der Trog bis zum Überlaufen gefüllt war, dann kamen diese Viecher von allen Seiten angerannt.

Den Kopf gesenkt, hinter aufgestelltem Kragen und dem Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar verborgen, ließ er den Blick schweifen. Anhänger, Sympathisanten oder auch nur Nutznießer des Dunklen Lords tummelten sich hier zuhauf.  
Waren die Kapuzen zuvor stets tief in die Gesichter gezogen, wankten nun Spitzhüte, Pillboxen, gefiederte Batist-Hüte oder Zylinder auf den Köpfen der Hexen und Magier umher. Extravaganz wurde zur Schau gestellt. Schmückende Artefakte oder eindeutige Zustimmungsbekundungen untermauerten den entweder kürzlich oder schon langfristig erlangten Reichtum und rieben ihm auch denen, die es wirklich nicht wissen wollten, unter die Nase.  
Die Stirn in Falten gelegt bahnte sich Severus mühselig den Weg durch die enge Gasse und schob sich an wärmenden Leibern vorbei. Eine runzelige, gebeugte Hexe packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihm sogleich eine Phiole mit der Aufschrift 'Basiliskenzahnpulver' vor die Nase. »Acromantulagift und Tentakelsamen kann ich dir auch bieten«, zischte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu, während Severus die Alte mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung verscheuchte wie ein lästiges Insekt.  
Der Pfandleiher, der auch in diesen Zeiten gute Geschäfte machte, bugsierte gerade einen unliebsamen Kunden aus seinen Geschäftsräumen, als Severus die Türe zum 'The White Wyvern' aufschob.  
Rauch schlug ihm entgegen und der Gestank nach abgestandenen Butterbier, Met und dem Schweiß zahlloser Kunden stand in der Luft. Sehnsüchtig rief Severus sich den Duft nach Salbei und Minze in Erinnerung.

»Es ist mir gleich, wie oft das Ministerium seine Unwahrheiten wiederholt«, die fast zahnlose Gestalt hinter der Theke sah auf und ranzte sogleich »Tür zu!« in Severus' Richtung, ehe er in seinem zuvor geführten Monolog fortfuhr: »Immer wieder behauptete Unwahrheiten werden nicht zu Wahrheiten, sondern, was schlimmer ist, zu Gewohnheiten!«  
Die kleine Schar von Gästen auf der anderen Seite des Tresens nickte verhalten oder brummte zustimmend. Severus lächelte matt.

Um ein paar Sickel und Knuts erleichtert fand Severus sich wenig später, ein großes Glas Feuerwhisky in seiner Linken, den Kopf schwer gestützt auf seine Rechte unweit des Kamines des 'The White Wyvern' wieder.  
Er hatte es unzweifelhaft verbockt. Der Anblick der feurigen Locken, stürmisch ineinander verworren und in der Wintersonne schimmernd, hatte ihm zugesetzt. Doch er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Anders als ein wildgewordenes Erumpent hätte er nicht sofort Potter attackieren dürfen.  
Er hätte wesentlich subtiler vorgehen sollen.  
Vielleicht wäre dann sogar, um der guten alten Zeiten willen, ein längeres Gespräch und ein Umtrunk im Kessel drin gewesen. Hätte, hätte, hätte, dachte Severus bitter schmunzelnd und nahm kurzerhand einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lily. Das hätte er sagen sollen. Nein. Eher noch würde er an seiner eigenen Galle ersticken, ehe er ihr zu solch einem Fehltritt gratulierte. Der Gedanke, dass Lily – seine Lily – eine richtige Familie mit diesem … diesem Ausschuss … diesem unnützen Blutsverräter gegründet hatte, riss ihn in einen tiefen Abgrund.  
Lily wünschte sich Kinder, das wusste er schon lange. Sie würde eine wundervolle Mutter werden, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel. Auch wenn er selbst dahingehend wenige bis gar keine Ambitionen gehabt hatte, so war ihm doch das eine oder andere Mal Lily mit geschwollenem Bauch und warmem Lächeln durch die Gedanken gegeistert.  
Sie würde eine wunderschöne Tochter haben, die das flammend rote Haar und die smaragdgrünen Augen ihrer Mutter hätte. Genau so klug und stolz wie sie. Severus würde die ganze Welt einmal auf Links drehen, um genau die Blume zu finden, die ihre Tochter haben wollte.  
Seine Tochter.  
Das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Fratze verzogen klammerte er sich an das Getränk in seiner Hand und leerte es. Das charakteristische Brennen, verschaffte ihm Erleichterung und so trank er weiter. Das Glas rauchte auch ohne Inhalt weiter.

Der Wirt und dessen Elf verstanden es meisterlich, die Gläser seiner Kundschaft niemals allzu lange leer zu lassen und erst, als Severus gerade so noch stehen (und apparieren) konnte, verließ er die wärmende Stube und fand seinen Weg zurück nach Spinner's End. Schwankend riss er seine Haustür auf und ließ sich bäuchlings auf das nächste Sofa fallen. Im einfallenden Sonnenlicht der untergehenden Sonne konnte er die aufsteigenden Staubpartikel tanzen sehen, während er langsam seine Augen schloss.


	8. Das gewisse Etwas

In wachsender Ungeduld ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Überall umgaben ihn Häuser mit buckligen Dächern und warzigen Fassaden, denen die Schindeln ausfielen und von denen der Kalk rieselte. Die Last der Schneedecke drohte sie zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen zu zerquetschen. Die Bauwerke lehnten sich gegeneinander wie Schwindsüchtige, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Aus dem ganzjährig geöffneten Fenster der Apotheken kroch der Gestank von Ether und Nieskraut.

  
»Scheiße!« Amycus rieb sich die Augen. Schon wieder hatten sich die feinen Schneeflocken in seinen Wimpern verfangen. Alles war von weißem, pelzigem Frost und dürren Eiszapfen bewachsen und er würde bald dazugehören, wenn Rosier nicht endlich seinen Arsch hierher bewegen würde.  
Die Tür schwang auf. Ein verheißungsvoller und wärmender Luftzug verließ zusammen mit einer schwankenden Gestalt den Pub. Hoffnung keimte in Amycus auf. Er kannte den Kerl, der eben das Lokal verlassen hatte.  
Es war dieser Abschaum, Snape. Er taumelte und blieb stehen, stütze sich schwankend an die Fassade, während seine schwarzen Augen hektisch das Umfeld abtasteten. Um ein Mindestmaß an Etikette bemüht – eigentlich war Amycus dazu schon zu verfroren – hob er die Hand zum Gruße. Snape reagierte nicht.

  
»Eh! Snape? Nimm mich mal mit rein! S‘ echt schweinekalt hier draußen.« Wie zum Beweis, rieb Amycus abermals die steifen Finger aneinander.  
»W-Was? Seh ich so aus, als hätte ich Gold? Verschwinde!«, lallte Snape.  
So besoffen, wie der Kerl war, bekam er nichts mehr mit. Kurz wog Amycus ab, ob er ihm nicht vielleicht die Geldbörse entwenden sollte, denn wenn er es nicht tat, würde der Nächste es tun, der diesem armen Stück Scheiße über den Weg lief. Verdient hätte er es allemal, doch als sich Snape stolpernd von der Wand löste und die Stufen hinab ins Herz der Nokturngasse torkelte, schüttelte Amycus nur den Kopf. Beim Gehen murmelte diese Vogelscheuche noch etwas von einer »Lily« und ließ Amycus bibbernd vor der Tür zum Pub zurück.

  
Rechts von ihm goss ein mordshässlicher Hauself einen Eimer tintenschwarzes Wasser auf die Straße. Bei seinem Anblick musste Amycus hämisch grinsen. Zumindest gab es einen Arsch hier in der Nokturngasse, der noch erbärmlicher fror als er selbst. Mit einem Hauch Genugtuung und kaum unterdrücktem Zorn verkroch er sich weiter in seinem schwarzen Mantel.  
Er hatte einen halben Tag gebraucht, um von Hogwarts hierher zu gelangen. Die Odyssee von der Flucht durch einen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade und von dort aus mit dem Fahrenden Ritter in die Nokturngasse sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

Also blieb er hartnäckig und stumm, bis etwas Großes, Dunkles mit dem Dach des Pubs kollidierte und Kaskaden von Eiszapfen auf ihn hinabregneten. Lauthals fluchend machte Amycus einen Satz zur Seite, doch schwer und nass traf ihn der Schnee und schmolz sofort in seinem Nacken, obwohl er sich ausgiebig schüttelte. Knurrend pulte er einzelne Schnee- und Eisklumpen aus seinem Kragen.  
Nur ein Irrer würde auf seinem Besen beim Sturzflug die Regenrinne streifen. Ein Irrer, den er kannte. Vermutlich war das sogar Absicht gewesen. Dem Arsch war es zuzutrauen. Trotz der aufkommenden Böen setzte Rosier zur Landung an und schwang sich leichtfüßig vom Besen.  
Dicke, gefütterte Handschuhe aus Leder, eine wärmende Robe und eine Fliegerbrille. Alles war von feinem Raureif bedeckt. Sein Umhang jedoch war die Krönung. Weißer Zobel und dicker, schwarzer Wollstoff. Am liebsten hätte Amycus ihm dieses Angeberding von den Schultern gerissen und abgefackelt. Das Feuerchen hätte seine Finger gewärmt und Rosiers überhebliches Gesicht entgleisen zu sehen, sein Inneres.  
Lässig warf Evan die Kapuze in den Nacken. Den Silberpfeil schulternd betrachtete er dabei sein Umfeld und die voranschreitende Dämmerung auf diese halb gelangweilte, halb abwesende Art und Weise, die er so häufig an den Tag legte. Beiläufig pflückte er sich die Fliegerbrille aus dem Gesicht. Bei all dem ließ er sich alle Zeit der Welt. Dieses Maß an Taktlosigkeit sprengte Amycus Nervenkostüm. Ein wütendes Grollen kroch ihm die Kehle hinauf.  
»Ja, ja, knurr du nur. Niemand hat dich gezwungen, draußen auf mich zu warten«, sagte Evan mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Insgesamt wirkte Rosier nur wenig betroffen, seinen Gast eine volle halbe Stunde zu früh zum Treffpunkt zitiert zu haben.  
»Wär ja rein, aber kann ich nich«, brummte Amycus und schüttelte sich die übrig gebliebenen Eiszapfen von den Schultern.  
»Oh. Ja, natürlich.«  
Rosier schloss zu ihm auf, verpasste ihm einen beschwichtigenden und kumpelhaften Schlag auf die Schulter, ehe er die Türe zum White Wyvern aufzog. Wohlig in die ihm entgegenschlagende Wärme und den Lärm eintauchend, ließ sich Amycus von Rosier ins Innere bugsierten.

  
Zuerst spürte Amycus seine Beine wieder, dann allmählich auch seine Füße und sogar die Zehen. Heiße Nadelstiche vertrieben die stille Taubheit, die nur widerstrebend das bereits sicher geglaubte Terrain wieder hergab. Die Schlacht vollzog sich in gleicher Weise an den Ohren und den Fingern. Rosier war so aufmerksam gewesen, die Roben der beiden mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zu trocknen, ehe er seinen Gast an einen Platz nahe des prasselnden Kamins führte.

  
»Sag nichts weiter! Der Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger ist eine Farce, besonders für uns Reinblüter. Wenn du also irgendetwas brauchen solltest … «, Rosier ließ den restlichen Satz unausgesprochen, denn zwei weitere Zauberer machten Anstalten, sich zu ihnen an den Tisch zu setzen.  
Der eine Zauberer quetschte sich auf den Stuhl neben Evan und grinste stumpf in die Runde. Sein platinblondes Haar war kurz und seine Pupillen lagen – merkwürdig geweitet – inmitten aschgrauer Iriden. Seine Bindehaut war durchzogen von feinen roten Adern.  
Viel zu heftig riss er Rosier in eine Umarmung. Neben diesem Kerl wirkte selbst der hochgewachsene Evan schmal und mickrig wie ein kleines Kind. Wenig begeistert aber schief lächelnd tätschelte er dem anderen die Schulter.  
»Guten Tag, Mulciber … und Avery hast du auch mitgebracht. Wie reizend.«  
Der als Avery titulierte Geselle war klein und schmächtig. Die weit aufgerissenen, starren Augen, tief in den Höhlen liegend, erweckten den Eindruck eines schon sehr weit und lange gehetzten Wildtieres.  
»Rosier.«  
Wenn Avery sprach, kam eine Zahnlücke zum Vorschein, die zwischen seinen oberen Schneidezähnen prangte. »Und wer – bei Merlins blutigen Eiern – ist dieses Kind da?«  
»Das ist Amycus Carrow«, erläuterte Rosier ruhig und befreite sich mit etwas Nachdruck aus Mulcibers Umklammerung. »Ihr kennt die Carrows sicherlich aus dem Reinblüterverzeichnis?«  
Er machte eine Kunstpause, die sein Publikum nicht zu schätzen wusste.  
»Nun, vor euch seht ihr den Erben.«  
Ruckartig ließ Mulciber von Rosier ab, knallte seine Fäuste auf den schweren Holztisch und lachte. »Wieder nur ein Erbe? Und wegen so was bestellst du uns hier her? Du langweilst mich, Evan.«  
Von der schmerzhaft vertrauten Geste aufgeschreckt zog Amycus die Hände vom Tisch und vergrub sie vorsichtshalber in seiner Robe, dort wo er auch seinen Zauberstab hatte.  
»Er hat auch eine Schwester«, sagte Rosier beiläufig und richtete dabei seine durch den Flugwind nur minimal in Unordnung gekommene Frisur.  
»Zwillingsschwester«, korrigierte Amycus ihn grummelnd.  
»Und dann schleppst du mir den Kerl an?«  
Avery quittierte Mulcibers affektiert enttäuschte Bemerkung mit einem dünnen, keuchenden Lachen.  
»Geistreich und eloquent wie eh und je, alter Freund. Sagt, ist Snape nicht anwesend?«, erkundigte sich Rosier nebenbei, während er den Wirt mit einem abfälligen Winken herbeirief.  
Mulciber und Avery sahen sich in wachsender Irritation an, ehe sie beide gleichermaßen mit den Schultern zuckten. »Falls du was bestellt hast, musst du zu dem. Der jammert in letzter Zeit andauernd, dass er nicht hinterherkommt.«

Der Hauself des Wirts kam herbeigeeilt. Es war das gleiche Vieh, das Amycus auf der Straße gesehen hatte. Mulciber bestellte vier Gläser Feuerwhisky und verpasste dem Elfen einen Tritt. Quiekend und Entschuldigungen jaulend rannte das Vieh davon.  
Amycus‘ Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Diese kleinen Mistkäfer verdienten es ja gar nicht besser; auch wenn es mehr Spaß machte, sich mit etwas anzulegen, das sich wehrte. Würde er den Bwca so behandeln, könnte er ein paar Stunden später seine eigenen Innereien vom Boden und den Wänden abkratzen – Hauselfen dagegen waren wirklich das allerletzte.  
Der Riese zu seiner Rechten hatte das Schmunzeln wohl bemerkt und grunzte ungehalten. »Was gibt’s denn da zu lachen, du Pfosten?«  
Auch wenn ihn die altbekannte Wut durchzuckte, biss Amycus nur die Zähne zusammen. Das hier war sein erstes ernsthaftes Treffen mit den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Wenn er sich jetzt blöd anstellte, versaute er es noch.  
Daher knurrte er nur in Richtung Rosiers: »Snape hat sich vor ner halben Stunde von hier verpisst. Hab ihn noch gesehn. War hackedicht. Hat was von 'ner Lily gefaselt.«  
Bei dem Namen der Frau brachen die restlichen drei Männer am Tisch in schallendes Gelächter aus. Erst als der Elf zittrig die Getränke brachte, hatten sich die Herren wieder beruhigt. Feixend nahm Avery einen großen Schluck und erschauderte wohlig.  
»Vielleicht sollten wir ihm den Gefallen tun und ihn oblivieren? Merkwürdig, dass er da noch nicht selbst draufgekommen ist.«  
»Na, lass ihn ruhig. Für ein Schlammblut war die schon echt nicht schlecht. Und du weißt ja, wie Halbblüter sind.«  
Rosier schüttelte den Kopf. Seine blasierte Miene war einer angewiderten Grimasse mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hochgezogenen Lippen gewichen. »Widerlich, dieses Getier. Ich kann nicht verstehen, welchen Reiz so etwas hätte.«  
»Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an McDonald? Dieses Schlammblut? Unter dem Imperius war die gar nicht mehr so prüde.«  
Mulcibers Stimme war tief geworden und seine hellen Augen erfüllte ein boshaftes Funkeln. Aus Averys Richtung folgte ein weiteres ersticktes Auflachen, derweil Rosier noch angewiderter drein sah.

Die Tatsache, dass Amycus seine Zehen wieder bewegen konnte, machte ihn unaufmerksam. Die Mädchen, über die geredet wurde, kannte er ohnehin nicht. Das war noch vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen.  
Stattdessen starrte er auf das verbliebene Glas Feuerwhisky, das unberührt mitten auf dem Tisch stand. War der für ihn? Amycus wusste, wie teuer dieses Zeug war, und dass Mulciber ihm einfach so welchen bestellte, ergab doch keinen Sinn. Den Blick auf das rauchende, einladend dunkelrot funkelnde Getränk geheftet, kam er dennoch ins Grübeln über das unleidige Tischthema.  
Bei diesem Treffen hatte er wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, über so etwas reden zu müssen (oder in seinem Fall eher zuzuhören, was schon öde genug war), aber scheinbar tratschte man überall über ein und dasselbe: Hexen.  
Hexen mit ihrem dämlichen Gekicher und ihren wiegenden Hüften, ihrem Lächeln und all ihren Haarpflegetips und Schminke und dem ganzen anderen Scheiß, für den Alecto sich auch interessierte.  
Amycus schaltete dabei regelmäßig auf Durchzug. Die Mädchen in seinem Jahrgang bekamen Atemnot bei Schulsprecher Barty Crouch Jr, oder schmachteten Bradley Travers hinterher. Beide waren im Reinblüterverzeichnis aufgeführt. Genau so wie Amycus.  
Aber das Freundlichste, was er dieses Jahr von einer Hexe gehört hatte, war »Schweinefresse« gewesen. Nicht, dass die kleine Brünette mit den Locken es ihm ins Gesicht gesagt hätte, aber ihr geflüstertes Zischeln war mehr als laut genug gewesen, um es deutlich zu hören. Ihn Guhl zu nennen, wie letztes Jahr noch, war offenbar zu unkreativ gewesen.  
Aber alles Schall und Rauch.  
Ihm war das vollkommen egal.  
Hexen waren sowieso nervig. Die ganze Zeit kicherten und tuschelten sie, und außer ihren Freundinnen und der neuesten Mode interessierten die sich ja für nichts Cooles. Alecto war eine Ausnahme. Aber der Rest konnte ihm gut und gerne gestohlen bleiben.  
Was vermutlich ohnehin der Fall sein würde – von wegen reinblütige Männer heirateten hübsche Hexen und bekamen einen Haufen Kinder. Er wollte keines von diesen englischen Püppchen, die in einem Palast lebten und mit solchen Kerlen wie Rosier Wein schlürften.  
Dass diese hübschen, kultivierten Mädchen ihn noch weniger wollten als er sie, versuchte er zwar aus seinem Gedankenstrom fernzuhalten, dennoch ließ ihn der flüchtige Gedanke übellaunig das Gesicht verziehen. Rosiers Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aufschrecken. Mit der freien Hand schob er ihm das übriggebliebene Glas Feuerwhisky vor die Nase.

»Hach, die lieben, verhassten, verfluchten, gesegneten Hexen, hm? Die verdrehen selbst dem robustesten Zauberer den Kopf. Nur nicht zu zurückhaltend, mein junger Freund. Trink ruhig. Es wird ja nicht schöner, wenn es da herumsteht.«  
»Der ist doch noch feucht hinter den Ohren«, stellte Mulciber hämisch fest und manövrierte dabei den Silberpfeil, den Rosier mit den triefenden Steigbügeln an den Tisch gelehnt hatte, hinter sich. »Der kennt bestimmt nur die Möse seiner Schwester.«  
Amycus biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, mahnte sich zur Ruhe, doch es reichte nicht. Mit bebender Hand schob er das Glas beiseite, im nächsten Moment lag er mit dem Oberkörper quer über dem Tisch, seine Finger im Umhangkragen dieses Hurensohns verheddert.  
»Mochyn! Ich schlag dir die Zähne ein!«  
Die altersschwachen Möbel knarzten protestierend, und Mulcibers schwankte träge grinsend auf seinem Stuhl, als Amycus ihn schüttelte. Rosier gluckste leise, während Avery nur die Augen verdrehte.  
»Ärger den Kleinen nicht so«, murmelte Rosier und begutachtete dabei sachlich, wie Mulciber sich Amycus vom Hals abpflückte, derweil Avery sich teilnahmslos einen Zigarillo ansteckte.  
Der beißende Gestank der Räucherware irritierte Amycus' Nase und holte ihn so auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Schnaufend und schnaubend ließ er sich von Rosier zurück auf seinen Platz weisen. Gierig langte er nach seinem Getränk und stürzte es sich in den Rachen. So ein Gesöff hatte er auch in tads alten Sachen gefunden. Amycus hustete lauthals. Alecto und er hatten die Flasche nach mams Beerdigung gemeinsam geleert. An mehr erinnerte er sich nicht mehr von diesem Abend.  
Ihm wurde warm, zuerst im Magen, dann im Kopf.  
»Entschuldige, Evan«, sagte Mulciber und rieb sich dabei die Kehle. »War nicht meine Absicht, die Gefühle dieses zarten Blümchens zu verletzten.«  
Nun wurden auch seine Ohren warm.

»He, Kleiner«, zischte Avery scheel zwischen zwei Zügen und neigte sich ihm ein Stück entgegen. Nicht weit genug, um tatsächlich ein ernstzunehmendes Zwiegespräch führen zu können, doch Amycus nahm seine halbgare Bemühung zur Kenntnis. »Im Ernst: Wie alt bist du? Elf?«  
Die von ihm erdachte schlagfertige Antwort, die er sich bereits am Vortag zurecht gelegt hatte, entfiel Amycus. »Ich … äh … bin dreizehn.«

Ehe Mulciber zu einem neuen Schwall aus Spott und Hohn ansetzen konnte, knallte hinter ihnen die Tür auf. Ein kalter Windzug schoss durch den rauchigen Pub und der Wirt schrie hinter seiner Theke. »Tür zu!«  
Folgsam schlossen die zwei Neuankömmlinge die Türe hinter sich und funkelten in die Runde.  
Die beiden waren auf Streit aus – nichts war offensichtlicher. Amycus kramte in seinen Erinnerungen, denn die Männer kamen im vage bekannt vor.  
»Snape! Wir suchen Severus Snape«, verkündete der Größere der beiden. Mit seiner Lederjacke und seiner zerrissenen Hose erweckte er den schäbigen Eindruck eines Muggels. Rosier erhob sich, wich jedoch keinen Schritt von der Tischkante zurück und lächelte herablassend.  
Er holte bereits Luft, doch Mulciber kam ihm zuvor. »Siehst du schlecht? Der ist nicht da«, schnarrte er und leerte sein Glas.  
»Rutscht der nicht gerade über dieses Schlammblut? Wie hieß sie gleich? Evans?«, stichelte Avery und stieß dabei einen Schwall Rauch aus.  
Das Gesicht des anderen Neuankömmlings verdunkelte sich schlagartig. Sein Begleiter packte ihn bei den Schultern und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
»Ach, ja … Du hast recht.« Mulciber schlug sich amüsiert mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. »Die schreit ja regelmäßig die ganze Nachbarschaft zusammen.«  
»Da kannst du dein Ding auch direkt in einen Hauselfen stecken«, fügte Rosier gleichgültig murmelnd hinzu und kramte in seinen Robentaschen herum. Er zog eine Packung Chesterfield-Zigaretten hervor und reichte sie Amycus. Ehe dieser jedoch nach einer greifen konnte, erschütterte der Druck eines Schockzaubers die Runde.  
»Nochmal treffe ich nicht daneben«, knurrte der offensichtliche Muggelsympathisant, sein runenverzierter Zauberstab wies in die Runde und seine hart gewordene Miene musterte einen nach dem anderen.  
Sein Kumpel fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar und richtete seine Brille. »Hast du dir beim letzten verlorenen Quidditchspiel das aufgeblasenen Kopf gestoßen, Rosier, oder wieso faselst du so einen Dreck?«  
Obwohl der Zauberer offensichtlich stinksauer war, traf ihn die Beleidigung gegen die Frau ungleich härter als den anderen. Er machte einen Schritt auf Rosier zu und musterte seine Miene, als hätte er ein seltenes Insekt vor sich.  
»Euer Hauschirurg hat wirklich Hervorragendes geleistet.« Anerkennend nickte er und rieb sich seinen imaginären Rauschebart. »Wär doch schade, dein hübsches Gesicht schon wieder zu demolieren, wie?« Er lächelte generös. »Sag mir, wo ich Schniefelus finde, dann kann euer kleines … «, auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort blickte er kurz in die bizarre Runde – Amycus mit seinen roten Ohren, Avery, dessen Augen ungesund hervorquollen hinter seinem Zigarillorauch, Mulciber, der beinahe sein Glas in der geballten Pranke zerquetschte, und Rosier, der sich weiterhin aufführte, als wäre er Merlin persönlich, » … euer Teekränzchen hier weitergehen, alle kommen heute Abend heile nach Hause und Mutti muss nicht wieder schimpfen.«  
»Das wird nie passieren«, flötete Avery in sein Glas und zerdrückte übertrieben grausam die Glut des Zigarillos auf der Tischplatte. Rosier löste sich nun doch vom Tisch und sah lächelnd in die Runde seiner Kameraden.  
»Gentlemen, wie ihr selbst gehört habt, bettelt dieser Abschaum um unsere Aufwartung.«  
Der Zauberstab aus Eibe lag schon in Amycus Hand, ehe er aufgesprungen war. Er würde nicht hier hocken bleiben wie ein Mädchen, während die anderen ihren Spaß hatten.  
»Braver Junge!«, grinste Mulciber ihm zu. Avery gähnte und streckte sich, ehe er hinter Rosier und Amycus vorbei schlich. Auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gezückt.  
»Du kannst mitkommen. Aber halt dich raus. Wir können keine Ministeriumsbeamten hier gebrauchen. Denk an deine Spur«, ermahnte Rosier Amycus, ehe er den beiden anderen Todessern in Richtung der Unruhestifter folgte. Galant hielt er der Runde seinen angewinkelten Arm hin.  
»Nicht hier. Potter, Black. Wenn Ihr die Güte hättet, uns zu folgen.«  
  


  
»Das reinste Inferno«, flüsterte Mulciber entzückt.  
Das brodelnde Flammenmeer spiegelte sich in Amycus' weit aufgerissenen Augen. Die Welt um sie herum brannte. Größere Risse gingen durch seine Gedanken. Wann genau hatte er die Kontrolle aufgegeben? Er hatte doch nur … ja, was eigentlich hatte er gewollt?  
Alecto gegenüber würde er später erzählen, dass es Absicht und Berechnung gewesen war, doch in Wahrheit hatte er die Nerven verloren, als Avery von diesem Sprengfluch getroffen worden war. Die gellenden Schreie, der Geruch von versengtem Fleisch und der Anblick – dieser scheußliche Anblick – hatten die sorgsam aufgereihten Kristallfläschchen mit Amycus' ohnehin angetrübter geistiger Gesundheit aus ihrer Halterung gezogen und vom Regal fallen lassen. Eine nach der anderen. Bis keine mehr da gewesen war.

  
Irgendwie hatte er Averys knochenähnlichen Stab in die Finger bekommen. Sein blonder Besitzer war unweit gelegen und hatte gebrüllt vor Schmerz, und Amycus hatte nicht mehr nachgedacht. Nicht mal mehr nachdenken können.  
Wen interessierte auch schon die vermaledeite Spur, die Regierung, Rosiers Warnung oder auch nur das beschissene Duell, wenn man dem Gesang der Flammen lauschen konnte?  
Mit einem einzigen Schwung waren die Feuervögel von der Abendbrise davongetragen worden, leicht und ziellos wie unschuldige Samen einer Pusteblume. Trotz der schneebedeckten Kronen hatte der Wald kurz darauf lichterloh zu gebrannt.  
Avery kreischte und brüllte zugleich. In seiner Miene war nichts mehr von seiner Ignoranz und Bösartigkeit, nur noch Verwirrung und Furcht. Amycus prägte sich den Anblick dieses armen Irren ein. Er sah so viel weniger beeindruckend aus. Fast wie einer von Amycus' Klassenkameraden.  
Dann sah er wieder hinüber zum nahen Wald.  
Der Geruch erinnerte ihn an sein Kinderspielzeug, das er vor Jahren in einem Wutanfall abgefackelt hatte. Vielarmige Flammen schlugen wie Tentakeln aus der Lichtung und braune Qualmpilze wucherten in alle Richtungen.  
Er hätte ewig dastehen und zusehen können. Das Einzige, was das hier noch hätte besser machen können, wäre, dass sein Feuer diese Blutsverräter niederrang, Haut und Haar und Fleisch verschlang bis nur noch die spärlichen Überreste der Besiegten als eine Handvoll Knochenstaub übriggeblieb. Doch diese Feiglinge waren geflohen.  
Mulciber stand neben ihm und lachte. Er hatte seine Pranke schwer um Amycus‘ Schultern gelegt, drückte ihn nahezu väterlich an sich und grinste auf ihn herunter. Avery war verstummt. Dies jedoch, war wirklich kein gutes Zeichen. Ebenso ungut war Rosiers wütendes Gebrüll. Bei Merlins beneidenswerten Henker, wenn die Auroren Amycus nicht erledigten, würde Rosier es in Kürze tun.  
»Du hast sie wirklich nicht mehr alle«, raunte Mulciber Amycus noch grinsend zu, ehe er ihm ihm durch sein kurzgeschorenes Haar wuschelte und sich von ihm löste. Averys Zauberstab nahm er mit sich.  
»Krieg dich ein, Evan – die können nur den Ort registrieren, nicht den Zauberer. Was meinst du, wieso wir jedes Mal so viel Ärger damit haben, die tatsächlichen Täter zu finden?«  
Augenblicklich fand Rosier die Fassung wieder, nickte knapp und marschierte in Richtung Amycus, der sich instinktiv duckte. Mulciber packte Avery unter den Armen, nachdem er ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, und disapparierte mit ihm an Ort und Stelle. Zurück blieb eine dunkle Pfütze Blut, wo der kleinere der beiden Zauberer eben noch gekniet hatte.  
Zu Amycus 'grenzenloser Wahrnehmung wurde er ohne Schlag oder Fluch ab. Nicht einmal eine Ohrfeige.   
»Komm schon. Die letzten Runden gehen auf mich «, sagte Evan wieder ganz ruhig und hält ihm seine angewinkelten Arm hin. »DANACH werde ich dich ein paar interessanteren Zeitgenossen vorstellen.«   
Wieder in Hogwarts angekommen Würde Amycus sterben Jahrbücher nach of this Evans durchsehen . Wenn sich sechs Hexer wegen ihrer und der Gurgel verlassen, müssen sie ja etwas an sich haben.   
Nie im Leben hat sich von einer Hexe so leicht gemacht zu lassen, schon gar nicht von einem Schlammblut.


	9. Der einzig gangbare Weg

Ein infernalisches Poltern ließ ihn aufschrecken. Severus öffnete seine Augen und hob müde den Kopf. Verschlafen schmatzend befeuchtete er seine Lippen. Der Geschmack von Feuerwhisky und der Nokturngasse hing ihnen noch an. Ehe sich die Orientierungslosigkeit in seinem Geist legen konnte, schwoll das Dröhnen und Donnern weiter an.

»Snape!«, schallte es aus Richtung des Einganges. In der ihm wohlbekannten Bassstimme schwang unüberhörbar Ungeduld und Gereiztheit mit.  
»Mach auf!«  
Kräftige Schläge gegen das Holz der Eingangstür begleiteten die Rufe.  
»Beweg deinen Zinken her!«  
»Verschwinde, Mulciber.«

Benommen fuhr sich Severus mit der Hand übers Gesicht, als er sich schwerfällig auf die Beine kämpfte. Begleitet von einem herzhaften Gähnen schwankte er der Quelle der Unruhe entgegen. Ehe der Störenfried zu einem weiteren Schwall von Schlägen ansetzen konnte, zog deren Besitzer die Tür auf und sah sich konfrontiert mit den grimmigen Fratzen Mulcibers und Averys. In der Ferne hinter ihnen dämmerte Tageslicht. Es war entweder sehr später Nachmittag oder der nächste Morgen.  
Lässig sank Severus mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Holz der Zarge und zwang sich zu einem herablassenden Grinsen.  
»Was wollt ihr?«

  
Erheitert glucksend holte Mulciber mit seinen massigen Arm aus, um den schmächtigen Magier an seiner Seite am Nacken zu packen und ihn so, achtlos an Severus vorbei, in die Wohnung zu stoßen. Hatten die beiden seit jeher eine recht harte Gangart miteinander, wunderte sich Severus jedoch über das klagende Wimmern, das Avery von sich gab, als Mulciber ihn grob ins Wohnzimmer bugsierte. Dann erst bemerkte Severus den Grund für Averys kalkbleiches Gesicht.  
»Unsere Prinzessin auf der Linse hier hat einen Sprengfluch von dem dreckigen Blutsverräter Potter abbekommen«, erklärte Mulciber an Severus gewandt, mehr erheitert als besorgt.  
»Auf der Erbse«, korrigierte Severus seinen Besucher, der es aufgrund seines UTZ in Muggelkunde eigentlich hätte besser wissen sollen. Gebannt von dem schaurigen Anblick zog Severus die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.  
Averys Weg über die Holzdielen säumten hellrote Tropfen. Die Spur verlief bis hinüber zum Sofa. Eben hatte es Severus noch als Schlafstatt gedient. Jetzt ließ der verletzte Zauberer sich kraftlos schnaufend darauf niedersinken. Der linke Arm triefte Rot und seine Haut hing, gleichsam dem Stoff der Robe, in grausigen, versengten Fetzen hinab. In der Kapuze, die er in den Nacken zurückgeschlagen hatte, prangte ein großes Brandloch. Das kurze, aschblonde Haar des Zauberers war an der linken Seite um das Ohr herum angekokelt und kräuselte sich.

Es war Mulcibers hämische Stimme, die Severus aus seiner Trance riss: »Was auch immer! Flick ihn wieder zusammen. Und gib mir Greifenklauenpulver oder besser noch dieses andere Zeugs. Wehe, du bist wieder so geizig wie beim letzten Mal.«  
Kopfschüttelnd und geringschätzig schnalzend schwankte Severus Blick zwischen seinen zwei Neuankömmlingen.  
»Warum, bei Merlins beneidenswerten Henker, geht ihr mit so etwas nicht zu einem Heiler?«, erkundigte sich Severus ungewohnt gesprächig. Die Nachwirkungen der Getränke, denen er seinen beißenden Atem verdankte, hatten ihm die Zunge gelockert.  
Mulciber antwortete nicht auf seine Frage und hielt ihm stattdessen den ausgestreckten Arm in einer fordernden Geste entgegen. »Das Pulver, Snape. Dann kümmerst du dich um das da.«  
Mit der anderen Hand zeigte er hinter sich in Richtung Sofa. Der Angesprochene ließ sich nur kurz ablenken, ignorierte die herumfuchtelnde Hand und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Mulciber hob seinerseits abwartend seine sehr helle Braue, lachte nach ein paar endlosen Sekunden dann aber herzlich auf.  
»Gute Idee, Snape. Füll du schon mal die Patienteninformation aus, während ich den Fleischhaufen da bei den Heilern im St Mungo‘s anmelden gehe.«  
Der so titulierte Fleischhaufen teilte seine Lippen für ein wehleidiges Stöhnen und entblößte dabei die Zahnlücke, die zwischen seinen oberen Schneidezähnen prangte. Er wälzte sich hin und her und wäre auf den Boden gestürzt. Sein Begleiter bemerkte das gerade noch rechtzeitig und schob den Verletzten mit dem Knie wieder zurück, jede unnötige Mühe und Berührungen vermeidend.  
»Wenn ihm diese Luxus-Wohlfühl-Behandlung dann noch nicht reicht«, fuhr der große Mann fort, als wäre nichts gewesen, »weiß ich aus sicheren Quellen, dass in Askaban eine ganze Schar hilfsbereiter Persönlichkeiten harrt, sich seiner geistigen und körperlichen Gesundheit anzunehmen.«  
Amüsiert über seinen eigenen Witz glucksend strahlte er Severus fröhlich an.  
»Faszinierend, Mulciber.« Severus Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. »Dein Mitgefühl wird nur noch durch deinen Sarkasmus übertroffen.«  
Bekräftigend ruckte er mit dem Kopf, was wohl mit viel gutem Willen als ein knappes Nicken durchgehen mochte. Da der ungebetene Gast ohnehin keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er seine Dosis erhalten hatte, knirschte Severus entnervt mit seinen Backenzähnen, schluckte die nächste beißende Bemerkung herunter und ging hinüber zu dem Wandschrank.  
»Quatsch keine Opern, Snape!« Der komödiantische Unterton war aus Mulcibers Stimme verschwunden. »Meinst du vielleicht, wir sind aus Sentimentalität und in Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit und Freundschaft hier aufgeschlagen? Dieser Scheißkerl Potter hat dermaßen Streit angefangen, dass wir sogar zu dritt – oder halt viert; dreieinhalb? – Na, wie auch immer. Hätte unser feiner Kamerad Avery nicht im Weg gestanden, hätte der Fluch genauso gut mich treffen können!« Mulciber fluchte unflätig. »Verdammt, gib mir das Zeug! Sonst bekomme ich noch eine post-rheumatische Verspastungsstörung!«

  
Severus Hand, die auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Kistchen durch die engen Regale huschte, verharrte kurz. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er seinen Gast abermals korrigieren sollte. Dann bemerkte er, dass das Kästchen, über dem seine Finger gerade schwebten, das war, das er gesucht hatte.  
»Schon gut«, murmelte Severus, entnahm dem Behältnis drei verschieden beschriftete, verkorkte Fläschchen und trat von dem Schrank zurück. Das eine Gefäß ging an Mulciber. Gekonnt und ohne zu zögern wurde es entkorkt, an die Lippen gesetzt und in einem Zug geleert.  
Severus hatte nun endlich Gelegenheit sich Averys Behandlung anzunehmen. Auf dem Weg zum Sofa schnappte er sich zwei saubere Pipetten von einem Beistelltisch. Der verletzte Todesser wimmerte und hatte sich, soweit möglich, zu einem zitternden Knäuel zusammengerollt. Der Ärmel seiner schwarzen Robe hing, ebenso wie Averys Fleisch, nur noch in blutigen Streifen von dem hinab, dessen Struktur Severus grob als Arm identifizieren konnte.  
Den versengten Stoff wischte er beiseite. In die eine Pipette füllte er vorsichtig Diptam, in die andere die zähflüssige Murtlap-Essenz. Beide Tinkturen träufelte er anschließend großzügig auf die klaffenden Wunden und das zerstörte Fleisch. Avery kommentierte dies mit einer Mischung aus Schreien und Stöhnen. Severus fiel auf, wie der Bereich am Unterarm, wo das Dunkle Mal sein sollte, sich besonders rasch und als erstes wieder zurückbildete. Das zerstörte Erkennungszeichen aller wahren Todesser schuf sich sofort neu und sah frisch und lebendig aus, wie es sein sollte. Die so benetzte Haut wandelte sich auf bizarre Art und Weise und fesselte Severus Blick. Nur der sirrende Schild seiner Okklumentik verhinderte, dass die Übelkeit in ihm Überhand nahm. Anders als ein paar seiner Kameraden, die sich sonst solcher Verletzungen annahmen, hatte Severus keine Erfahrung damit oder auch nur eine Unterweisung von einem Heiler erhalten.  
Die weißlich-gelben Brandblasen lösten sich, die Adern und Sehnen verwuchsen und das rohe, blanke Fleisch nahm wieder einen gesunden, rosigen Ton an.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten, die Mulciber dazu nutzte, ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, erinnerten einzig Severus blutige Hände an die Verletzung. Averys Klagen erstarb und er schloss erleichtert die flatternden Lider. Severus sah an sich hinab, starrte ausdruckslos auf seine Hände und erkannte, dass selbst unter seinen Fingernägeln das Blut seines Kameraden geronn.  
»I-Ich geh mir Avery abwaschen«, sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Gästen, da diese mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.  
Auf dem kurzen Weg zur Küche, die er mehr als Labor, denn zur Zubereitung von Mahlzeiten nutzte, wandelte sich sein ruhiger Gang in ein unkoordiniertes Stolpern und Hasten. Er schmeckte erst wässrigen Speichel, dann die aufsteigende Magensäure in seinem Mund. Als er am Wasserhahn riss, hinterließen seine Finger schmierig rote Spuren unzweifelhafter Herkunft.  
Der den Verstand umhüllende Okklumentikschild bekam ein paar Risse. Eine Mischung aus Whisky und Magensäfte in das Waschbecken spuckend krallte er sich an dessen Rand fest. Erst, als sein Magen leer war, sank seine Brust gegen das teilnahmslose, kalte Becken und er seufzte schwer.  
  
Es vergingen viele zähe Momente, bis Severus sich wieder gefangen hatte. Niemand hatte sich nach ihm erkundigt und als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer schlich, hatte sich Mulciber zu Avery auf das Sofa gequetscht und ließ einen Redefluss auf den anderen Todesser niederregnen.  
»Ah! Sehr gut! Snape!«, mit fiebrigem Blick starrte Mulciber zu ihm hinüber. Trotz der Kühle in Severus‘ Heim klebten ihm Strähnen seines blonden Haares an der schweißnassen Stirn. »Und das ... ja, genau deshalb ist es der einzig gangbare Weg! Die Muggel brauchen einen strengen Hirten mit hervorragend abgerichteten Hütehunden. Das Schlammblut darf unter den Schafen der Wolf sein, so lange es seinen Kopf geduckt und das Maul geschlossen hält. Sicherheitshalber sollte man ihnen auch die Zauberstäbe nehmen. Kann eh nicht verstehen, wer denen überhaupt noch welche verkauft. Aber so kommen sie zumindest nicht auf krumme Ideen. Und die Blutsverräter ... nun, für die habe ich auch keinen guten Vorschlag.«  
Mulciber wedelte genervt mit der Hand am ausgestreckten Arm herum.  
»Weg müssen die. Einfach weg. Und diese Fanatiker, die an dem Abkommen für die Geheimhaltung festhalten, gleich mit!«  
Von seiner langen Rede erschöpft ließ der Todesser sich auf dem Sofa zurücksinken und atmete schwer. Severus betrachtete ihn milde interessiert und ließ sich kurzerhand selbst auf einem nahen Schemel nieder. Der kleinere seiner beiden ungebetenen Gäste kauerte wie ein Häufchen Elend neben Mulciber auf dem Sofa und leckte seine Wunden, sah aber schon wieder etwas sortierter aus. Die Blässe war verschwunden, er atmete regelmäßiger. Er war versorgt.  
Sein Kampfgefährte und vermeintlicher Retter, Mulciber war völlig zugedröhnt von dem Mittel, den Severus ihm überlassen hatte, und lamentierte und lamentiere mit zunehmender Lautstärke und abnehmender Hemmschwelle. Severus beeindruckte die Wortwahl genauso wie der geschwollene Tonfall, den er dabei anschlug. Er war sonst, anders als sein Senior, eher von einfachem Gemüt, doch unter Einfluss der richtigen Zutaten ...  
»Anstatt uns zu jagen, um an diesen veralteten Gesetzen festzuhalten, sollten sie uns unterstützen.« Kurz trat Stille ein, ehe Mulciber wie ein aufgescheuchter Berggorilla mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne schoss. »Oder etwa nicht?!«, brüllte er und starrte Severus aus aschgrauen Augen zornfunkelnd an.  
Der kannte die mitunter fassettenreiche Auswirkungen der Substanz auf das Gemüt seiner Konsumenten und nickte. »Aber ja. Natürlich.« Erneut nickte er, mehr aus Sorge um seine eigene Gesundheit, denn aus Überzeugung. »Wir sollten ... «  
Mulciber unterbrach ihn. »Genau!« Eine Hand schoss zur Seite, die gespreizten Finger kamen direkt vor Averys Gesicht zu stehen und fuhren zusammen zu einer geballten Faust. »Wir sollten sie zerquetschen!«  
Das Funkeln in Mulcibers Augen loderte und Severus konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Funken auf den eben noch schwer Verletzten übersprang. Avery kicherte und entblößte diesmal grinsend seine Zahnlücke.  
»Für mich schon immer die beste Medizin.«  
Severus schaute von einem zum anderen: »Und? Wen wollt ihr zwei jetzt aufmischen?« Es klang noch alberner, wenn man es laut aussprach. »In eurem Zustand?«  
Averys Gackern wurde lauter. Prustend versuchte er einzelne Worte dazwischen zu einem Satz zu ordnen. »Wir zwei, Snape? Wir sind aber doch zur dritt!«  
Mulciber erhob sich. Seine Körpergröße ließ die Bewegung behäbig wirken, aber das war sie nicht. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei dem klapprigen Holzschemel, von dem aus der Gastgeber die Bühne des Sofas eben noch beobachtet und sich sicher geglaubt hatte.  
»Komm, gönn dir den Spaß. Mit dir ist es immer lustig.«

Severus beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass er diese höfliche Einladung besser ablehnen sollte. Andererseits meinte er, zumindest bei Avery etwas wiedergutmachen zu müssen. Schließlich hätte Potter ihn nicht mit dem Fluch erwischen können, hätte er – Severus – Lily nicht in der Winkelgasse mit dessen Zauberstab davonkommen lassen.  
Severus seufzte und erhob sich. »Wohin soll's gehen?«


	10. Ein Tanz

Als er am frühen Freitagabend auf dem Platz inmitten der Nokturngasse eine Kundgebung gegen die Opposition sah, wurde Evan wütend. Die Rednerin, Irma Black, konnte sich kaum auf ihrer kümmerlichen Kiste halten. Ihr Enkel, ein grobschlächtiges Exemplar – doch unzweifelhaft ein reinblütiger Crabbe – trug einen Tweedanzug und sah aus wie ein Wildhüter.  
Sollte dies das Gesicht des Widerstandes sein? Eine uralte gebrechliche Frau und ihr missratener Enkel?  
Irma behauptete, dass ein Krieg nur zur weiteren Ausdünnung von wertvollem, reinem Blut führen würde. Dass andere, effektivere Lösungen gefunden werden mussten, um das Ministerium zu stürzen und die Blutsverräter auf die Knie zu zwingen. Aber was wusste so eine schon vom Krieg?  
Sie beschmutzte das Andenken der Revolution von 1945, in der selbst der große Gellert Grindelwald daran gescheitert war, die Massen friedlich zu akquirieren. Harte Zeiten erforderten harte Maßnahmen und der dunkle Lord schien den Zahn der Zeit bestens zu bedienen.  
Voller Abscheu ließ Evan die Versammlung hinter sich, sah auf seine Taschenuhr und begab sich zum Tee bei seiner Cousine. Er hatte einiges mit ihr zu besprechen.  
  
In der großen Halle entdeckte er Bellatrix, in ein Gespräch mit ihrem gemeinsamen Schwager Rabastan Lestrange vertieft. Der Krieg trieb einen Keil zwischen Bellatrix und Evan.  
Ihre Aufgabe war es, das reine Blut an die nächste Generation streitbarer Zauberer weiterzugeben. Stattdessen trieb sie sich auf den Schlachtfeldern herum und wich dem Dunkeln Lord nicht von der Seite.  
Alle tratschten schon. Doch Evan bemühte sich nach besten Kräften um Liebenswürdigkeiten, als er bei den beiden stehen blieb und ungezwungen mit ihnen plauderte.  
»Also hat das Ministerium die Maßnahmen gebilligt?«  
»Widerstrebend«, antwortete Rabastan zähneknirschend und zog dabei seine Uhr wieder auf. Auf Anhieb erkannte Evan mindestens zehn Zeiger, die auch den Stand der nahen Planeten angaben. Rabastan hatte erst kürzlich seine Volljährigkeit erreicht. Der Chronograph schien, der Tradition angemessen, ein gebührendes Geschenk für ihn zu sein.  
»Wir müssen auch für kleine Gefälligkeiten dankbar sein«, sagte Evan lächelnd und warf abermals einen Blick auf Rabastans Uhr. Saturn und Pluto in Kombination bedeuteten nie etwas Gutes. Dass dieser dunkle Zyklus bis zum Ende des Jahres anhielt, ließ Evan mit Sorgen in die Zukunft der Sache blicken.  
»Aber Großtante Aramintas Antrag wurde erneut abgelehnt. Das Gesuch nach der Legalität von Muggeljagden würde unsere Arbeit um so vieles erleichtern«, seufzte Bellatrix schwer.  
Ihre noch schwereren Augenlider ließen erahnen, was Evan schon vermutet hatte: Anstatt bei Ihrem Ehemann zu sein, hatte sie die Nacht wieder einmal mit einem neuen Auftrag verplempert.  
»Widerlich. Diese Feiglinge«, gab Rabastan zurück.  
»Nach Fristablauf wird sie den Antrag nochmals zur Wahl stellen. Vielleicht ist unser Prozess derweil soweit gediehen, dass dieser Haufen endlich mit Ja abstimmt.«  
»Na, das ist doch immerhin etwas.«  
Evan behagte es nicht, wenn sich Frauen zu sehr in die Politik einmischten.  
»Sei nicht so selbstgefällig«, sagte Bellatrix und schob sich an Rabastan vorbei, um sich vor Evan aufzubauen. »Dass es diesen Krieg gibt, liegt nur daran, dass Männer wie du sich im Vorfeld nicht genug Mühe gegeben haben.«  
Zornfunkelnd glitzerten ihm ihre dunklen Augen entgegen. Andromedas Augen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und Evan entsann sich, dass ihre stets freundlicher und offener gewesen waren.  
»Deine Schwester erwartet mich, Bellatrix.« Evan überging ihren Angriff und neigte sein Haupt. »Du wirst mich sicherlich zu entschuldigen wissen?«  
Wenig schmeichelhaft ließ er zum Abschied seinen Blick von oben nach unten über ihre Gestalt fahren. Das kurze Kleid hätte anzüglich gewirkt, wären nicht diese geradezu lächerlich mannhaften Hosen darunter zu sehen gewesen, die – Quidditchhosen gleich – bis über die Knie gingen. Insgesamt wirkte sie in ihrer Aufmachung eher wie die hochwohlgebohrene Karikatur eines kindlichen Gärtners.  
Abfällig winkend entließ Bellatrix ihn mit einem Schwung ihres Handgelenkes. Evan ließ sie stehen und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Das Geplänkel hatte ihn unnötig viel Zeit gekostet, und dabei ließ er Damen nur so ungern warten.  
Der Flur war schwach beleuchtet, doch prächtig dekoriert mit einem kunstvoll gewebten Teppich, der einen Großteil des Steinbodens zu bedecken wusste.  
Bevor er anklopfte, richtete sich Evan zunächst sein Haar, dann seine Robe und entdeckte dann ein paar Sprenkel des Matsches der Nokturngasse an seinen Schuhen. Da kein Hauself weit und breit zu sehen war – was Bände über den Service dieser Familie sprach – zwang Evan sich darüber hinwegzusehen und klopfte mit den Handknöcheln gegen die ihm gegenüberliegende holzvertäfelte Türe.

  


Seine Cousine schien schon hinter dieser auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn nur Augenblicke später wurde die Barriere zwischen ihnen nach innen aufgezogen.  
»Ah, Evan, wie schön.«  
Narzissa Malfoy war die perfekte Frau. Groß, schlank, prachtvoll. Eines ihrer tiefblauen Augen wurden von dem golden glänzenden Vorhang aus Haaren verdeckt, die zu einer spektakulären Frisur gesteckt, gebürstet und geknotet waren. Einladend hielt sie ihm die schwer beringte Rechte hin.  
Er schenkte ihr sein wärmstes Lächeln.  
»Der Tag war schön. Jetzt ist er hervorragend.« Er beugte sich elegant etwas nach vorne, führte ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Knöchel. »Was beschäftigt die schönste Blume des Hauses heute?«  
Narzissas Mimik hellte sich auf. Sie kicherte mädchenhaft, ehe sie antwortete. »Hast du Bellas Kleid gesehen? Meine liebste Schwester versteht es, ihrer Familie Kopfschütteln zu bereiten.« Sie schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. »Irgendjemand muss ja für die Würde und den Anspruch des Black-Vermächtnisses einstehen.«  
Nicht ganz damenhaft stricht Narzissa mit beiden Händen seitlich an ihrem Oberkörper hinab, bis zu ihren Hüften. Evan nahm die Einladung, ihre Vorzüge zu betrachten, dankend an und bedachte sie mit einem anerkennenden Nicken. Der Busen war voll und formvollendet. Das seidenschwarze Kleid, das wie wogendes Wasser an hier hinabfloss, kam um ihre Mitte etwas aus dem Takt, wo die unübersehbare Wölbung ihres Bauches den Stoff leicht spannte. »Was dir hervorragend gelingt, liebste Cousine.« Eine Hand winkelte er hinter seinem Rücken an, die Rechte hielt er ihr hin. »Erlaubst du?«  
In gespielter Erregung schlug sie die Augen nieder, legte ihre Hand aber sofort in die seine und ließ sich bereitwillig in Richtung Saalmitte führen. Evan hatte schon weniger Gefallen daran gefunden, sich in Sachen Klatsch und Tratsch auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.  
»Du siehst jünger und hübscher aus, denn je.« Er hielt sie beide im Schritt kurz inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. »Wie schafft du das nur?«  
Sie blinzelte ihn unverschämt unschuldig an und kam mit ihren entzückenden Lippen ganz nah an sein Ohr. Ihre hohen Absätze brachten sie beinah mit ihm auf Augenhöhe.  
»Ach Evan, Schatz.« Ihr warmer Körper schmiegte sich seinem begrüßenswert an. »Ich habe es mir zur Regel gemacht, meine Zeit nur mit absolut fabelhaften Persönlichkeiten zu verbringen.« Kichernd ließ sie sich zurückfallen und hing einen Moment an seinem ausgestreckten Arm.  
»Komm, lass uns tanzen.«  
Evan hatte nichts anderes vorgehabt.  
Er wechselte die Hand, die die seiner Cousine hielt, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Nadel des Grammophons an der Wand hüpfen. An der richtigen Stelle kam sie zum Stillstand, anders als die Platte darunter, die sich munter zu drehen begann. Auch seine Gastgeberin drehte sich in seinem Arm ein und wieder aus. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen und zum Takt des verspielten Walzers setzte Evan den rechten Fuß nach vorne und sie ihren linken nach hinten. Das Spiel begann.  
»Gibt es etwas Neues von Regulus?« Ihrer beider Füße übernahmen selbstständig die Kontrolle zum Dreiviertel-Takt der Musik.  
Betrübt schüttelte sie den Kopf. »Nein.«  
Innerlich seufzte Evan. Wenn jemand etwas über ihren gemeinsamen Vetter in Erfahrung hätte bringen können, dann wohl Narzissa. Die einfache Schrittabfolge begann von vorne. Rechter Fuß, Linker Fuß, anschließen.  
»Und deine Schwester?«  
Um einen sachlichen Ton bemüht variierte er die nächsten Schrittabfolgen und forderte seine Cousine mit einem Schritt zurück und hochgerecktem Führungsarm zu einer Pirouette auf. Als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, schwebte sie an dem ausgestreckten Arm von ihm weg und drehte sich zweimal auf dem Punkt, bevor sie wieder zurück in seine Arme glitt. Ihre Wangen waren leicht errötet und ihr eines Auge blitzte ihm wissend entgegen.  
»Nein, Evan. Wir suchen immer noch nach ihr. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise, aber keine heiße Spur.«  
Evan rechnete es seiner Tanzpartnerin hoch an, dass sie es nicht für nötig hielt zu fragen, ob er Bellatrix oder Andromeda gemeint hatte. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Rechter Fuß schräg nach hinten, links anschließen.  
»Danke dir. Ich weiß, dass dir die Sache genauso zu Herzen geht, wie mir.«  
Sie folgte seinen Schritten, wie auf Schienen. »Die ganze Sache beschädigt den Ruf und den Status unseres ehrenwerten Hauses, so wie den deinen«, sagte sie.  
Ihre Augen straften diesen versöhnlichen Spruch Lügen. Jeder – auch Narzissa – gab insgeheim Evan eine Mitschuld daran, dass die mittlere der Black-Töchter sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, um mit diesem Schlammblut zusammen sein zu können. Wieder dankte Evan Narzissa im Stillen für ihre Diplomatie, ihm diesen Schandfleck auf seiner sonst so blütenreinen Weste nicht vorzuhalten.  
Mühsam beherrscht warf er die zarte Frauengestalt an seinem Arm wieder nach vorne, sie wirbelte leichtfüßig im Kreis und kam zu ihm zurück. Diesmal sank sie gänzlich gegen ihn, an seine Brust. Die Musik holte mit einer langgezogenen, erwartungsheischenden Fermate aus und plätscherte dann in einem anziehenden ‚piu mosso‘ los und wurde lebhafter. Schneller und schneller wirbelten sie umeinander, bis Evan Narzissa schließlich wie einen Kreisel drehte. Das schwarze Seidenkleid flatterte mit ihrem goldenen Haar um die Wette. Beide glänzten rötlich-silbern im Kerzenschein. Evan konnte sicher sein, dass sie den grimmigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr ausmachen könnte.  
  


Am nächsten Morgen fand Evan sich wieder in der Nokturngasse ein. Mr Borgin hatte ihm gestern eine vielversprechende Lieferung neuer schwarzmagischer Artefakte versprochen. Dieser fetthaarige Knirps überschlug sich dabei, ihm diese zu präsentieren, in seiner schleimigen, anbiedernden Art, aber Evan jagte ihn davon, wollte er doch seine Ruhe haben um die Auslagen selbst zu studieren.  
Die deutlich bessere Gesellschaft wusste ihm sein treuester Rekrut, William Augurey Wilkes, zu leisten. Wie so oft putzte er sich gerade die dicken Brillengläser. Ein Halbblut, fürwahr, dennoch loyal, fähig und verschwiegen. Manchmal fand die Magie drollige Pfade sich Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Die Hand in ein schwarzes Seidentuch gehüllt griff Evan in eine der Kisten und zog eine hübsche Schatulle hervor. Dem Gewicht nach zu urteilen handelte es sich hierbei um eine Spieluhr. Vielleicht ein passendes Geschenk für die Schwester seines neuesten Rekruten? Noch kannte er diese nur vom Hörensagen.  
Evan öffnete langsam den Deckel der Schatulle. Er hatte nicht mal seinen Daumen zwischen Deckel und Scharnier bekommen, ehe ein überirdisches Geräusch den Raum erfüllte und ein langer, heulender Schrei Evan und William beinah von den Beinen riss.  
Ruckartig schlug Evan die Schatulle wieder zu und sah prüfend hinüber zu William. Dieser schien wenig betroffen, setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf die Nasenwurzel und wartete auf seine Instruktionen. Ihn konnte so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.  
»Was sagst du? Wäre dies etwas für die kleine Carrow?«, erkundigte sich Evan lächelnd und hielt Wilkes die geschlossene Schatulle entgegen.  
William besah ihn mit einem langen Blick, ehe er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. »A-A-Alecto in-in- « Dann hielt er inne, atmete tief ein und sammelte sich. »Alecto interessiert s…sich e-eher fürs Wahrsagen und Brauen, Evan.«  
»Oh«, machte Evan lächelnd und steckte sich das Kästchen selbst in die Manteltasche. Wussten nur die Göttinnen, welchen Schicksalspfad dieses Kleinod ihm eröffnen würde. »Eine Seherin? Hast du meinen Rat vernommen und Wahrsagen belegt?«  
Normalerweise beantwortete William simple Fragen mit einem einfachen Nicken oder Kopfschütteln, um das Gespräch durch seine Stotterei nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen, doch nun holte er weiter aus.  
»W-W-Wir konnten es n-nicht w-wählen. D-Dum-Dum-Dumbledore hat das F … Fach gestrichen. M-Madame Sa-Sa-Savoir hat er rausgeworfen in un-un-unserem e-ersten Jahr.«  
Missbilligend runzelte Evan die Stirn. Yvette Savoir war eine bekannte Dame in erlesenen Kreisen, besonders ihre Fähigkeiten, aus Kristallen und Edelsteinen zu lesen, war weit über London hinaus gerühmt.  
Nur auf eine Weise könnte Dumbledore diesen Affront rechtfertigen: Politik.  
Madame Savoir war noch nie eine große Muggelliebhaberin gewesen, und Evan würde seinen Zauberstab dafür ins Feuer legen, dass sie sich nicht hatte einschüchtern lassen von dieser sturen Ministeriumsmarionette Dumbledore.  
»Das Studium der altehrwürdigen Kunst des Wahrsagens blieb also einer ganzen Generation junger Hexen und Zauberer verwehrt?«  
»N-N-Nein. D-D-Dieses Jahr wa-a-a-ar bei den B-Bücherlisten ein W-Wahrsagebuch da-dabei. V-Viele haben e-es bestellt, und Miss Gwiazda g-g-gibt dieses Jahr K-Kurse.«  
Gnädig gestimmt nickte Evan. Er würde Erkundigungen zu dieser Dame einholen, denn ihr Name war ihm völlig unbekannt.  
»A-Aber A-Alecto hat schon vorher angefangen. O-Ohne Unterricht.«  
»Eine ansprechende Seherin?«, setzte Evan nochmals nach.  
Stets war es wichtig bei seinen Rekruten auf den neusten Stand zu sein, gerade bei den sehr jungen.  
Wilkes beförderte mit dem Zeigefinger seine Brille wieder zurück auf seine Nasenwurzel und nickte dabei. Großflächig hatte sein Gesicht hierbei eine rötliche Färbung angenommen.  
»S…Si-Sie ist m-m-ir schon se-sehr früh aufgefallen«, sagte William. »I-Ihr Bru-Bruder schläft ja auch bei m-mir im Sch-Schlaf-Schlafsaal. Ein reizender Geselle, sch-schon damals. I-im wahrsten Si... Sinne des Wortes. Du kennst ihn ja.«  
»Was machte ihn so reizend?«  
Wilkes wog seine flache Hand unschlüssig in der waagerechten ehe er antwortete: »Ko-Ko…. Konnte im ersten Ja-Jahr kaum Englisch sch-sprechen.«  
William lächelte kurz und spöttisch, wusste er um die Ironie, dass gerade er jemandem vorwarf, sprachlich unbrauchbar zu sein, ehe er sagte: » H-H-Hat nur Sch-Schlägereien und E- … Essen im Kopf. Quidditch ist ihm e-e-egal.«  
Das war einer der Gründe, warum Evan Wilkes so nah an sich hielt. Schon früh hatte sich seine hervorragende Beobachtungsgabe ausgezahlt. Jemand, der nicht viel faselte, erfasste umso besser sein Umfeld. Das, seine Flugkünste – eine Schande, dass er nicht für Slytherin flog – und seine ungeteilte Loyalität: William war ihm irgendwann nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen und Evan war es leid geworden, ihn ständig davon zu jagen.  
Insgeheim hatte er schon immer einen Protegé gewollt.  
Wortlos hielt Evan Wilkes eine Brosche hin. Ein schönes Stück. Opale und Obsidiane. Doch William schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mit einem Schulterzucken fiel die Brosche zurück in die Kiste und Evan betrachtete den Inhalt erneut. Wirklich beeindruckende Stücke fand er nicht. Seine Hoffnungen waren ein weiteres Mal mit wertlosem Ramsch ad absurdum geführt worden, und dennoch würde er nie die Suche aufgeben.  
Ein Blick auf seinen goldenen Chronographen verriet, dass der andere Bengel sich verspätete. Er verabscheute unpünktliche Zauberer. Bei Hexen war er da weitaus gnädiger.  
»Wie ist sie? Alecto Carrow?«  
Wilkes geriet sichtlich ins Schwärmen. Wäre die Diskrepanz ihrer Abstammungen nicht so eklatant gewesen, hätte Evan es dem Jungen von Herzen gegönnt. Er erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, wenn er in jungen Jahren an seine Verlobte gedacht hatte.  
»Sie ist eine richtige Hexe«, presste Wilkes am Stück hervor, ehe ihm auffiel, wie wenig diese Beschreibung Evan weiter half. William lächelte hinter seinen dicken Brillengläsern, hob die Hände und bat Evan so zum Abwarten. »Wild, wu-wund-er…schön, begabt im … Wa-Wa-Wahrsagen, k-kräuterkundig, ein A-Ass im Tränkebrauen und in Zauberkunst ist sie auch ni-nic… nicht schlecht.«  
William atmete tief und schwer ein, hatte ihm die Aufzählung doch einiges abverlangt und Evan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
Zumindest wusste er nun eins: Sein Protegé war verliebt und auf Aufträgen durfte er das Carrow- Mädchen nicht mitnehmen. Ein Zauberer, dem der Kopf verdreht war – gerade als fähiger Illusionist – war im Kampf nicht zu gebrauchen.  
  
Einen Stapel Galleonen für die Schatulle aus seinem Lederbeutel sammelnd, ging Evan hinüber zur Theke und zahlte einen angemessenen Preis, ehe sie den Laden verließen und hierbei beinah in den Carrow-Jungen hinein rannten.  
Evan hob seine Braue und betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich. Mit seinen dreizehn Jahren sah er so aus, als hätte man ihn in den letzten Monaten auf eine Streckbank gespannt. Seine Arme waren zu lang, genau wie seine Beine, die Schultern schwer und die Ohren groß. Sein schwarzes Haar war kurz und unordentlich. Carrow trug seine Schulrobe und versuchte sich an einem verschmitzten Grinsen.  
»Bin aufgehalten worden«, gab er kund und hob seine Schultern an.  
So, stellte Evan abschätzig fest, war ihm seine Schulrobe an den Armen zu kurz. Er würde ihm eine neue besorgen. Irgendeiner musste ja seiner erbarmen, andernfalls würde der Bengel sich noch zum Gespött machen. Den Göttinnen sei Dank war zumindest Wilkes halbwegs gesellschaftsfähig.  
»Kommt«, erwiderte Evan kurz angebunden und hielt ihnen seinen angewinkelten Arm hin. Wilkes kannte dieses Prozedere schon, doch Carrow sträubte sich. Jedoch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.  
  
Vor Evans bescheidenen Behausung angekommen übergab sich der Carrow erst einmal in die preisgekrönten Rosen von Tante Druella. Wilkes lachte, während Evan angewidert dreinsah. Daran würde er noch arbeiten müssen. Es ging nicht an, dass Evan Rosiers linke Flanke derart einknickte – wie peinlich, wenn so etwas in einem bedeutenden Augenblick passieren würde. Evan selbst war bereits Seit-an-Seit-appariert, ehe er seinen ersten Zauberstab bekommen hatte.  
Nichtsdestotrotz führte er seine jungen Rekruten in sein Heim. Sie redeten, wobei Evan den Bärenanteil der Unterhaltung voran trug. Carrow redete nicht viel und Wilkes hielt sich in seiner Anwesenheit ebenfalls zurück. Dies brachte Evan auf eine Idee.  
»Und jetzt, meine Damen und Herren«, Evan hielt inne, deutete eine spöttische Verneigung an ehe er die Türe aufschob, um dessen Inneres zu offenbaren und fuhr dann fort: »Kommen wir zum Herzstück des Anwesens. Mein ehrenwerter Vater – in seiner Rolle als Kurator – hat ein paar schöne Stücke ergattern können.«  
Wie zum Beweis setzte er zu einem seitlichen Ausfallschritt an. Der Fuß glitt dabei nah über den Marmorboden und mit der flachen, ausgestreckten Hand deutete er ins Innere.  
Wilkes' und Carrows Blick tröpfelte zögerlich in die Räumlichkeit. Es ärgerte Evan, dass die Vorhänge heute unschöne Falten warfen, doch diese crétins, die sich heute seine Gäste schimpften, hatten für solche Feinheiten ohnehin kein Auge.  
Die Sonne stand gut, und Evan schob die beiden Jungs mit sanftem Nachdruck in den erleuchteten Saal. Der floral verzierte rechteckige Holzschild – auch Pavese genannt – erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Carrow-Jungen als erstes.  
Seine Hand fuhr ungeschickt über die Jahrhunderte alte Oberfläche, ertastete die verschiedenen Strukturen und Pigmentschichten, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Kriegsarmbrust fiel, die direkt daneben aufgebahrt wurde. Der Hornbogen wusste ihn zu faszinieren, die dazugehörige Winde und die Armbrustbolzen ließen seine zuvor vor Langeweile getrübten Augen erstrahlen.  
Wilkes hatte sich derweil – wie sollte es auch anders sein – vor einer der antiken Besen eingefunden.  
Ein dicker, knorriger Stiel aus unpoliertem Eschenholz, an dessen Ende aufs primitivste ein paar Haselstrauchzweige festgebunden waren.  
Die beiden Flieger wussten, dass dieses Mindestmaß an aerodynamischen Erfordernissen nur eine Geschwindigkeit hervor brachte. Und auch nur in eine Richtung flog. Evan hatte ihn trotzdem haben müssen, und sein Vater hatte volles Verständnis dafür gehabt.  
Geflogen war er ihn noch nicht – Wobei die Betonung hierbei auf dem Noch lag.  
Die Vorstellung, dass auf solchen Gefährten die damaligen jährlichen Besenrennen in Schweden stattgefunden hatten, was aufgrund der ansässigen Drachen viele Todesopfer gefordert hatte, belustigte Evan ungemein.  
Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Wilkes gleich danach dem Creaothceann-Spieler-Kessel aus dem 11. Jahrhundert verfiel. William wusste um ihre gemeinsame Wiege – Schottland – und kannte sehr wohl dieses gefährlichste aller Besenspiele.  
Durch seine dicken Brillengläser und mit seinen eigenen Augen hatte Wilkes im ersten Jahr Evan dabei anfeuern dürfen. Alles wäre perfekt abgelaufen, wenn Schulsprecher Potter ihm nicht mitten im Spiel dazwischen gefunkt hätte.  
Bis heute war sich Evan sicher, dass Potter nur zornig gewesen war, weil Evan ihn zu diesem Spektakel nicht als Teilnehmer geladen hatte.  
Den antiken Espenholzzauberstäben auf ihren Samtkissen (die allesamt im Besitz des legendären Duellierclubs der Silver Spears gewesen waren) schenkte keiner der beiden Aufmerksamkeit. Trotz des Verdachts, dass es sich bei Averys Exemplar tatsächlich um ein Sammlerstück handeln könnte, hatte Evan sie haben wollen. Sollte Avery doch weiterhin fälschlicher Weise davon ausgehen mit einem gregorowitsch'schen Zauberstab herum zu stümpern. Evans Vater hatte ihm in all seiner Weisheit gleich drei ersteigert.  
»Woah!«  
Evan wirbelte herum, bereits in Sorge, doch er machte nur Carrow aus, der zwischenzeitlich großen Gefallen an einem Kriegshammer aus den Zeiten der Koboldkriege gefunden hatte. Mit dem spitzen Ende – dem Schlagdorn – voran ließ er ihn an seinem langen Arm durch die Luft schwingen. Es erforderte viel Kraft, doch davon hatte Carrow mehr als genug zur Verfügung.  
»Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken«, sagte Evan zu ihm, hielt jedoch respektvollen Abstand. Das Holz am Kriegshammer war alt, der Stahl, aus welchem der Kopf geschmiedet, war schwer und Evan hatte kein Interesse daran den Heiler rufen zu müssen. Oder seinen Schneider.  
Der Carrow-Junge sah auf, als hätte man ihn bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Die zuvor vorherrschende kindliche Freude fiel schlagartig von ihm ab und er legte eilig den Kriegshammer in die dazugehörige Halterung an der Wand. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern stapfte er danach zu einem der Wandteppiche.  
Recht eindrucksvoll war darauf eine kriegerische Auseinandersetzung von Kavalleristen abgebildet, doch Carrows Blick schlich sich aus dem Augenwinkel immer wieder zu den Mordwerkzeugen.  
Dann, als Carrow über den Spruch an der Wand stolperte, den Evan eigens an die Wand kalligraphiert hatte, stand pures Unverständnis in seinem Blick.  
»O Fortuna, vel ... velut luna, statu … was? ‘S hat das denn da zu bedeuten?«  
Mit zügigen Schritten trat Evan an ihn heran. Dabei musste er irritiert feststellen, dass das spätmittelalterliche Astrolabium im Wesen seiner Schlichtheit sträflich von seinen Gästen missachtet wurde. Dabei handelte es sich hierbei doch um eines von seinen eigenen Lieblingsstücken.  


Sachte legte Evan seinen Arm um Carrows Schultern, betrachtete für einen effektheischenden Moment die schlaksige Gestalt seines Rekruten, ehe er die Stimme senkte und in hochachtungsvoller Geheimniskrämerei raunte: »O Fortuna, wie der Mond veränderlich, immer wächst und schwindest du; abscheuliches Leben: nun dauert es, und dann heilt es mit des Geistes Spiel wie Schärfe; Armut und Macht lässt es dahinschmelzen wie Eis, Schreckliches und leeres Schicksal, du drehendes Rad.«  
Dem Carrow war die Stimmlage nicht entfallen. Er wusste, hierbei müsste es sich um etwas Bedeutungsschweres handeln, doch konnte er den Inhalt dessen offensichtlich nicht fassen. Sein Gesicht nahm ratlos zornige Züge an, doch er beruhigte sich, als Evan ihm ein weiteres Mal auf die Schulter klopfte.  
Leise lächelte er. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es so ein Kinderspiel werden würde, diesen Reinblüter an sich zu binden.  
Lange hatte er auf die perfekten Reisigzweige an seinem Besen gewartet, und nun hatte er sie versammelt. Ehe Wilkes sich in das nächste historische Flugkunstobjekt verliebte, winkte Evan ihn mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung zu sich.  


»Nun, da ihr beiden die Herrlichkeiten aus der Sammlung der ehrwürdigen Familie Rosier genießen durftet, sollt ihr auch den Grund für unseren heutigen Ausflug hier her erfahren«, Evan positionierte sich vor den beiden Jungen und breitete andeutungsweise die Arme aus; es war ihm wahrhaftig nicht leicht gefallen, doch nun hatte er beschlossen, sie einzuweihen, sie teilhaben zu lassen und ihnen einen Krümel des Ruhms zu versprechen, den er bereits für sich gepachtet hatte.  
Dieses edle Unterfangen war ihm vorherbestimmt, das wusste er; und diese beiden, so stotternd oder unkultiviert sie auch sein mochten, würden ihren kleinen Teil zu Evans Ehren beitragen.  
»Was, Gentlemen«, fragte Evan schließlich, »wisst ihr über die Heiligtümer des Todes?«


	11. Töpfe und Kessel

In dem Schankraum tummelten sich ein paar weitere Gestalten, Ganoven und grobschlächtige Spießgesellen. Der kahlköpfige Wirt wischte sich die Hände an der Leinenschürze ab und dachte dabei über die heutigen Umsätze nach.  


»Viel zu riskant. Neferhotep Nelson arbeitet für die ganze Sippschaft. Schon seit Generationen«, parierte Avery und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Es war üblich, dass der Schankraum zu dieser Zeit leerer war. Weder Avery noch Severus wunderten sich darüber. Ohne Nachfragen kratzte die Spule über den Namen. Die Feder sank gleichsam mit Severus Hand auf den Tisch zurück.  
Hunger, Müdigkeit und die Abstinenz der letzten Tage zollten bereits seit Anbeginn des Treffens mit Avery ihren Tribut. Severus‘ glühender Schädel und seine pochenden Augen waren ihm schwer und er presste seine Hände auf das Gesicht, um den Schmerzen die Schärfe zu nehmen.  
Wie gewohnt verzichtete Avery nicht auf seine Zigarillos. Ganz gleich, wie oft Severus ihn darum bat. Im rauchgeschwängerten, stickigen Schankraum des White Wyvern würde es ohnehin keinen Unterschied machen, hatte Avery versichert, und sich gleich die Nächste angesteckt.  
Unweit ihres Tisches in einer düsteren, zugigen Ecke saß eine alte Hexe über einen noch älteren Kessel aus dünnem Blech gebeugt. Irgendetwas war darin, das von Zeit zu Zeit einen Heidenlärm veranstaltete, und Severus wischte sich mit dem Ärmel kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, wenn das infernalische Geklapper und kreischende Quietschen wieder losging. So auch jetzt.  
Knurrend, das Kinn auf beide Daumen und die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt, massierte Severus mit jeweils Zeige- und Mittelfinger die Schläfen. Avery an seiner Seite zog schief lächelnd an seinem Zigarillo und die tiefliegenden Augen tasteten sein Gesicht ab. Mit einem heftigen Ruck stieß er ihm eine seiner stützenden Säulen um. Die Hand klatschte auf den Tisch und Severus Kopf rutschte nach vorn.  
»Aufwachen. Selwyns oder Macmillans?«  
Träge öffnete Severus die Augen und durchbohrte Avery mit seinem Blick. Die Schadenfreude in Geist und Gesicht geschrieben klatschte Avery kräftig in die Hände, bemüht, möglichst viel Lärm zu veranstalten.  
»Einzelheiten hast du? Oder wieder nur wohlmeinende Quellen?«, erkundigte sich Severus mit tönender, metallischer Stimme. Er sprach nicht gerne und auch nicht viel, denn der Klang war ihm unangenehm.  
»Ich bin dran. Wie stellst du dir das vor?« Avery trank von seinem Wasser und seufzte Rauch hervor. »Ich arbeite nicht in der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht.«  
»Kurzum: Du hast keine Ahnung.«  
»Ich habe einen Job und bald ist Vollmond.«  
Ein erneutes Klopfen ließ Severus zusammenfahren. Zu dem dünnen Kessel hatte sich ein ramponierter Topf aus Zinn gesellt. Die Alte glotze hinab und der Inhalt randalierte abermals.  
»Kümmer dich drum.«  
»Schnauze. Mach dich selbst nützlich«, murrte Avery, fegte mit dem Unterarm über den Tisch und riss sowohl sein Wasserglas als auch Severus‘ Tintenfass um.  
Bevor die Flüssigkeiten sich ihren Weg über die vielen Karten und Listen bahnen konnte, hatte Severus diese mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wieder in ihre Gefäße befördert.  
»Lächerlich.«

  
Einen Bleistift aus der Tasche seiner Robe ziehend presste Avery dessen Mine auf die Liste und strich einen weiteren Namen durch. Wenn es so weiter ginge, mussten sie neue Namen finden oder doch einen der obigen Kandidaten auswählen.  
Die Karte, deren Überschrift im Runenalphabet »Malfoy« verkündete, wurde von Averys wütend verkrampften Händen gepackt, zerknüllt und dann sorgfältig zerrissen. Schade eigentlich, denn die Grundrisse, die Avery zeichnete, wiesen jedes Mal eine überraschendere Detailtiefe auf. Er war besser geworden, oder – was sehr viel wahrscheinlicher war – er hatte die Arbeit ausgelagert. Severus wollte gar nicht wissen, welchen der missratenen Bürokraten beim Amt für Magische An-, Um- und Übersiedlung in Großbritannien Avery dafür bestach.  
»Na, dann doch Selwyn?«  
Ein dünnes Murren in Severus‘ Richtung, doch er hob nur seine Schultern. Wenn er sich so sicher war, hätte er Avery den Namen doch nicht durchstreichen lassen. Sein Auge fürs Detail war heute wieder sehr selektiv.  


Erneut polterte es. Die Tür ging auf und der Schankraum schwängerte sich um einen weiteren Schwall lästiger Stimmen. Severus hob erst den Kopf als Avery ihm grob mit dem Stift in die Seite stach. Mulciber war vom Wettbüro zurück und er strahlte über beide Wangen.  
»Kein Grund mich anzupacken«, schnarrte Severus und widmete sich wieder dem Sammelsurium an Karten und Notizzetteln. Entweder gab Mulciber ihnen etwas aus oder nicht. Aber Avery trank doch ohnehin kaum bis gar nicht. Woher kam also die Anspannung, die er nun ausdünstete?  
»Ah! Noch genau da, wo ich sie zurückgelassen hatte. Brav.« Mulciber war an ihren Tisch getreten und hatte seine Pranken aufgefächert auf diesem abgeladen. »Was soll’s sein?«  
Severus schaute zu Avery, doch der wich seinem Blick aus und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Die Asche seines Zigarillos rieselte auf den Plan des alten Macmillan-Anwesens  
»Snape? Hörst du nicht? Hast du Dreck in den Ohren?«  
Zusammengekrümmt, verspannt aber wachsam starrte Severus Mulciber an.  
»Das Übliche«, presste er hervor und konnte so gerade noch verhindern, dass Mulciber ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Im Licht der Kerzen und Öllampen wirkte Mulcibers Scharade noch aufgesetzter, erreichte sein kumpelhaftes Lächeln doch nicht mal seine Augen.  
Drei weitere Gestalten traten an den Tisch. Auch jetzt hob Avery seinen Kopf nicht.  
»Also sechs Mal?«  
Mulciber zählte überdeutlich mit einem wandernden Finger die kleine Gruppe nach. Die Severus unbekannten Neuankömmlinge nickten begeistert. Es waren zwei Jungen, ein Lulatsch und ein armer Teufel mit viel zu dicken Brillengläsern. Das Mädchen sah sich selbst als Zierde.  
»Komm schon, Kleiner, du trägst.«  
Den Arm um die Schultern des Lulatschs geschlungen stapfte Mulciber mit ihm in Richtung Theke davon. Der Junge begleitete ihn ungerne, schaute er doch immer wieder zurück zu dem Mädchen. Diese jedoch fand sich bestens zurecht und drapierte sich unaufgefordert auf einen der Stühle, die Severus und Avery gegenüberstanden.  
»Sieht ja spannend aus«, eröffnete sie das Gespräch, deutete auf die Karten und hielt Severus dann ihre ausgestreckte Hand hin. »Ich bin Alecto. Alecto Carrow.«  
Severus lächelte angewidert. Weder er noch Avery dachten daran ihre Hand zu ergreifen und für eine Weile schwebte sie vor ihnen in der Luft, als wüsste sie selbst nicht, wie sie dahin gekommen war. Dann verzog die Carrow das Gesicht und ließ es gut sein.  
Die Ähnlichkeit zu dem Jungen, der ausgelassen mit Mulciber an der Theke gackerte, war unverkennbar. Sie teilten sich die Augenfarbe. Nicht, dass das Blaugrün noch viel hätte retten können (für beide nicht); doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ertappte Severus sich bei einem Gedanken, der in Lilys Richtung abzudriften drohte, und seine Mundwinkel sanken.  
  
Der Dritte im Bunde, der Junge mit seiner Brille, putzte diese mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe. Alle drei konnten kaum älter als vierzehn oder vielleicht fünfzehn sein. Brillenschlange tat nicht einmal so, als wolle er Platz nehmen. Ständig reckte er den Hals in Richtung Tür und verlagerte unruhig das Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Nach ein paar weiteren, unangenehmen Höflichkeitssekunden machte er sich davon und eilte hinüber zum Fenster neben dem Eingang. Dort blieb er und stierte hinaus.  
Averys Bleistift schabte und kritzelte auf dem Plan des Macmillan-Gutes herum. Mit einem angewinkelten Arm schirmte er den Blick der Anwesenden darauf ab.  
»Wartet ihr auch auf Rosier?«  
Die Dame bemühte sich immer noch um ein Gespräch, doch Severus schüttelte schlicht den Kopf. Avery reagierte nicht und die Asche von seinem Mundwinkel rieselte weiter auf die Pläne. Die Unruhe, die Mulcibers Besuch und dessen Begleitung mit sich brachten, ließ Severus fast dem Radau aus dem Kessel und Topf nachtrauern.  


Er presste die Lider fest zusammen und öffnete sie wieder, als der Carrowjunge mit sechs Gläsern anrückte. Mehr schlecht als recht manövrierte er sie mit einem Schwebezauber vor sich her und unterhielt sich lautstark mit Mulciber, der mit den freien Armen gestikulierend lässig neben ihm her schlenderte.  
Über den Rand der Gläser schwappte die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit und hinterließ eine Spur auf den alten Dielen, als Mulciber den Lulatsch unvermittelt, aber grinsend in den Schwitzkasten nahm und durch sein kurzgeschorenes, dunkles Haar wuschelte.  
Hinter ihnen knisterte der Kamin erheitert und ein Gezirpe wehte aus dem Kessel und dem Topf der Alten zu ihnen hinüber. Es klang beinahe friedlich.  
Die Gläser knallten auf den Tisch, der Schwebezauber löste sich keine Sekunde zu früh auf. Ein kurzes Gerangel entbrannte zwischen den beiden, ehe sich Mulciber und der Carrow auf die Stühle direkt neben seiner Schwester fallen ließen. Mulciber verpasste ihm noch einen Hieb auf die Schulter, der Avery oder Severus wohl vom Stuhl geholt hätte – Carrow jedoch lachte nur atemlos und verpasste Mulciber ebenfalls eine.  
Severus hob lahm eine Augenbraue. Da hatten sich wohl zwei vom gleichen Schlag gefunden. Wie Gorillas.  
»Efferi, hast ja deinen Arm doch noch. Gut für dich, Mann«, grunzte der Bruder zur Begrüßung hervor und Avery hob entnervt seinen Mundwinkel.  
Kurz hielt er mit seinem nervigen Gekritzel inne, um dem Carrow seinen ausgestreckten Mittelfinger zu präsentieren. Dieser konnte mit der Geste nichts anzufangen, doch Mulciber war umso erheiterter.  
»Du bist Efferi?«, wiederholte die Carrow lächelnd und ihr Bruder nickte bestärkend.  
Severus schüttelte sein freundlichstes Lächeln aus sich heraus. Allein schon, um die Aussprache zu korrigieren, sagte er: »Avery. Turais Avery.«  
Beim Klang von Severus‘ Stimme schnellte Averys Kopf zwischen seinen Armen hervor, ehe er auf seinen Sitznachbarn deutete. »Und das ist Snape.«  
Dass Avery der kleinen Carrow daraufhin wortlos aber hastig einen Zigarillo anbot, bekam sie schon gar nicht mehr mit. Unter Getue und zu vielen Worten verteilte Mulciber die rauchenden Gläser. Die Böden der Gläser glitten über das Holz. Der Whisky für den Brillenträger blieb übrig.  
Den verschmähten Zigarillo in seinem eigenen Mundwinkel verstaut, war Avery der Einzige in der Runde – neben dem Brillenträger, der sich dauerhaft am Fenster eingenistet hatte – der nicht nach einem Glas griff. Wieder begann er zu zeichnen und die Bleimine rieb über das Pergament.  
»Rosier wird euch schon nicht versetzen, Wilkes. Keine Sorge.«  
Mulcibers Rufen wurde ignoriert. Der Junge am Fenster winkte nur ab und stierte weiterhin angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Der Carrow lachte gehässig. Seine Fresse war dieselbe wie ihre, höchstens der Ausdruck war ein wenig dümmer. In beiden Gesichtern der Geschwister lag alles andere als Weisheit, wobei das Mädchen zumindest nicht vollkommen verloren wirkte.

  
Als die Carrow über ihre Schulter hinweg zu dem so genannten Wilkes hinübersah, ruckte Averys Kopf hoch. Sein Blick streifte sachte ihr Gesicht, schnellte hinab zum Pergament und erhaschte sich dann einen weiteren Moment des stillen Bewunderns.  
Severus neigte den Kopf und Avery blies ihm mürrisch eine Flut Rauch entgegen, als Severus erkannte, was er dort auf das Pergament kritzelte, und die Lippen kräuselte.  
Es war ein Paar Augen.  
Unverkennbar ihre Augen.  
Was für ein armes Arschloch.  
»Anderer Tisch? Oder direkt Eberkopf?«, murmelte Severus Avery zu und sammelte nach und nach die Pläne auf dem Tisch ein.  
»Trink doch erst mal aus«, antwortete Avery dünn. Mit einem Schnitzzauber spitzte er unauffällig seinen Bleistift aufs Neue, um ein paar feine, dunkle Wimpern zu zeichnen. Mit der freien Hand schob er sein unberührtes Glas neben jenes, das vor Severus stand. Vermutlich der beste Vorschlag, den Avery heute gemacht hatte. Der erste Schluck stillte den Schmerz etwas und der Zweite brannte wunderbar im Hals.  
»Und du warst?« Die Carrow hatte sich Mulciber zugewandt und machte eine effektheischende Pause, während sie sich den Finger auf die Lippe legte und sagte: »Mulciber! Richtig?«  
Severus kam es vor, als sähe er in ihrem gehaltlosen Gesicht einen Anflug von Röte, als Mulciber sie gänzlich ins Visier nahm. Es konnte aber auch nur der Widerschein des Kamines sein.  
»Ganz genau.«  
»Und dein Vorname? Weil, Mulciber ist doch ein Familienname, auch wenn du keiner von uns Achtundzwanzig bist«, plapperte die Carrow und nippte zum Abschluss mit gespitzten Lippen an ihrem rauchenden Glas. Etwas von ihrem roten Lippenstift blieb am Rand zurück.  
Avery prustete halblaut und Mulciber hob seine Augenbrauen prüfend. Die Kleine hatte wirklich Nerven. »Mulciber. Nur Mulciber. Mich nennen alle so.«  
»Also, Mulciber«, zwitscherte das Mädchen und rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran. »Warum benutzt der da keine Feder? Sondern einen Stift? Wie ein dreckiger Muggel?«  


Der Knut kullerte eine Weile über den Tisch, bis Avery es für nötig hielt zu reagieren. Erst feixte er und brummte: »Geht dich ‘n Scheißdreck an«, ehe er sich noch weiter über den Tisch in ihre Richtung neigte.  
Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, ein Lid zuckte verräterisch. Severus sah es kommen, entschied aber, nichts zu unternehmen.  
Eine geballte Faust schoss vor und jagte den sorgfältig angespitzten Bleistift in Mulcibers flach auf der Tischplatte liegende Hand nieder. Als dieser sie hochriss, steckte der Stift im Fleisch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
Mulcibers Schrei grollte tief aus seiner Brust hervor. Er brüllte und schrie markerschütternd. Der ganze Pub starrte in ihre Richtung. Der Topf und der Kessel schepperten ebenfalls los. Severus Trommelfell litt. Die Augenlider der Carrow flatterten verstört, ihr Bruder lachte.  
Immer mehr Blut suppte aus dem Loch in Mulcibers Hand, weil dieser Bekloppte an dem Stift herumzog und -zerrte. Die Haut teilte sich noch weiter. Die Wunde war tief.  
Avery wirkte mit sich und allem recht zufrieden, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl neben Severus zurücklehnte. Die Carrow brauchte noch einige schwere Atemzüge, bis sie Mulciber zu Hilfe eilte. Eine fleischige blaue Ader pumpte das ach-so reine Blut eifrig ans Tageslicht und Mulcibers unkoordiniertes Gefuchtel verteilte es überall.  
»War das nötig?«  
Severus zeigte auf Mulciber, der rührend von der kleinen Carrow umschwärmt wurde. Sie barg ein paar Tränke aus ihrem Mantel, dem Aussehen und Geruch nach unverdünnte Murtlapessenz und ein Reinigungstrank, und kippte den Inhalt über die triefende Hand. Auf dem Boden bildete sich eine rot-grün-lila Pfütze.  
Aus dem unartikulierten Gebrüll wurde ein Zischen und Mulciber trat den Stuhl zu seiner Linken weg. Polternd krachte er in die nächste Sitzgruppe. Trotz seiner pochenden Schläfen dankte Severus im Stillen Salazar, dass Mulciber niemanden traf und so kein Duell provozierte.  
Der nächste Schmerzensschrei Mulcibers mündete in einem hysterischen Lachen. Teilnahmslos mit den Schultern wippend meinte Avery zu Severus: »Was denn? Dich hat er doch auch genervt. Jetzt labert er zumindest nicht mehr herum.«  
»Freak«, fauchte die Carrow Avery entgegen, wobei Severus ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht so recht deuten konnte, und tätschelte die invalide Hand rührend. Die Tränke, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, hatten geholfen, doch Severus würde später die Feinarbeit übernehmen müssen.  
Mulciber gluckste und strahlte: »Sauber durchgegangen, du Spinner.« Wie zum Beweis reckte er Avery den blutigen Daumen entgegen. Die Grafit-Spitze ragte aus dem Fleisch, das helle Holz vollgesogen von Blut. »Nicht mal meine Zauberstabhand. Du scheiß Enttäuschung, du.«  
»Nächstes Mal. Versprochen.«  
Keiner der beiden scherzte. Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und Strähnen nahm ihm die Sicht. Unwirsch stopfte er sie hinter sein Ohr.  
Mulciber zuckte, als die Carrow ihn schlussendlich vom Fremdkörper befreite. Der Cocktail an körperfremden Substanzen in seinem Blutkreislauf ließ ihn ein schrilles Gackern ausstoßen.  
Unschlüssig hielt Alecto den blutigen Stift mit spitzen Fingern und war gerade dabei ihn wieder an Avery zurück zu reichen, da packte Mulciber ihre Hand und grunzte: »Nix da! Er wollte ihn nicht mehr. Jetzt gehört er mir.«  
»Brauchst du einen Heiler?«, erkundigte sich die Carrow brav, doch Mulciber wischte ihre Frage mit seiner Hand zur Seite.  
»Schon gut, Kleine. Halb so wild. Hast gute Arbeit geleistet.«  
Als nächstes stieß Mulciber mit ihrem Bruder an, und beide leerten ihre Gläser mit Feuerwhisky in wenigen, durstigen Zügen. Selige Stille legte sich über die Gesellschaft und Severus konnte endlich aufatmen. Selbst der Kessel und der Topf am Nebentisch waren verstummt. Beide waren angeschwärzte, hässliche Dinger, und Severus fragte sich, was älter war: die Besitzerin oder ihr Besitz.  
  
Mulciber und Avery führten ein stummes Blickduell. Die Carrow hielt sich an Mulcibers Hand fest, er hatte seinen freien Arm beiläufig um ihre Mitte geschlängelt und grinste Avery frech entgegen. Der Carrowjunge wechselte über seine Schulter hinweg ein paar Worte mit dem Brillenträger am Fenster, ehe er gierig nach dem Glas seiner Schwester griff. Sie ließ ihn gewähren und machte gleich darauf deutlich, warum. »Mici! Ich möchte noch einmal zu dem Laden mit den Spinnen. Da waren Acromantulas im Schaufenster. Echte Acromantulas, Amycus.«  
Für Severus war die Stille heilsam gewesen, für die Carrow unerträglich. Der Carrow schüttelte den Kopf, seine Schwester stieß ein trotziges Grollen hervor. Sie sammelte sich, bemühte sich um eine zuckersüße Stimme und sagte dann: »Dann aber zu den vergifteten Kerzen, ja?«  
Wieder schüttelte der Carrow den Kopf und packte einen seiner Stiefel auf den Tisch, das Glas Feuerwhisky seiner Schwester fest in der Hand.  
»Ich kann sie dorthin bringen, Kleiner. Macht mir nichts«, sagte Mulciber beiläufig. Die verletzte Hand hielt er ins trübe Kerzenlicht und beschaute sich die blutige Wunde wie ein dummes Mädchen eine hübsche bunte Blume. »Kenn die Besitzer ganz gut. Die Kerzen haben wir oft genug im Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt.« Sein Gesicht hatte wieder etwas an Farbe gewonnen. Avery schürzte seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen und Severus erinnerte sich:  
Nachdem sie, Mulcibers Frauenbekanntschaften sei Dank, den Geheimkode, der sich nie änderte, in Erfahrung gebracht hatten, hatten die beiden kein Halten mehr gekannt.  
Ungestraft und unbemerkt gingen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs ein und aus. Kurz darauf hatten sich die Vorfälle gehäuft. Menschliche Knochen, antike Galgenstricke und allerlei Grüße von Mr Borgin hatten den Hausfrieden der Dachse getrübt.  
»Oh ja! Amycus, bitte.«  
»Na. Vergiss es.«  
»Miciii«, quengelte die Carrow und nach einem weiteren, trotzigen Seufzen gab sie sich geschlagen, verschränkte die Arme vor der schmalen Brust und lehnte sich trotzig in Mulcibers Umarmung zurück. Sein Daumen strich ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und hüpfte über mehrere kleine Unebenheiten. Was auch immer das da unter ihrer Kleidung war, es lockte ein breites, böses Grinsen auf Mulcibers Gesicht.  
Die Stimmung zwischen den Geschwistern war deutlich abgekühlt. Er sagte nicht oft nein zu ihr, jeder Vollidiot konnte das sehen. Vermutlich tat der Carrow es nur, um vor Mulciber das Gesicht zu wahren.  
Severus konnte das hämische Kräuseln seiner Lippen kaum verstecken. Mulciber beeindrucken zu wollen, war, wie eine Partie Zauberschach gegen eine Eule zu spielen. Eine blinde Eule. Eine blinde Eule mit zusammengebundenen Flügeln. Amüsant, aber unnötig.  
Das erste Glas war geleert und Severus tastete nach dem zweiten. Es rauchte noch und der nächste Schluck erleichterte es ihm, über den drückenden Schmerz seiner Schläfen hinweg zu sehen. Die Legilimentik hätte ihn bei den Feingeistern, die ihm gegenüber saßen, deutlich leichter fallen müssen. Er musste seinen Geist frei machen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Getränk.  


Es war schon erstaunlich. Egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte und die Bewegungsmuster des Rauches studierte, welches ihm eine willkommene Ablenkung zu dem Gequassel der Carrow bot, er konnte das Gespräch schlicht und einfach nicht ausblenden.  
Dafür blubberten und brabbelten die Banalitäten in zu kleinen Zeitfenstern und in zu engen Frequenzen aus ihr hervor. Als würde jemand in ein Stück Stoff beißen oder mit den Fingernägeln über Schiefer kratzen.  
Vermutlich konnte Severus ihr hierfür nicht mal einen Vorwurf machen, denn der einzige wirkliche Gesprächspartner, der sich ihr bot, war nun mal Mulciber. Und Severus kannte die Unterhaltungen zu Genüge, die man mit Mulciber führen konnte.  
Ihr Bruder war zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich an seinem Glas festzuhalten und es zügig zu leeren, was Severus grundsätzlich zusagte, denn ein stiller Zeitgenosse sagte zumindest nicht viel Falsches.  
Im Zweiklang nahmen der Carrowjunge und Severus einen tiefen Schluck, während Severus den anderen jungen Mann mit der Brille am Fenster beobachtete. Hatte dieser Angst davor, Rosier könnte sie versetzen? Rosier? Der schlimmer noch als Avery auf die Pünktlichkeit der anderen bestand? Lächerlich, diese Befürchtung. Der Aufschneider hatte doch einen Chronografen mit einer Kette an dem Knopfloch seiner Robe befestigt.  
Und wo er gerade bei lächerlich war, schenkte er dem letzten der Runde seine Aufmerksamkeit. Severus schüttelte sich und tarnte es als Regung, die ein großzügiger Schluck Feuerwhisky wohl in einem heraufbeschwören könnte, wenn man dem Getränk entsprechende Zuneigung widmen würde.  
Auch nach all den Jahren fand Severus es erheiternd, wie wenig Avery sich gedanklich gegen sein Eindringen aufbäumte. Es kam nicht häufig vor – denn zugegebenermaßen mied Severus die verstörenden Gedankenpfade von Turais Avery – doch in diesem Fall schob es Severus Mundwinkel für einen Moment hinauf.  
Wenn er sich vorstellen wollte, welch Figur die junge Carrow wohl unter dem Tisch abgegeben würde, könnte er sich das selbst fragen. Und so blieb Severus nur noch der rauchende Fluss von Feuerwhisky, den Mulciber nicht versiegen ließ.  
Salazar sei es gedankt.  
Die Hand der Carrow lag mittlerweile in der von Mulciber. Sie hatte sich in seinen Arm eingewickelt und betont an seine Seite geschmiegt. Es war die unverletzte Hand, wohlbemerkt. Seine leisen Worte waren das Futter, das das kleine Vögelchen verführte und in seine Krallen lockte.  
Ein reizvoller kleiner Happen, wie sie jedermann durch ihr Auftreten wissen ließ, doch abgesehen von ihrem aufgetakelten, an Verzweiflung grenzenden Aufzug fehlte es ihr an Erfahrung, und so schaffte es Mulciber mit Leichtigkeit sie direkt aus einer Hand picken zu lassen.  
Dieses dumme Stück glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass er seine Komplimente ernst meinte, und war ganz angetan von den Kosenamen, die schon hunderte andere Hexen hatten anhören müssen.  
»Absolut erfolglos, wenn du mich fragst. Selbst Professor Slughorn spielt doch auf Zeit. Er wartet nur darauf, dass man ihm Mehr und Besseres bietet, denn warum sollte er sonst so viel Kraft dafür aufwenden, die Realität zu leugnen, dass sein Haus mehr als alle übrigen zusammen Anhänger ausspuckt?«  
Den Kopf hielt sie mit ihrer anderen Hand gestützt. Ihre Wangen hatten einen entzückenden Rotton angenommen und Mulciber fuhr mit dem Daumen zunächst Kreise über ihren Handrücken, ehe er die zarte Haut ihres bloßen Ringfingers betastete. Das Gebiss zu einem zweifellos charmanten Grinsen entblößt raunte er:  
»Natürlich. Du hast vollkommen Recht, Kleines.«  
Beinah hätte sich die Carrow verschluckt, doch dann kicherte sie mädchenhaft und dieser Ton rief ihren Bruder zurück auf den Plan. Er schubste sie und brummte etwas auf einer Sprache, die Severus nicht verstand.  
Es kostete ihn aber nur wenig, einen kurzen Blick in den einfach gestrickten Verstand des Jungen zu werfen. Flammenzungen tanzten gierig um die kurze, sehr kurze Lunte seines Geduldfadens. Carrows Sorge war groß, dass seine Schwester ihm den Zaubertrank verpfuschen könnte.  
Schon jetzt, auch ohne Mal, genoss er die Möglichkeiten, die diese illustre Mitgliedschaft ihm verhieß, und der Gedanke war Severus wirklich nicht fremd. Zu gerne hätte er ihm einen anderen Keim eingepflanzt, doch dies hätte nur unnötig Kraft gekostet.  
Noch früh genug würde der Carrow lernen, dass es nicht wichtig war, Dankbarkeit für die Dienstbarkeit aufzubringen, sondern darauf zu pochen, was für ein Glück die hier Anwesenden hatten, dass sie in den Genuss seiner Fähigkeiten kamen.  
Avery trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und schielte zur Mulciber hinüber, während die nächste Kippe an seinem Mundwinkel verglühte. Der unverhohlene Spaß, den er sich gedanklich gönnte, stand im krassen Gegenteil zu seinen harten Gesichtszügen. Die unterschwellige Hoffnung war aus seinen Augen gewichen, und er setzte ein unschönes Lächeln auf – etwas was sich nur auf seine Lippen beschränkte, und ihn nahezu ebenso raubtierhaft werden ließ wie Mulciber.  
Das Schauspiel zwischen den beiden sondierte Avery genau, nahm jede Regung wahr. Ihre geweiteten Pupillen, seine Finger, die an den obersten Knöpfen ihrer Robe nestelten und auch der Ton der kratzenden Stuhlbeine, als sie sich noch näher an Mulciber heran wagte.  
In dem Moment kehrte Severus wieder zu den Pirouetten schlagenden Rauch seines Getränkes zurück.  
»Und du warst wirklich Treiber unserer Hausmannschaft?«, erkundigte sich die Carrow höflich, nachdem Mulciber sie beim Thema Politik einfach gegen die Wand hatte laufen lassen.  
»Hab Evan mehr als einmal den Arsch gerettet, wenn du das meinst«, erwiderte Mulciber knapp.  
»Das war bestimmt sehr gefährlich.«  
Abschätzig hob Severus seine Augenbrauen. Auch ohne Legilimentik konnte er ihrer Sprachfärbung entnehmen, dass sie weder Ahnung von noch Interesse an Quidditch hatte.  
Mulcibers Lippen formten ein langgezogenes Brummen ehe auch seine Stuhlbeine knarrend über den Boden wanderten. Ein Flüstern und ein Kichern folgten. Über den Inhalt der Unterredung konnte Severus nur spekulieren. Er ließ es bleiben.  
»Wieder mal so beschissen typisch«, presste Avery mürrisch hervor und warf dann, nach Aufmerksamkeit heischend, den glühenden Stumpen seines Zigarillos in Severus‘ Glas. Ein hässliches Plopp ging den kleinen Flämmchen voraus.  
»Was?«, keifte Severus ungehaltener als beabsichtigt. Die viele Legilimentik hatte seinen Geist überreizt und die Migräne tat ihr Übriges. Achtlos schob Avery das Glas in Richtung Mitte des Tisches. »Na, das da.« Dann hatte er sich zu Severus hinüber geneigt. »Und das obwohl er erst kürzlich geheiratet hat.«  
Wollte Avery den Anschein wahren, dass ihm die geflüsterten Worte etwas zu laut geraten waren, machten ihm die Täubchen auf der anderen Seite einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
Keiner der Beiden schenkte ihm auch nur einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit, doch der Carrow Junge sah nun zu ihm hinüber.  
»Efferi? Willst du den noch?« Die Pfoten des Jungen, breit und schwielig wie die eines Bauern, zeigten auf das Glas und Avery hob bemüht gleichgültig die Schultern an.  


»D-D-Da! D-D… Da ist E-Evan.«  
Die Erleichterung war fast ansteckend. Severus grinste. Avery feixte.  
»Evan!«, sagten sie beide wie aus einem Munde. In der Schulzeit hatte dieser Schnösel immer verlangt, dass man ihn Rosier nannte. Der Carrow, der gerade noch skeptisch an dem Glas Feuerwhisky geschnuppert hatte, schob es wieder zurück und sprang auf.  
Seine Schwester hingegen regte sich nicht, verlor sie sich gerade in dem Blickduell, das sie mit Mulciber ausfocht. Wer mehr in den Augen des anderen versank, konnte Severus nur erraten, denn sein Geist war müde. Der Alkohol war nur teilweise daran schuld.  
Mit den flachen Händen schlug der Carrow auf den Tisch und knurrte seine Schwester wieder auf der Sprache an, mit der Severus so rein gar nichts anfangen konnte. Seine Gedanken verrieten jedoch, dass er Mulciber nicht traute.  
Daran tat er nur zu gut, wie Severus fand.  
Zumindest sagte dem Bengel ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass seine Schwester dringend zurück nach Hogwarts musste. Seine Worte und seine Zunge waren scharf, was so gar nicht zu dem fließenden Klang ihrer beider Muttersprache passen wollte.  
Aus der Robe kramte er ein paar silbrige Münzen hervor und drückte sie seiner Schwester in die Hände, ehe er Hals über Kopf davonstürmte. Der arme Teufel mit der Brille war schon aus der Türe verschwunden.  
Daran hatte sich zumindest nichts geändert. Rosier brauchte nur zu rufen und sie kamen in Scharen angeströmt: die Schwachen, die Naiven und die Übereifrigen.  
Die Carrow saß noch eine Weile da, nun ohne verspielte Gedanken und Mulcibers Blick in ihrem Kopf. Sie stand auf. Prüfend und mit einem berechnenden Schmunzeln wog sie die Münzen in ihren Händen. Sie hatte einen ausgeprägten Hang zum Chaos. Und das schon in so jungen Jahren.  
Beeindruckend und nützlich, wie Severus fand.  
Das Gewicht erst auf das eine und dann auf das andere Bein verlagernd bedankte sie sich artig bei Mulciber für die Getränke. Widerwillig stahl sie sich danach aus dem Wyvern. Natürlich würde sie sich von den Sickeln etwas in der Nokturngasse leisten und sich dann eine Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts erschleichen.  
Mulciber ver

schwand nur wenig später. Für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr zu gewinnen. Das Wettbüro ein paar Häuser weiter bot ihm bessere Alternativen. Lucinda jedenfalls wartete sicher nicht auf ihn.  
Averys Gedanken kreisten und Severus bemühte sich um so etwas wie Freundlichkeit, als er Avery die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Dieser sprang beinah vom Stuhl.  
»Macmillans und … folg ihr nicht.«  
Avery starrte wie blind in die Leere der Decke über ihnen. Jeder Wunsch zu widersprechen war ihm offenbar vergangen.  
»Frohes Neues, Snape.«  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schöpfte Severus noch etwas Kraft, schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und überließ Avery all den Plänen und dem leeren Tisch.  
»Dir auch«, sagte er noch mit gepresster Stimme und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Den Kopf auf dem Tisch gebettet hockte Avery da, zusammengesunken und allein, und steckte sich den nächsten Zigarillo an.  
Auch auf ihn wartete an diesem Abend niemand.  
Warum sollte es ausgerechnet Severus anders gehen?


	12. Ein alter Freund

Das wäre nicht der Rede wert gewesen, wenn die Musiker dieses Lied nicht schon zum vierten Mal an diesem Abend zum Besten gegeben hätten und es nicht ständig an den gleichen Stellen holpern würde. Selbst Remus an ihrer Seite merkte es, wenn sie, mit dem Handballen und Daumen auf dem Tisch trommelnd, aus dem Takt kam.  
»Du solltest lieber stricken lernen«, pflegte er an dieser Stelle zu sagen, wie auch an diesem Abend, »Deine ruhelosen Finger würden sich freuen. Und ich mich erst.«  
Einander suchten sie ihre Blicke und fanden sie, gespickt von einem Lächeln. In der Bemühung Elvis Presley möglichst originalgetreu nachzuahmen, hauchte der Sänger ein: »But I can't, I can't help fallin' in love with you« in sein Mikrophon. Schon viel zu lange sahen sie einander an, aber dieser beklemmend merkwürdige Moment verflog. Beide sahen sie hinab auf das sündhaft teure Porzellan, ehe Remus den Kopf umständlich drehte.  
»Man kann seine Verzweiflung förmlich schmecken, findest du nicht auch?«  
Nein, fand sie nicht, doch Remus nahm die Welt eben etwas anders wahr als sie selbst. Besonders, wenn der Mond schon so voll stand und in wenigen Tagen sein Martyrium von neuem begann. Doch sie wusste, was er meinte, denn Tatze sah aus, als würde er gleich auf den Pianisten der Band losgehen.  
Sie war Remus‘ Fingerzeig gefolgt und suchte nun auch die Tanzfläche nach ihrem reizenden Ehemann ab, während ihre Hand beiläufig die von Remus tätschelte und dort verweilte. Sie fand ihn. So wie sie einander immer fanden, ob auf dem Schlachtfeld oder damals in der Schule. Immer war er da, um ihr den Rücken zu stärken.  
James – der trotz seines trunkenen Zustandes unverschämt adrett aussah – hatte einen Arm kumpelhaft um Peter gelegt und wiegte träge im Takt der Musik. Peter wirkte recht hölzern und klammerte sich haltsuchend am Frackärmel ihres Ehemannes fest.  
Auch an diesem Abend hatte James Mühe, seinen Begleiter einer der ausstaffierten, hochnäsigen Brautjungfern schmackhaft zu machen, doch er zog alle Register. Wer oder was war Peter an diesem Abend nicht schon alles gewesen … vom Drachenzüchter über Quidditchstar bis hin zum Heiler im St Mungo‘s für unheilbar erkrankte Kinder war alles dabei gewesen.  
Nicht ganz fair den Frauen gegenüber, doch gerade im Krieg sollte niemand allein sein, der es nicht wollte. Peter war nett und lieb und aufrichtig. Er hatte so viel besseres verdient.  
Sie gab Remus Hand frei, als die Band pausierte und die Instrumente endlich ihren Atem anhielten.  
Ihre Handfläche war klamm und in der Hoffnung es möglichst unauffällig zu bewerkstelligen, rieb sie ihre Hand an der Tischdecke trocken, ehe sie nach ihrem Ginger Ale griff.  
Die Übelkeit, die die Wohngemeinschaft mit Harry – James hatte diesen Namen nach dem letzten Streit von Sirius mitgebracht – so mit sich brachte, strapazierte sie. Die ganzen letzten Wochen schon.

  
Trotz des sauren Speichels, der sich in ihrer Mundhöhle anreicherte, konnte sie gar nicht anders als über Sirius zu lachen, der wild auf der Tanzfläche auf- und absprang. Mit den Armen ruderte er herum und rief: »Kommt schon! Good times and bad times! Oder zumindest etwas von den Stones.«  
Er flehte geradezu. Die an den Knien zerrissene Jeans an seinen schlaksigen Beinen und seine speckige, mit Nieten beschlagende Lederjacke wirkten am heutigen Abend noch unkonventioneller als sonst. Auf eine angemessene Garderobe für diesen festlichen Anlass hatte er erwartungsgemäß verzichtet.  
Entweder befand sich nichts dergleichen im Repertoire der Band oder sie gaben sich große Mühe den Wunsch des Schreihalses auf der Tanzfläche zu missachten, denn ein Lily bestens bekannter Sechs-Achtel-Takt begann. Dann setze das Schlagzeug ein und der Sänger flötete ein: »They say we’re young and we don’t know, we won’t find out until we grow«, ehe das Glockenspiel im Hintergrund einsetze.  
Remus neben ihr verfiel in ein, für seine Verhältnisse, lautstarkes Gelächter. Mehr über das Elend, das sich in Sirius Gesicht abspielte, als über das nächste, schmalzige Sonny and Cher-Stück.  
Sie konnte sein Gelächter nicht teilen und griff entschlossen nach der Gabel vor ihr. Ein schönes Stück aus poliertem Silber und sie hielt sie Remus halb drohend, halb schmunzelnd entgegen. Er entgegnete ihr ein gewinnendes Zwinkern.  
»Zwing mich nicht zu solchen Mitteln! Das ist zum Heulen und nicht zum Schreien komisch.«  
Remus sah nicht weniger belustigt drein, doch zeichneten sich Falten auf seiner Stirn ab, als er sagte: »Meinst du, mir gefällt das, Lil? Du bist dir aber schon im Klaren, dass wir uns gerade auf einer Hochzeit befinden?«  
Ein entrüstetes Schnalzen ihrerseits folgte. Beiläufig drapierte sie die Gabel wieder zu der Heerschar an sonstiges Besteck. Noch nie hatte Lily ein Gedeck gesehen, das aus so viel Geschirr bestand. Auch nicht bei den besonders eleganten Restaurants zu denen James sie ausgeführt hatte.  
Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie heute beinah einen Dessertlöffel nach Sirius geworfen hatte, war das Besteck vor ihr ungenutzt.  
Die aufwendigen Speisen waren an diesem Abend unberührt an Lily und Remus vorbeigezogen. Trotz seines knurrenden Magen hatte Remus sich nicht die Blöße geben wollen, nach Besteck zu bitten, das nicht aus Silber bestand. Nach der Erfahrung im Werwolf-Register des Ministeriums hatte Remus James und sie prompt und bestimmt davon abgehalten, nun irgendwelche Dummheiten zu begehen.  
Schon allein wegen dieser Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber Lykanthropen hatte Lily dann beschlossen, zumindest auch nichts zu essen. Die von Harry heraufbeschworene Übelkeit hatte ihr Übriges getan.  
James kämpfte wie sie selbst an vielen Fronten dieses Kriegs der Ungerechtigkeiten. Nur schimpfte er über die eingerosteten Denkschemata – was Remus eher missmutig ertrug – während Lily sich den Kopf zermarterte, wie sie diesen Affront publik machen könnte.  
Sirius intervenierte indem er ihnen ein Ale nach dem anderen brachte. Irren sei menschlich, hatte er dabei grinsend verkündet. Wie auch Peter zog Sirius immer öfters den goldenen Mittelweg in der Öffentlichkeit vor.  
Das war der Moment gewesen, wo Lily erwogen hatte, ihren Dessertlöffel nach Sirius zu werfen. Wer schwieg, stimmte zu, und je mehr den Mund hielten und die Gerechtigkeit an allen Ecken und Enden bogen, desto mehr wurde sie gebrochen!  
Sie entkam ihrem hitzigen Gedankenkarussell, indem sie Remus betrachtete. Wie er so mit seinem milden Lächeln sein Glas leerte, erinnerte er sie an die schöneren Tage und auch an ihre eigene Hochzeit mit James.  
Mit den Worten: »Du erinnerst dich schon noch an meine Hochzeit, oder?«, schaffte sie es die Abwärtsspirales ihres eigenen Zorns zu überwinden.  
»In Teilen.«  
Verlegen rupfte Remus zunächst an seiner Serviette, dann an dem weißen Tischtuch. Sie hatten den Eindruck, dass er rasch nachdachte. »Kommt drauf an. Wie du weißt, bin ich in eurem Garten aufgewacht und habe Peter bei eurer – «  
»Papperlapapp!«, unterbrach Lily ihn an dieser Stelle. Niemand war zu ernsthaften Schäden gekommen und die alte Bagshot hatte schon längst mal einen Dämpfer gebraucht. »Ich meine unsere hervorragende Musikauswahl. Wäre Tunia mit Vernon aufgetaucht, hätten sie sofort Reißaus genommen, und das, bevor sie euch Chaoten zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.«  
»Das hätten wir alle höchst unterhaltsam gefunden.«  
Lily zögerte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ach was. Glaub mir, hättet ihr nicht.«  
Die Stille war für einen Moment sehr heilsam für ihr erhitztes Nervenkostüm gewesen, doch nun schlug der Pianist und der Schlagzeuger ein anderes Tempo an. „I will survive“ von Gaynor verursachte eine schnellere Schrittfolge bei dem Volk auf der Tanzfläche.  
»Komm schon, Lil.«  
Remus griff nach ihrer Hand und Lilys Magen verkrampfte sich. Im Hintergrund johlte der Bräutigam zusammen mit einem lallenden Sirius ihre laustarken Bekundungen hervor, dass sie überleben würden. Nur der Krieg schaffte es, ein Liebeslied zu einem politischen Statement umzuwandeln. Und so wie die Teilmenge der Rumtreiber mit Edgar auf der Tanzfläche sich gegenseitig ihren Überlebenswillen entgegenrief, war es fast ein wenig traurig.

  
Lily schluckte trocken und ehe Remus den Versuch wagen würde, sie auf die Tanzfläche zu führen, schüttelte Lily den Kopf und sagte: »Geh du ruhig. Ich brauch frische Luft … und hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen.«  
Remus‘ Strahlen bekam einen jähen Dämpfer und seine offensichtliche Vorfreude fiel in sich zusammen. »Geh schon einmal vor. Ich hol uns noch etwas zu trinken«, sagte er tonlos und erhob sich wankend von seinem Stuhl.  
»Sehr aufmerksam von dir … danke.«  
Brüsk wandte er sich ab und Lily wieselte in die andere Richtung davon. Remus schmaler Rücken verschwand zwischen den Feiernden beim Buffet. Sie schämte sich, ihn so abgeschmettert zu haben und dennoch – sie konnte jetzt nicht auf der Tanzfläche mit den anderen so tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Dafür sorgte Harry, indem er ihren Kreislauf durcheinander brachte und ihr den Alkohol verbat.  
Überhaupt verstand sie nicht, wie Edgar so eine ausschweifende Feier veranstalten konnte, wenn es doch so düster um ihrer aller Zukunft stand. James und sie hatten nur wenige Gäste eingeladen, und sie hatten nach einer intimen Zeremonie mit nur einem Offizianten und ihren Trauzeugen in Garten gefeiert; Lily sehnte sich nach der Ruhe und der friedlich-familiären Atmosphäre dieses Abends.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sich klammheimlich davon zu stehlen. Wenn schon nicht, um sich zuhause auf dem Sofa zusammenzurollen und Schokoladenkekse mit Mayonnaise zu essen, dann doch wenigstens, um den anderen nicht mit ihrem langen Gesicht die Stimmung zu verderben.  
Es war seltsam, wie einsam man sich doch fühlen konnte, selbst mitten unter seinen Freunden.  


Lily trat hinaus auf die Veranda. Knöchelhoher Schnee und eisig kalte Luft begrüßten sie, und obwohl bunte Windlichter und Lampions auch hier allgegenwärtige Dunkelheit zu vertreiben versuchten, fühlte sich der Ort verlassen und abweisend an.  
Ein vergessenes Glas Champagner stand auf dem hölzernen Geländer, ein paar verwischte Fußspuren im nassen Schnee wiesen auf zwei Menschen hin, die mit langen Schritten wieder zurück ins Warme geflüchtet waren.  
Durch die Glasscheiben des Wintergartens sah Lily die Rumtreiber Arm in Arm auf der Tanzfläche umher torkeln – ohne Remus – und sie fragte sich wieder einmal, wie James und Sirius so unerschrocken und zuversichtlich in das neue Jahr gehen konnten.  
Schneematsch knirschte schmatzend und Lily wandte sich um.  
»Oh, ich dachte, ich wäre allein – entschuldigen Sie, Lily«, Albus Dumbledores freundliche Stimme und sein warmes Lächeln waren ansteckend. »Störe ich?«  
»Nein, nicht doch, Professor. Ich wollte nur … ein wenig frische Luft schnappen.«  
Dumbledores lange, silbrige Robe schleifte durch den Schnee, seine hochhackigen Schnallenschuhe und seine Halbmondbrille versetzten Lily augenblicklich zurück in ihre Schulzeit. Er trat an ihre Seite und sah wie sie in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
»Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht eines dieser herrlichen Pralinés anbieten? Lakritz und weiße Schokolade, oder gesalzenes Karamell mit Erdnüssen?«  
Er hielt ihr eine schrill gemusterte Serviette hin und Lily zögerte. Ihr erster Instinkt war es, abzulehnen, allein schon, weil ihr heiße Übelkeit die Kehle zuschnürte, doch ihr Magen war bereits zusammengeschrumpelt vor Hunger, und gerade die letzte Option …  
»Gerne, Sir«, mit spitzen Fingern fischte Lily eine der dunklen Kugeln aus ihrem Nest und knabberte ein kleines Stückchen ab. In der Kälte musste sie keine Angst haben, überall Schokoladenfinger zu hinterlassen. Wohlig summend schloss sie ganz kurz die Augen, als salzige, cremige Süße sich über ihre Zunge legte.  
»Geht es … Ihnen denn gut, Lily?«  
Dumbledore sah sie mit kaum merklich geneigtem Kopf an und seine hellen Augen forschten ihr Gesicht ab. Lily verlagerte ihr Gesicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und widerstand der Versuchung, die Hände über ihren Unterleib zu legen. Stattdessen schlang sie die Arme um sich.  
»Alles bestens, Sir. Edgar und Leanne haben keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um uns zu verwöhnen.«  
»Oh, ja, eine wundervolle Feier. Doch Sie, meine Liebe, sehen schlimmer aus als der Geist der weißen Dame, die mit ihren trauernden Jungfern angereist ist«, ein sanftes Lächeln begleitete seine Worte und so viel Verständnis schwang darin mit, dass Lily unwillkürlich seufzte. »Gestatten Sie einem alten Mann die Impertinenz zu fragen, was Sie bedrückt?«  
Ihr Blick schweifte kurz durch die Fenster des Wintergartens, und sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. »Sir, ich will Ihnen nicht auch noch die Feier verderben … «  
»Keineswegs, Lily, keineswegs. Ich habe ja mir ja selbst eine Minute jenseits des Trubels genehmigt«, die ohnehin scharfen Schatten um Dumbledores prägnante Adlernase wurden tiefer, und Sorge zeichnete seine Stimme: »Geht es Ihnen und Ihrer Familie gut?«  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Lily überrascht, dass er sich nach Petunia und ihren Eltern erkundigte, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass James und sie und Harry bereits ihre ganz eigene, wundervolle Familie waren, und sie lächelte.  
»Ja doch, Sir. Die Schwangerschaft ist ... spannend und neu«, in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor sah Lily an sich herunter, jetzt, im zweiten Monat, sah man unter ihrem gefütterten Winterumhang noch nichts, doch vor dem hohen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer oder in ihren schickeren Kleidern wurde eine sanfte Wölbung ihres Bauches bereits sichtbar, »aber … es ist alles sehr schön. James und die Jungs sind unglaublich rührend in ihrer Fürsorge.«  
»So sollte es auch sein«, Dumbledore gluckste leise. »Sie beide erinnern mich immer an Ihr Abschlussjahr. Die Hälfte des Kollegiums hielt es für Irrsinn, Sie beide zum Schulsprecherpaar zu ernennen, die andere … bestand hauptsächlich aus mir und Minerva.«  
Lily kicherte. »Ich hätte wohl vorher auch protestiert. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir so ein gutes Team sind. Wir passen einfach perfekt zusammen.«  
»Und da ist auch Ihr wunderschönes Lächeln wieder«, Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu, ein Funkeln erfüllte seine Augen. »Dann kann ich heute Abend beruhigt zu Bett gehen.«  
»Sir! Wieso haben Sie eigentlich James und mich zu Schulsprechern gemacht?«  
»Den Grund dafür haben Sie beide selbst eindrucksvoll bewiesen im nachfolgenden Jahr.«  
»Ja schon, aber«, Lily stockte, als ihr auffiel, wie hochnäsig und selbstzufrieden das klang. »Verzeihung, ich meine natürlich: Danke für das Kompliment, Professor, aber … das hätte doch niemand ahnen können? Nachdem es all die Jahre so ein Kindergarten war mit James und Sirius.«  
»Oh ja«, Dumbledore lachte leise und nahm sich ein weiteres Praliné; auch Lily bot er eines an, die diesmal wesentlich zielstrebiger zugriff. »Doch wie Minerva zu sagen pflegte: die beiden platzten vor Potenzial nur so aus allen Nähten. Und Sie, meine Liebe, haben das genau so erkannt und gefördert, wie Minerva und ich gehofft hatten.«  
»Potenzial … ja, das trifft es wohl«, Lily dachte wehmütig zurück und seufzte. »Kaum zu glauben, wie sehr sie sich verändert haben in den letzten Jahren. Vor allem James.«  
Dumbledore summte zustimmend. »Ich erinnere mich an eine blühende Rivalität zwischen Ihnen beiden, die sich auch auf Mr Black, Lupin, Pettigrew und nicht zuletzt Mr Snape erstreckt hat.«  
»Severus hat James verabscheut«, Lily biss sich noch rechtzeitig auf die Lippe, um nicht anzufügen »Wohl noch mehr als ich«. Der aufgeblasene, großkotzige Wichtigtuer war erwachsen geworden. Sie hatte nicht diesen James geheiratet, sondern den liebevollen, witzigen Mann, der tagtäglich für das Gute in dieser Welt kämpfte. Der sie zum Lachen brachte. Ihr mit seinen Küssen den Atem raubte. Der sie über alles liebte. Und Harry auch.  
»Furchtbar. All diese angestaute Bitterkeit, diese Abscheu, bei so jungen Menschen; auch wenn es nur den Anschein alberner Kindereien hatte«, Dumbledores Blick verlor sich in den Schatten, die auch die dünnen Lichtfinger aus dem Wintergarten nicht mehr aufzulösen vermochte. »Was würde man nicht alles besser machen wollen, könnte man nur weit genug die Zeit zurückdrehen … «

  
Lily sah auf. Voller Unbehagen fragte sie sich, inwiefern Dumbledore mitbekommen hatte, was genau zwischen ihr und Severus vorgefallen war.  
»Severus Snape«, summte Dumbledore, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. »Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Ein unscheinbarer junger Mann.«  
Lily runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Stimme und Stimmung fielen ein Stück. Sie wusste gar nicht, worauf sie zuerst eingehen sollte, doch seltsamerweise verbot ihr die Erinnerung an Severus' glühenden Stolz, die von Dumbledore so genannten Kindereien als die gnadenlose Schikane und brutale Demütigung zu bezeichnen, die sie gewesen war.  
»Unscheinbar? Severus? Ich wüsste nicht, wer auffälliger gewesen wäre – vielleicht einmal abgesehen von James und Sirius, die das aber auch nur mit einer Menge Arbeit geschafft haben.«  
Dumbledores Brillengläser blitzten auf, als er sich ihr zuwandte. Sein nachdenklicher Blick jedoch ging direkt durch sie hindurch.  
»Sicherlich«, sagte er dann langsam, »Horace erwähnte ein gewisses Talent für … Zaubertränke, nicht wahr?«  
»Er war der allerbeste!«, Lily warf ihr Haar über die Schulter, reckte das Kinn und sah Dumbledore direkt in die Augen – sie wusste selbst nicht, weshalb sie so empört war. »Sämtliche Apotheken der britischen Inseln hätten sich überboten, um ihn in Lehre nehmen zu dürfen.«  
»Hat er denn nicht eben diesen Pfad beschritten?«, milde verwundert sah Dumbledore über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg Lily an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dass ihre Haare nur so flogen. »Ich muss ihn wohl aus den Augen verloren haben … «  
»Oh, Professor Dumbledore«, Remus trat mit zwei Gläsern ans Geländer. Obwohl er versuchte, es zu verbergen, zitterte er. Lily erkannte das Ginger Ale und kämpfte mit Verdruss und Übelkeit – dieses Zeug hing ihr mittlerweile zum Hals heraus. »Ich hatte Sie beim Empfang gar nicht gesehen.«  
»Mr Lupin, wie schön«, Dumbledore begrüßte auch diesen alten Schüler wie einen guten Freund. »Wir sprachen gerade über einen gemeinsamen Freund.«   
»Ach«, Remus nippte an seinem Glas. Seine zuvor aufgeschlossene Miene war kühl geworden und Lily traf ein Blick unter gehobenen Augenbrauen. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich schuldig; gerade, als würden ihre Gedanken an Severus einen Betrug an der ruhigen, durchweg angenehmen Gesellschaft Remus' darstellen.  
Lily rang sich ein Lächeln ab, während Remus freundlicher Ausdruck zunehmend verschwamm. Er hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie zumindest während der Hochzeit nicht darüber nachdachte; und selbstverständlich musste er nicht erst fragen, was Lily denn beschäftigt haben könnte.  
Aber es war nun mal Severus. Sie hatten sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Früher waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen. Er die schwarzen Tasten des Pianos, sie die weißen. Er war das As in ihrem G-Moll. Sie hatten getrennt funktioniert, doch gemeinsam war der Ton einfacher voller gewesen.  
Viele Jahre kannte sie Severus so gut wie ihren eigenen Verstand, hatte sie schließlich jede Minute, in der es nur möglich gewesen war, miteinander verbracht. Endlich jemand auf ihrer Wellenlänge. Die gleiche Frequenz. Ein Gefühl der totalen Freiheit trotz der Scheinwerfer, die starr auf sie gerichtet waren.  
Das Getuschel, das Gekicher, das Gelächter – der abgerissene Snape und die schöne Lily, wie sollte man das auch verstehen oder gar gutheißen?  
Wie zum Spiegelbild dieser fremden Meinungen und Urteile waren die letzten Jahre ihres Duetts waren eher wie eine Art Zwölftonmusik gewesen. Disharmonisch, musikalisch anspruchsvoll und sie stießen vieler Orts auf Unverständnis, doch noch waren sie eine Einheit gewesen. Noch.  
Doch der Krieg, die Umstände und auch sein Haus hatte ihn schlussendlich gänzlich verändert. Es hat viele Jahre gekostet, doch selbst sie hatte irgendwann verstanden, dass Severus niemals glücklich werden würde. Oder zufrieden.  
Schweren Herzens hatte sie schlussendlich selbst den Namen von Severus Snape auf der Karte ihres Ehemannes eingetragen und den Zusatz »Todesser« hinzugefügt. Man musste James zugute halten, dass nicht ein einziger, triumphaler Kommentar seine Lippen verlassen hatte – auch wenn sie es in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.  
Dieses stumme und dennoch so laute »Ich hab's dir doch gesagt«.

  
Damals wie heute vermisste sie ihren alten Freund aus Kindertagen zu sehr, um James einen solchen Satz durchgehen zu lassen; und ein fundamentaler Teil von ihr sperrte sich noch immer gegen die Vorstellung, dass er verloren sein sollte, dass er und sie dazu bestimmt waren, einander nie oder nur an gegenüberliegenden Rändern eines Schlachtfelds wieder zu sehen.  
Lily wandte sich ab, brachte ein paar Schritte Distanz zwischen sich und die Männer, während Dumbledore auch Remus ein paar Pralinés anbot. Abermals schlang sie die Arme um sich, spürte ihren veränderten Körper und wusste, dass bereits ein neues Leben in ihr wuchs. Ein Leben, das in Tod, Zerstörung und Elend das Licht der Welt erblicken würde, wenn sie, wenn James, wenn jeder einzelne Zauberer und jede einzelne Hexe nichts dagegen unternahmen.  
»Ja, ich habe es gehört«, Remus' Stimme klang leise an ihr Ohr. »Der Fidelius-Zauber wurde gebrochen. Sullivan und sein kranker Vater waren in dem Haus und Carina … «  
Sie wollte nicht, dass es so blieb. Dass es schlimmer wurde. Die Fawleys kannte auch Lily noch aus ihrer Schulzeit, und nun stand sie hier, so einsam und behütet wie selten, und fühlte sich doch abschnitten von allem. Lily hielt die Luft an, um ein irrationales Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Zu heulen half auch nicht weiter.  
Sie würde es ändern, dachte sie grimmig, und in ihrem Inneren schwoll dieser verzweifelte Wunsch, dieses verwegene Versprechen an. Zusammen mit James, und Remus, und Sirius, und Peter. Mit Dumbledore, Edgar, Fabian, Gideon, Frank und Alice …  
Jeder weitere Name fügte ihren Gedanken Federn hinzu, blutrote, feuerrote, und sattgoldene. Sie flogen davon und prallten auf etwas – oder jemanden – und Lily wurde von einer irrsinnigen Freude gepackt.  
Kurz, ganz kurz nur, aber dennoch so präsent und mächtig, dass es sich anfühlte wie ein körperlicher Schock, blitzte ein Bild durch ihre Gedanken. Die Rumtreiber und sie und Severus. Seite an Seite. James' und Sirius' lässige Abenteuerlust, gepaart mit Severus tödlich präzisem Wissen und seiner ungezügelten Kraft.  
Sie wären unaufhaltsam.  
Zusammen könnten sie es schaffen, das wusste sie.  
Zum ersten Mal wurde es glaubwürdig und rückte in greifende Nähe – diese unstete, flackernde Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde, dass es ein Happy End gab, wie bei jeder guten Geschichte, dass all die Angst und der Schmerz ein Ende haben würden. Mit einem Mal hing das Schicksal der ganzen Welt, oder zumindest ihres, davon ab, ob sie, Lily und Sev, es schaffen würden, diesen alten Groll hinter sich zu lassen.  
»Ich besuche ihn.«  
»Wie bitte?«, fröhlich bezog Dumbledore Lily wieder in das Gespräch ein, als sei sie nie fort gewesen.  
»Severus. Ich werde ihn besuchen.«  
»Oh nein!«, Remus krallte sich an sein Glas. »Lily, das ist viel zu gefährlich!«  
»Er ist mein Freund.« Lily schnippte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung der Glastür, durch die sie gekommen war. Diese öffnete sich von selbst und wie ein roter Geist kam ihr Mantel angeflattert. »Er würde mir nie im Leben etwas tun. Ich kenne ihn.«  
»Und wenn er nicht alleine ist?!«, Remus' Stimme war scharf geworden. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes beförderte er sein Glas – das alles andere als Ginger Ale enthielt, seinem holzig-scharfen Atem nach zu urteilen – in die Luft, um beide Hände auf Lilys Schultern legen zu können. Da es Remus war, der Remus, der in ihrem und James' Lebensorchester das Metronom darstellte, gestattete sie ihm ein weiteres Argument.  
»Lily, ich weiß, ihr wart lange Zeit gute Freunde – «  
»Beste Freunde.«  
»Aber du hast dich da in etwas verrannt«, seufzte Remus und Lily presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Wenn Remus doch wenigstens irgendwie missgünstig oder hasserfüllt gewesen wäre – dann hätte sie das gegen ihn verwenden können. Doch Remus war nur voll Sorge und Kummer. »Er ist nicht mehr der Junge von damals, genau so wenig wie James oder Sirius. Und du bist nicht mehr dasselbe Mädchen.«  
»Er ist immer noch mein Freund.«  
Er musste es sein. Lily wollte einfach nicht daran glauben, dass all diese Jahre einfach nicht mehr zählen sollten. So ein großer Teil ihres Lebens – irrelevant, wertlos, nutzlos? Nein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.  
Ruppig zerrte sie ihren Strickschal aus dem Ärmel ihres Mantels, wo sie ihn hinein gestopft hatte. Der Saum flatterte, als sie sich den Mantel schwungvoll über die Schultern warf und mit einem aufgebrachten Schulterzucken hinein schlüpfte.  
»Lil, bitte, überleg es dir. Lass mich wenigstens mitkommen, oder du schläfst eine Nacht darüber und redest mit James und – «  
Lily brauste auf. Es war ihr für einen Moment sogar egal, dass Dumbledore noch immer direkt neben ihnen stand.  
»Nur, weil ich eine Frau bin oder schwanger oder sonst was, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann! Oder nicht mehr fähig bin, mich unabhängig zu bewegen«, schnappte sie und deutete auf ihren Bauch. »Daran ändert das nichts.« Ihre Hand flog nach oben und Remus zuckte zurück, als ob er eine Ohrfeige erwartet hätte, doch Lily zeigte ihm nur ihren Ehering. »Und das hier auch nicht!«  
Remus schrumpfte ein paar Fingerbreit. »Darum geht es doch gar nicht … «  
»Oh, doch! Seit wir von der Schule sind – ich kann nirgends hin, ohne dass ich gefragt werde, ob James Bescheid weiß! Neuerdings kann ich nicht einmal ein Glas Elfenwein ansehen oder mich nach einer Mission vom Orden erkundigen, ohne dass mich jemand daran erinnert, dass ich doch schwanger bin!«  
»Lily … «  
»Nein! Ich weiß sehr wohl, was für mich selbst am besten ist, danke!«  
Unnötig heftig schlug sie den Kragen des Mantels zu und wandte sich um, um die paar schneebedeckten Stufen in den Garten hinunter zu traben, ehe sie die Knöpfe schloss und weiter stapfte.  
Remus konnte doch nicht erwarten, dass sie einfach so von einem Tag auf den anderen alles aufgab, was sie ausmachte, nur, weil es eventuell gefährlich sein könnte.  
»Wenn du in einer Stunde nicht wieder hier bist, sage ich James Bescheid«, rief Remus, und sie wurde so wütend, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen, disapparierte sie.  
  


**1\. Januar 1980**

  
  
Die Absätze ihrer Stiefel versanken in der unberührten Schneedecke. So gut sie konnte, ging sie raschen Schrittes weiter, verärgert über das unpassende Schuhwerk, Remus‘ Worte und vor allem ihre eigenen Zweifel. Hinter ihr erstreckte sich die schmale Spur aus Fußbett und Stiefelabsatz.  
Zielstrebig passierte Lily eine Straßenlaterne, an der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift »Spinner's End« hing, und ging weiter. Der lange dunkle Schatten des Industrieschornsteins zeigte auf sie wie ein ausgestreckter Finger. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass diese Gegend einmal gute Tage erlebt hatte; jetzt, wo nur noch feuchte Backsteinmauern und Ratten einander hier Gesellschaft leisteten.  
Einst hatten die Arbeiter in den Kohlefeldern geschuftet, dann waren die Fabriken gekommen und hatten die industrielle Metallverarbeitung mitgebracht. Als die Maschinen dies dann übernahmen, blieben nur noch die heruntergekommen Arbeiterviertel; und den Arbeitern nichts als der Alkohol.  
Viele der Häuser waren mittlerweile unbewohnt und häufig waren die Fensterscheiben schon vor geraumer Zeit eingeschlagen worden. Einem schmalen Gang zwischen zwei der verfallenen Gebäude folgend, bog sie um eine Ecke.  
Zu ihrer großen Überraschung flackerte in einem Fenster von Severus‘ Behausung noch ein schwaches Licht. All ihren Mut zusammennehmend trat sie auf den Treppenabsatz und klopfte beherzt an.  
Es geschah nichts, auch nachdem sie nochmals und nochmals mit ihrer Hand gegen die verwitterte Türe gehämmert hatte.  
Natürlich nicht.

  
Gerade wollte sie von Podest hinabsteigen und sich stattdessen zunächst nach potenziellen Todesserunterschlupfen in der Nachbarschaft erkundigen, als sie Schritte hinter sich vernahm. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, als sie, den Zauberstab aus ihrem Mantel ziehend, herumschnellte.  
Den passenden Zauber schon auf den Lippen erkannte sie Severus, der seinerseits seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte. Lauernd machte er einen letzten, halben Schritt auf sie zu.  
»Warum bist du hier?«, knurrte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.  
Auf den Weg hierher hatte sie in Gedanken einige potenzielle Gesprächsverläufe durchgespielt. Mit so einer Begrüßung hatte sie jedoch nicht gerechnet. Dennoch, auch aus Ermangelung an Alternativen, hielt sie sich an ihr zuvor improvisiertes Skript.  
Zusammen mit dem Versuch, möglichst glaubwürdig süffisant zu lächeln, brachte sie ein halbwegs freundliches »Darf man keine alten Freunde besuchen?« hervor und ließ gleichzeitig den Zauberstab sinken. Stattdessen ergriff sie einen Schwung ihrer gelockten Strähnen und warf diese (hoffentlich) lässig über die Schulter.  
»Keine Auroren?«  
Daran, dass Severus in den Dialekt seiner Heimat verfiel und den A-Laut sehr kurz aussprach, erkannte Lily, dass er mindestens genauso nervös war wie sie. Kaum war der Satz ausgesprochen, da schüttelte sie hastig den Kopf.  
Es wäre deutlich übertrieben zu sagen, dass ihr Gegenüber nun einen entspannten Eindruck machte, doch war der Stab, der wieder in den Tiefen seiner Ärmel verschwand, ein positives Indiz. Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand in Richtung der Haustüre schwang diese nach innen auf.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drängte er Lily mit ausgebreiteten Armen wedelnd, einer Gänseschar gleich, vor sich her auf den Hauseingang zu und schließlich durch ihn hindurch. Sie war irritiert: Zum einen über diese seine Bemühungen, zum anderen, wie widerspruchslos sie sich von ihm vorwärtsdrängen ließ. Auf ihrem Weg löste Severus mit ein paar kräftigen Tritten gegen die Stufe den Schneematsch von seinen geflickten Stiefeln.  
Die flackernden Kerzen in der Nähe des Fensters tauchten das Zimmer in Zwielicht. Immer wieder gegen die Dunkelheit anblinzelnd, konnte Lily nur vage die Konturen der Einrichtung erkennen. Unsicher machte sie einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, in Sorge, doch mit einem Hindernis zu kollidieren. In ihrer Kindheit hatte dort, wo sie sich jetzt befand, das Sofa gestanden, auf dem Severus Vater seinen Feierabend zelebrierte, indem er von dort aus seine Familie schikanierte.  
Doch da war kein Sofa mehr, und auch kein kleiner Wohnzimmertisch voll leerer Flaschen. Der Fernseher am Ende des Zimmers fehlte ebenfalls. Stattdessen war sie nun umringt von vollgestopften Bücherschränken, soweit Lily das bei der unzureichenden Beleuchtung erkennen konnte.  
Knarrend fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
»Hierher zu kommen war leichtsinnig«, konstatierte die Stimme Severus‘ hinter ihr.  
Lily stellte erfreut fest, dass ihn die Nervosität weiterhin umklammert hielt. Der elterliche Akzent in seiner Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sich Lily vor ihrem inneren Auge den Jungen mit dem zerzausten schwarzen Haar und den viel zu großen Klamotten ausmalte:  
Wie er abends in den Ferien unter ihrem Fenster stand und sie zu Dummheiten animieren wollte. Die Jeans löchrig an den Knien, aber mit einem blauen Auge und einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Damals hatte ihn sein Akzent nicht gestört. Doch seine Reinblüterfreunde hatten ihn so oft damit aufgezogen, dass ihm die wohlakzentuierte Aussprache der Oberschicht nicht so leicht über die Lippen kam. Sie hatten ihn als Kind einer Arbeiterfamilie aus Cokeworth gebrandmarkt. Selbst Petunia hatte ihn damals deswegen aufgezogen. Also hatte er geübt. Lange, hart und verschämt, in der Stille und Einsamkeit leerer Klassenzimmer und auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, und er hatte Lily gebeten, seinen Fortschritt zu beurteilen.  
Dass er diese Maskerade hier und jetzt nicht aufrecht erhielt – ob nun, weil er nicht wollte oder er nicht konnte – stimmte Lily optimistisch.  


Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus versuchte sie ihn zu mustern. Überall im Raum waren Kerzen verteilt und je mehr Severus von ihnen passierte und mit beiläufigen Gesten entzündete, umso deutlicher konnte sie ihn erkennen.  
Die Eiskristalle in seinen Haaren hatten zwischenzeitlich ihren Aggregatzustand gewechselt. Den Jungen von damals erkannte sie kaum noch. Sein klammes, überlanges Haar bedeckte den Großteil seines Gesichtes. Ebenso gekonnt verschleierte seine Robe den Großteil seiner Gestalt.  
Die Ausschnitte seines Gesichtes, die sie erkennen konnte, wurden dominiert von markanten Wangenknochen, eingefallenen Wangen und einem Auge, das matt wirkte, eingerahmt von tiefen Schatten. Beim letzten Treffen in der Winkelgasse hatte er wesentlich verhärmter gewirkt. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit offensichtlich rasiert und machte insgesamt einen sortierten Eindruck auf sie.  
Lily umging seine zu erwartenden weiterführenden Belehrungen, indem sie sich daran machte sich des Mantels zu entledigten und diesen an die magere Garderobe neben der Haustüre zu hängen. Dabei spürte sie seinen bohrenden Blick im Nacken.  
James hatte sie für Edgars Hochzeit großzügig ausstaffiert: über ihren Knöpfchenstiefeln trug sie einen Humpelrock, dazu einen roten Mantel mit überbreitem Gürtel und hohen Ärmelaufschlägen. Ein Spitzhut, der seitlich an ihrer feuerroten Mähne festgesteckt war, vervollständigte die Auswahl.  
Jedem Kleidungsstück sah man an, dass es teuer gewesen war. Auch wenn sie sich darin wie eine echte Hexe fühlte, war sie sich hier, inmitten dieser behelfsmäßigen Einrichtung bewusst, wie deplatziert ihr Anblick wirken musste.  
»So wie es jetzt aussieht, gefällt es mir hier deutlich besser.« Obwohl Smalltalk nicht zu ihren Stärken gehörte, hoffte Lily inständig, dass Severus ihre Bemühungen zumindest nicht ablehnend begrüßen würde.  
»Mir auch«, antwortete er rasch und machte sich daran, die letzten Kerzen des Wohnzimmers mithilfe einfacher zauberstabloser Magie zu entfachen. Als sie ihre Füße von den malträtierenden Stiefeln befreite, war er an ihr vorbeigerauscht, offensichtlich bemüht, den Abstand zwischen ihnen möglichst weiträumig zu gestalten, und hatte sich gleichfalls seines Mantels entledigt.  
»Es ist spät. Verrate mir, warum du hier bist.«  
Severus hatte offensichtlich schon einige Minuten auf diesen Sätzen herumgekaut, doch jetzt, wo er sie endlich ausgesprochen hatte, war seine Stimme weniger harsch, als in seiner Begrüßung zuvor. Wehmütig wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie seine baritone Klangfarbe vermisst hatte.  
»Wie ich bereits erwähnte«, führte sie weiterhin möglichst unbeschwert aus und nahm das Sofa ins Visier, das jetzt in der Nähe des Fensters stand. Anstatt sich, wie es sonst ihre Art war, schwungvoll daraufzuwerfen, gab sie sich Mühe möglichst achtbar dabei zu wirken.  
»Nach diesem Missverständnis in der Winkelgasse wollte ich einfach mal vorbeischauen. Mein Ehemann und sein Mummenschanz sind noch auf der Hochzeit von unseren Freunden, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr.«  
Das war immerhin so nahe an der Wahrheit, wie es ging, ohne sich vollkommen in die Blöße zu geben. Sie konnte ja schlecht erklären, dass sie sich jetzt, da sie selbst Mutter werden sollte, mehr wie ein Kind fühlte denn je, und dass er quasi die Hälfte ihrer Kindheit ausgemacht hatte. Sie konnte unmöglich sagen, dass sie ihn vermisste, wie sie einen Arm oder Bein vermisst hätte. Und sie konnte auch nicht sagen, dass sie ihn ebenso herbeisehnte wie die jene Tage, in denen der Horizont heller, die Nächte milder und die Tage freudiger gewesen waren.   
Noch weniger konnte sie sagen, dass der schicksalsergebene Pessimismus, den das Thema Severus Snape auf den Plan rief, sie gestachelt hatte. Angestachelt, einen Kampf wiederaufzunehmen, den sie selbst vor Jahren für hoffnungslos erklärt hatte.  
Den Kampf um Sevs Seele, wie es ihr schien.

  
Trotz des intensiven Augenkontaktes, den Severus quer durch den Raum aufgebaut hatte, wirkte sein Blick merkwürdig verhangen. Den Zauberstab hielt er fest in seiner Linken umklammert und Lily fragte sich, was ihn so missgünstig und misstrauisch machte.  
Ein heftiges Pochen hinter ihrer Schädeldecke kam und verschwand wenige Wimpernschläge später. Lily hoffte inständig, dass ihre Schwangerschaftsproblematiken ihr nicht auch noch dieses Treffen versauten.  
Irgendetwas, höchstwahrscheinlich der Umstand, dass sie sich in der Wohnung eines bewaffneten Todessers befand, machte ihr zu schaffen, und sie wandte ihren Blick seufzend ab. »Hast du vielleicht was zu trinken, Sev?«  
»A-Aber natürlich.«  
Er klang eigentümlich ertappt und sie sah ihn aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus hinüber zur angrenzenden Küche hetzen. Falls sich dort überhaupt noch die enge, schäbige Küche der Snapes befang und Sev sie nicht zwischenzeitlich in ein Labor umfunktioniert hatte.  
Zu ihrer Beruhigung war ihre Angeschlagenheit so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Sie fand sogar ein Lächeln, das nicht aufgesetzt und unbehaglich war, und rief ihm hinterher:  
»Aber bitte kein Gift, Sev! Ich möchte nicht wegen eines Todessers, mit dem ich mich versuche wieder anzufreunden, in der morgendlichen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten stehen. Die Leute würden mich für einen Vollidiot halten.«  
Was in ihren Gedanken noch wie eine freundschaftliche Neckerei geklungen hatte, wirkte laut ausgesprochen ebenso fehl am Platz wie ihre schicke Abendgarderobe.  
»Das habe ich nicht so gemeint!«, murmelte sie betreten in den Raum hinein. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich und sie sprang fast von dem Sofa auf, da sie sich, unangenehm betroffen, steif aufrichtete.  
»Werden wir ja sehen«, sagte Severus trocken, als er mit einer Tasse in seiner Linken vor ihr erschien. »Veritaserum schmeckt scheußlich.« Als das dampfende Gefäß seinen Besitzer wechselte, prangte ein recht undurchsichtiger Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Zügen. »Habe ich mir zumindest sagen lassen«, fügte er kurz darauf mit einem Hauch Häme hinzu und machte sich sogleich daran, den nahen, wackeligen Schemel von den etlichen dicken Wälzern zu befreien, die er mit Mühe und Not noch trug.  
Während verschiedener Einsätze für den Orden hatte Lily schon mehrmals den Einsatz von Veritaserum beobachten können. Die Kopfnote des Trankes war unverkennbar. In ihren Tee hingegen befand sich nur eine Minzeart, die Lily nicht kannte, und deren Aufguss mit einem großen Stück Kandiszucker garniert war.  
Ihre Nase sog begierig das Aroma auf, roch es hier sonst eher nach Vielsafttrank, den Severus wohl irgendwo in den anliegenden Räumlichkeiten zu brauen schien. Doch da war noch etwas. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass es eine Spur Doxygift sein könnte, was sie in der Luft ausmachte, doch Lily verwarf diesen Gedanken sogleich wieder. Für so etwas hatte Severus doch keine Verwendung.  
Vorsichtig nippte sie am Rand ihrer Tasse. Ihr Magen, der zuvor den ganzen Abend rebelliert hatte, schien vorab irgendeine Art Friedenspakt mit dieser Minze geschlossen zu haben, stellte Lily erleichtert fest und nahm einen weiteren, dieses Mal weitaus größeren Schluck. Zusammen mit der Schokolade füllte der Tee ihren Magen mit Wärme, und sie lächelte ganz unwillkürlich  
»Danke, Sev. Mir ist schon den ganzen Abend so ... «, Lily stockte. Sie schaute von der dampfenden Flüssigkeit in ihrer Hand auf. Severus hatte sich nur wenige Zoll vor ihr auf dem Schemel niedergelassen und starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Abscheu an. »So übel.«  
Eindringlich glitzerten ihr diese Augen aus schwarzem Turmalin entgegen. Vielleicht war es ja das, was sie so plötzlich hatte unsicher werden lassen? Seine Hände lagen schwer auf seinen Knien, und er rührte sich kaum.  
»Eine Hochzeit, sagtest du?«  
Es klang wie in einem Verhör.  
»Ja, eine Hochzeit von Freunden«, sagte Lily wahrheitsgemäß und klammerte sich an dem warmen Gefäß in ihren Händen fest.  
»Freunde?«, bohrte Severus.  
»Niemand, der dich interessiert.«  
»Oh ... ich bin sehr interessiert, Lily.«  
Die Lippen, die er zu einem schmalen Strich presste, waren an den Enden zu einem hämischen Grinsen gekräuselt. Seine Augen glühten. Sie hatte sich der Illusion hingegeben, dass, wenn sie Severus nur zeigen würde, dass sie ihm wohlgesonnen war, wieder ihr alter Freund zum Vorschein kommen würde. Doch so einfach war es nicht, und Lily musste diesen jungen Mann von früher irgendwo hinter diesem vom Krieg verzerrten Geist hervor zerren.  


Wo Worte nicht mehr halfen, hatte Körperkontakt bei Severus zumindest immer eine Art Schockstarre bewirkt. Einmal hatte er ihr verschämt gestanden, dass er es genoss, wenn sie ihn berührte.  
Dieser verzweifelten Idee folgend, beugte sie sich vor und legte ihm behutsam ihre Rechte auf die Hand, die weiterhin auf dessen Knie verharrte. Innerlich jauchzend beobachtete sie, wie ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht fiel und er sogleich entrüstet und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erstarrte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich für die Dauer einige Atemzüge nicht, ehe er diese hektisch nachholte.  
»Das ... das läuft so nicht, Lily!«, keifte Severus, griff aber überraschend sachte nach ihrer Hand und entledigte sich dieser. »Du kannst hier nicht einfach auftauchen, nachdem du mich vor fünf Jahren aus deinem perfekten Leben geschnitten hast, und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen.«  
Sogleich sprang er auf, stieß dabei den Schemel um und warf ihn gleich noch einmal zu Boden im Bemühen, ihn rasch wieder aufzustellen. Seine Stirn hatte sich in tiefe, zornige Falten gelegt. Die eben noch präsente Harmonie war von kurzer Dauer gewesen.  
»Sieh mal, Sev ... «  
»Nenn mich nicht so«, unterbrach er sie brüsk.  
»Im Krieg gibt es für jeden von uns vielleicht kein Morgen.« Sie stockte abermals, kämpfte um ihr Lächeln, doch es wollte nicht so recht gelingen. »Ich möchte einfach nichts mehr .. unversucht lassen.«  
»Ach, darum geht es dir! Du möchtest über den Krieg sprechen. Nur zu. Erzähl mir ruhig, wie schwer du es hast.« Er zischte und seine Nasenflügel zitterten.  
»Ich meine doch nur – «  
»Was, Lily? Generiert Potters Seidenglatts Haargel in den vorherrschenden Wirtschaftsstrukturen nicht das Maß an Reichtum, mit dem ihr gerechnet hattet? Oder setzen Potter die Kobolde bei Gringotts mit ihrer ewigen Speichelleckerei zu?«  
Seine Worte versetzen ihr einen Stich. So sah Severus sie also mittlerweile. »Das ist nicht fair, Sev-verus ... und darum geht es doch auch gar nicht. Es geht hier um die Gesellschaft.«  
Sie versuchte seiner Aggression mit Sanftheit zu begegnen, konnte den Trotz, den sie empfand, aber kaum verbergen. So wenig sie Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen wollte, so wenig konnte sie doch auch akzeptieren, dass er so wenig von ihr und ihrer Moral hielt.  
Severus schnaubte. »Die herrschende Klasse konnte schon immer erfolgreich unterdrücken und ausbeuten.«  
»Die herrschende Klasse?! Hörst du dir gelegentlich noch selbst zu? Wo ist der Junge, der geschworen hatte, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde? Du hast mir Gleichheit versprochen!«  
Unruhig begann sein Fuß zu wippen und die Dielen darunter knarzten im Takt. Severus machte eine fahrige, wegwischende Handbewegung. »Gleichheit ist ein inhaltloser Begriff. Sie kann eben sowohl gleiche Unterwerfung aller wie gleiche Freiheit eines jeden bedeuten.«  
Bitter musste Lily feststellen, dass Severus offensichtlich Übung darin hatte, seine Ansichten drastisch, aber missverständlich zu halten. Ebenso warf er nicht mit dem üblichen Vokabular um sich, dessen sich die Radikalen nur zu gerne bedienten. Um etwas Zeit zu schinden, leerte sie die Tasse, deren Inhalt zwischenzeitlich lauwarm geworden war. Ihr vom Grunde aus pazifistisches Wesen drängte sie zur nächsten Aussage.  
»Aber Severus, Gutes kann doch niemals aus Lügen und Gewalt entstehen. Ich habe dich immer verteidigt, weil ich es für ein Verbrechen halte, wenn jemand Brutalität ausgesetzt ist, ohne, dass er sich wehren kann.«  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte mehrmals sichtlich irritiert, ehe er spöttisch und lauthals lachen begann.  
»Ja, Lily … und genau deswegen hast du ihn dann ja auch geheiratet«, ätzte er und musterte sie unverhohlen abfällig.  
Lily war nun vollkommen verwirrt. Was störte ihn so sehr an dieser Tatsache? Hing er etwa immer noch dieser alten Feindschaft nach?  
Überreizt fuhr Severus sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Als diese wieder hinabsank, war die eiserne Maske, zu der Severus‘ Gesichtszüge geworden waren, wieder an ihrem Platz.  
»Die Gewalt ist der Helfer jeder Gesellschaft, die sich von unnützen Strukturen befreien möchte.«  
»Du klingst genau wie Mulciber, Severus. Es ist abstoßend.«  
»Raus!«  
Seine Stimme war wie ein Peitschenhieb. Zunächst wollte sie zum Widerspruch ansetzen, doch dann erkannte sie das Ausmaß an Zorn und Ablehnung in seinem versteinerten Gesicht. Severus‘ Kiefer mahlte, seine Augen brannten.  
Sie stellte die Tasse vorsichtig zu Seite, während er seinen Hocker umtrat. Dieses Mal jedoch ließ er ihn liegen. Mit schweren Schritten verschwand Severus in dem hinteren Teil des Hauses. Auf dem Weg zur Garderobe versuchte Lily vergebens, nachzufühlen, wann das Gespräch gekippt war – was sie falsch gemacht hatte.  
Eine Hand voll Ausgaben des Tagespropheten lagen aufgeschlagen auf der Anrichte bei der Eingangstür; allesamt Ausgaben der letzten Wochen. Als sie sich in ihre Stiefel und in den Mantel zwängte, warf Severus in den tiefen Eingeweiden des Hauses irgendetwas polternd um. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er lauthals aufschrie.  
Das letzte, was Lily sah, ehe sie ging, war, dass die Propheten alle bei den Vermissten- und Todesanzeigen der letzten Tage und Wochen aufgeschlagen waren, von denen es zu viele gab, um sie alle auf einer einzigen Seite aufzuführen.


	13. Wir

Widerwillig setzte sich der zentnerschwere Sack Eulenfutter vor Remus' Zauberstab in Bewegung und erhob sich von seinem Platz auf dem Dachboden. Langsam schwebte herab und die Eulen kamen in Aufruhr. Die zugige Kammer war erfüllt von schlagenden Schwingen, raschelndem Gefieder und kreischenden Rufen.  
»Ja, ja … ich beeile mich ja schon … «  
Mit einem großen Schüttbecher bewaffnet zog Remus die Schnüre auf, die den Sack verschlossen, und schöpfte großzügig Körner, Kraftfutter und Mineralien in einen länglichen Trog, der auf beiden Seiten gesäumt war von Stangen. Rasselnd ergoss das Futter sich in die Schale und Staub wölkte auf.  
Augenblicklich brach die Hölle los.  
Die Eulen schubsten, drängelten und hackten nach einander, um auch ja die beste Stelle am Trog zu erwischen, und selbst Remus, hatte größte Mühe, mit zwei weiteren vollen Schüttbechern überhaupt an den Trog heran zu kommen. Eulen flatterten in nächster Nähe vor seinem Gesicht und brüllten ihm ihre Ungeduld entgegen.  
»Ja, ja … «  
Kaum war das restliche Futter verteilt, sprang Remus beiseite, um einem großen Uhuweibchen Platz zu machen. Ein schiefes Lächeln und ein Kopfschütteln konnte Remus sich nicht verkneifen.  
Egal, wann man diese Eulen fütterte, sie taten immer so, als wären sie kurz vorm Verhungern.  
Während die Eulen fraßen, verstaute Remus Messbecher samt Futtersack und machte sich dann mit gezücktem Zauberstab daran, den Mist, die Federn und die hochgewürgten Überreste von verspeisten Mäusen, Maulwürfen, Ratten und kleineren Vögeln zu machen, die sich bereits wieder bergeweise angehäuft hatten seit seinem letzten Rundgang gestern Abend.  
Remus' Atem hing als weiße Wolken in der Luft, die feuchte, zugige Kammer, war schmal und er musste Acht geben, nicht mit dem Kopf an die schräge Decke zu donnern oder sich die Knie an einem unerwarteten Vorsprung nahe der Wand zu stoßen. Umsichtig bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Dunkelheit, mal und mal den Reinigungsspruch wiederholend, der tierische Hinterlassenschaften und Überreste verschwinden ließ.  
Eine Hand voll weiterer Zaubersprüche schmolz das Eis in der flachen Wasserschale nahe des unverglasten Fensters. Er ließ das alte Wasser voller kleiner Federn, Futterresten und anderem Schmuck verschwinden und aus der Spitze seines Zaubersstabes floss frisches in die Schale.  
Einige Eulen rührten die Körner nicht an, plusterten sich lediglich zum Doppelten ihrer eigentlichen Breite auf und klackerten missbilligend mit den Schnäbeln. Durch das Fenster schossen weitere Eulen, nun, da Fütterungszeit angebrochen war.  
»Jaaa, jaaa … «, Remus seufzte abermals und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eines der großen Fässer nahe bei der Tür. Vier kurze, knorrige Holzbeine wuchsen aus den Dauben nahe dem untersten Fassreifen und das Fass lief in Richtung Trog. Träge ließ es sich neben ihm nieder und die Beine bildeten sich zurück.  
Der Aufruhr steigerte sich noch weiter und ausgebreitete Schwingen trafen Remus hart am Hinterkopf, Krallen gruben sich in seine Schulter, als eine vorwitzige Kreischeule auf seiner Schulter landete und ihm ins Ohr schrie. Remus schüttelte sie ab und verpasste sich selbst einen Kopfblasenzauber, ehe er den Deckel vom Fass nahm.  
Ohne hinzusehen schöpfte er mit einem kruden, übergroßen Holzlöffel den Inhalt des Fasses in den Trog und die Eulen wurden wahnsinnig. Blut spritzte, nudelähnliche, dunkle Eingeweide trieften auf Remus' Umhang und mit versteinerter Miene arbeitete er weiter.  
Sicher, kommerziell genutzte Eulen mit frischem Fleisch zu füttern war eine wundervolle Initiative der Ethikabteilung in der Tierwesenbehörde gewesen, doch Remus war sich sicher, dass sie alle es sich noch einmal überlegen würden, müssten sie dieses Massaker mitansehen. Oder riechen.  
Eilig verschloss er das Fass wieder, ehe die gierigsten Eulen sich noch kopfüber hinein stürzten, und ließ es mit Magie an seinen Platz zurücklaufen. Dann erst reinigte er seine Kleidung und sah sich um.  
Ausnahmslos alle Eulen fraßen, hier und da erscholl ein empörter Ruf und Flügel schlugen im Gedrängel. Die steinernen Nestnischen der Eulen waren gereinigt und sauber, das Stroh dort würde er erst nächste Woche wechseln. Seine Arbeit für den Abend war also getan.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schlich sich sein schüchternes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Wenn er sich beeilte, könnte er sogar noch duschen und ein bisschen Popcorn herrichten. Er wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als sein Blick auf einen kleinen Sperlingskauz fiel, der nicht wie alle anderen Eulen zum Fleischfestmahl angeflattert gekommen war.  
Kaum, dass Remus' Blick ihn streifte, zog er den flachen, breiten Kopf ohne Federohren ein und kauerte sich in seiner Nische zusammen. Nur kurz zögerte Remus, sah sehnsuchtsvoll zu der Holztür hinüber, die ihn nach unten ins Hinterzimmer des Postamts führen würde und den ersten Schritt seiner Heimreise darstellte – doch dann trat er an die Wand und reckte sich, um in die Nische zu sehen.  
Der Sperlingskauz wich vor ihm zurück und sein Schnabel traf Remus' Zeigefinger über dem ersten Gelenk. In der Kälte dauerte es einen Moment, ehe er den Schnitt spürte, doch er zwang sich, weiterhin ruhig die Hand hinzuhalten.  
»Na, komm schon«, murmelte er leise, »ich tue dir nichts.«  
Der Kauz machte keine Anstalten, auf seine Hand zu steigen, und so formte Remus seine Finger zu einer Schaufel und kratzte die Eule aus ihrem Eck hervor. In seiner Hand pickte sie noch einmal zu, doch dann gab er auf und machte sich ganz, ganz klein.  
Remus trug sie hinüber zum Futtertrog, wo sich die Raufußkäuze, Steinkäuze und Zwergohreulen zusammengefunden hatten. Die behäbigen älteren Tiere größerer Arten leisteten ihnen friedlich Gesellschaft, sodass Remus mit gutem Gewissen seinen kleinen Sperlingskauz hinzu setzte – oder es zumindest versuchte.  
Müde schlossen sich die Krallenfüße um die Strange beim Futtertrog, doch die Eule hatte weder den Hunger, noch die Willenskraft, gemeinsam mit ihren Artgenossen zu speisen. Remus seufzte ein weiteres Mal.  
Dann wickelte er seinen Schal vom Hals und schlang ihn stattdessen um die Eule. Vielleicht war es noch nicht so spät. Mit langen Schritten eilte er durch den Eulenschlag und trabte die enge Treppe hinunter.  
»Stephania! Stephania, warten Sie!«  
Die blondierte Hexe mittleren Alters schlenkerte ihre scheußliche Fuchshandtasche. Gerade hatte sie dazu angesetzt, die Vordertür des Postamtes abzuschließen, und man sah ihr an, dass sie am liebsten schon seit zwei Stunden zuhause wäre.  
»Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Lupin?«  
»Ich glaube, diese Eule ist krank, sie frisst nicht und – «  
»Ich habe Feierabend.« Ungnädig stierte sie an ihrer langen Nase entlang. »Die Eulen sind Ihr Verantwortungsbereich. Als Eulenpfleger darf man das ja wohl von ihnen erwarten.«  
»Aber – «  
Sie wandte sich ab und ging. Remus konnte nur dastehen und ihr durch die Glasfront des Postamtes nachsehen. Was hatte er auch erwartet?  
Geschlagen blieb er vor der Ladentheke stehen, die kleine Eule in den Händen und keine Möglichkeit, sie zu versorgen. Er war kein Tierheiler, so spät am Abend hatte kein entsprechendes Geschäft mehr geöffnet, und selbst wenn – für die Pflege der Eulen wurde lediglich Futter bereit gestellt. Wer würde für eine Behandlung oder Arzneien aufkommen?  
Remus jedenfalls war froh, dass er diese Woche jeden Tag etwas zu essen hatte.  
Die Standuhr in der Ecke schlug sieben Mal in einem klingelnden Ton und Remus schrak zusammen. Er hatte noch genau eine Stunde, ehe die Radioübertragung begann! Die Eule konnte nicht einfach in diesem zugigen Verschlag bleiben, wo sie nichts zu fressen bekommen würde bis morgen Abend.  
Remus kramte eine Pappschachtel samt Deckel hinter der Theke hervor und piekte mit dem Zauberstab Luftlöcher hinein. Er setzte die Eule, die noch immer in seinen Schal gewickelt war, vorsichtig dort ab und schloss den Deckel, ehe er das Postamt verließ. In dem Karton raschelte es leise und Remus hoffte inständig, dass er seinen miesen, schlecht bezahlten Job nicht wegen Diebstahls verlor.  
  
Im Mietshaus roch es nach einer übelkeitserregenden Mischung aus Kohl, Parfum und warmem Essen – jedes Stockwerk, das er auf seinem Weg in die Dachwohnung Ezechiels passierte, brachte einen anderen Geruch mit sich: Leber und Kutteln, Knoblauchsoße, Curry und vermutlich einige Zaubertränke noch dazu, dem Duft nach zu urteilen..  
Remus atmete durch den Mund, dennoch war ihm bereits jeder Appetit auf Popcorn oder Knabbereien vergangen, ehe er auch nur seine Tür erreichte. Den Karton mit der kranken Eule balancierend zückte er seinen Schlüsselbund und fischte den richtigen heraus – direkt hinter der Tür lagen Lizzies Schuhe auf dem Boden, hochhackig, abgetragen und mit bunten Schnürsenkeln.  
Ein unförmiges Knäuel aus Mänteln, Umhängen und Jacken hing von der Garderobe, und Remus quetschte seinen noch daneben – zwischen Ezechiels alte, schwere Mäntel, Lizzies farbenfrohe aber viel zu dünne Umhänge und Fredericks speckige Arbeitskleidung.  
Ezechiels dünne Fistelstimme drang aus der Küche: »Remus?«  
»Ja«, Remus ächzte auf, »ja, ich bin’s. Ezechiel, ein Glück, dass ich Sie noch erwische, ich – «  
»Ist etwas passiert?«, die ohnehin hohe Stimme des alten Mannes schoss noch eine Oktave nach oben. In Trippelschritten kam er aus der Küche geeilt, den Kragen seines grünen Hemdes noch aufgestellt und die Hände an seiner orange-rosa gestreiften Fliege. »Geht es dir gut, Junge?«  
»Mir geht es gut, aber ich habe hier eine Eule – «  
»Her damit«, Ezechiel klatschte seine noch ungebundene Fliege auf den Tisch und beugte sich stattdessen über die Schachtel, deren Deckel Remus behutsam lüpfte. Er besah sich die Eule, betastete mit langen, dürren Fingern ihre kleinen Flügel und Beine, dann sah er zu Remus auf. »Hattest du nicht noch etwas vor?«  
»Äh, ja, aber was ist mit der – «  
»Geh dich waschen. Ich kümmere mich um den kleinen Kerl hier.«  
Remus stieß einen Dank heraus und schlich von dannen. Sein Zimmer war das hinterste, noch ein Stück weiter den Gang entlang und vorbei an denen von Lizzie und Frederick. Lizzies Tür stand wie immer weit offen, doch nur ihre Staffelei leistete dem ungemachten Bett und den umherliegenden Kleidungsstücken Gesellschaft. Sachte schloss er die Tür im Vorbeigehen, und betrat sein eigenes Zimmer.  


Unter der Dachschräge stand die altersschwache Schlafcouch, und für mehr als einen quadratischen Tisch auf hohen Storchbeinen hatte der Platz nicht ausgereicht. Für Remus' Bücher boten die schmalen, kurzen Regalbretter über dem Kopfende seines Bettes nicht genug Platz, und so hatte er sie schweren Herzens in Stapeln auf dem Boden unterbringen müssen.  
Remus griff sich seine Waschsachen und ein Handtuch aus dem eingebauten Schrank, sowie ein paar frische Kleidungsstücke. Aus der Küche erklangen ein gläsernes Klirren und Ezechiels hohe Stimme. Er gurrte und tröstete und suchte fluchend nach Eulentonikum. Remus' Anspannung fiel vollends von ihm ab. Bei Ezechiel war die Eule in guten Händen. Der pensionierte Apotheker hatte ein gutes Herz und kannte sich bestens mit Tieren aus.  
Das Wasser aus dem Duschkopf war so heiß, dass Remus' Haut ganz rot war, als er schlotternd den Vorhang zurück schlug und sich rasch in ein großes Handtuch wickelte. Er beeilte sich, aus dem Bad zu kommen, doch von Ezechiel war lediglich eine kurze Notiz zurückgeblieben.  
Die Eule hatte Tonikum und einen Stärkungstrank bekommen; und Ezechiel empfahl, sie die nächsten Stunden in dem Karton zu lassen und die Wärmflasche über die Nacht mehrmals auszutauschen, sodass sie es stets warm hatte.  
Remus lugte in den Karton und ein honigsüßer Anblick bot sich ihm. Der Sperlingskauz saß in einem Nest aus weichem Tuch, hatte einen kleinen Wassernapf bekommen und lag auf der Wärmflasche mit flauschigem Überzug, den Lizzie extra genäht hatte.  
Unvermittelt klingelte es und Remus ließ beinahe Ezechiels Zettel fallen. Sein hektischer Blick streifte die Uhr über dem Herd – es war noch viel zu früh! James und Sirius wollten doch nicht schon wieder »vorglühen«?  
Vor der Tür stand jedoch weder Sirius, noch James noch Peter. Es war eine Frau in Remus' Alter, nicht allzu hübsch. Sie wirkte nicht ganz anwesend und ihr Blick ging durch ihn hindurch, bis sie blinzelte und sich auf ihn fokussierte. Hatte sie etwas eingenommen?  
»Ja, bitte? Kann ich helfen?«  
»Ich … suche jemanden«, sagte sie leise und kramte in der Tasche ihres dunklen Umhangs. »Er heißt … «  
Die Kapuze rutschte ein Stück zurück und offenbarte einen aschbraunen Mittelscheitel sanft gewellten Haares, das auf der linken Seite gerade einmal Kinnlänge hatte, auf der anderen aber bis zur Brust reichte. Auf den letzten zwei Handbreiten wurde es strohig. Sie fummelte einen Zettel heraus, auf dem massenweise durchgestrichene Namen standen.  
»Frederick ist nicht da«, sagte Remus und versuchte sich an einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, doch begegnete nur haselfarbenen Augen, die in ihrer Zerstreuung gläsern wirkten.  
Einen Augenblick starrten sie einander an. Remus sah genauer hin. Ihre Züge waren ebenmäßig, die Stupsnase gerade und der schlanke Hals anmutig gereckt. Ihre Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen, aber voll; und die Augen trugen Wärme in sich, auch wenn dunkle Schatten und tiefe Ringe sie säumten.  
Er korrigierte sich. Sie war hübsch. Nur furchtbar erschöpft.  
»Wer ist Frederick?«, hauchte sie schließlich in tiefer Verwirrung und Remus hob eine Hand, öffnete den Mund, doch seine Hand fiel schlaff wieder herunter und sein Mund schloss sich, ohne dass ein Ton hervor gekommen wäre.  
»Mein Mitbewohner«, sagte er langsam. »Normalerweise fragen fremde Frauen immer nach ihm.«  
»Ich wollte zu … Remus John Lupin«, sie sah von ihrem Zettel zu ihm auf – auch wenn sie selbst beinahe ebenso groß war wie er, machte etwas sie kleiner, verletzlicher, anfälliger für die Welt und ihre Grobheiten. Vielleicht ihre weiche, leise Stimme? »Ist er da?«  
»Steht vor Ihnen«, seine eigene Stimme verlor augenblicklich ihre Sanftheit. Er wurde misstrauisch.  
Die Frau bemerkte es sofort. »Tut mir wirklich leid, Sie so spät noch zu stören … «, sie brachte ein klägliches, kleines Lächeln hervor. Selbst das Heben ihres Mundwinkels kostete sie Kraft. »Oh, verdammt, Sie sind der Letzte auf meiner Liste und ich war den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen … ich mache es kurz, ja?«  
»Äh, nur zu.«  
»Ich … heiße Nastia. Also, eigentlich Anastasia, aber alle sagen Nastia«, sie lächelte erneut und diesmal erreichte es ihre Augen. »Ich bin … nun … «  
Ehe Remus nachhaken konnte, hatte sie bereits die schlichte Brosche gelöst, die ihren Umhang verschloss. Darunter zeichnete sich zwischen Winterkleidung und Mantelfutter eine schlanke Figur mit sanften Kurven ab, doch Remus' Augen hatten keine Chance, sie abzutasten, denn ein schreiend gelber, achteckiger Aufkleber prangte auf ihrem Rollkragenpullover. WER-WOLF.  
»Oh.«  
»Ja. Oh«, sie stieß ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen aus, und begann, den Aufkleber abzuziehen. »Also, warum ich hier bin: ich wollte dich einladen, zu einem unserer Treffen zu – Ah, Scheiße!«  
Sie kratzte einmal über ihre Brust, doch der Aufkleber blieb haften. »Entschuldigung, ich hatte vergessen, dass die mittlerweile – Du beschissenes Scheißding!«  
Ihre leise, weiche Stimme ging in einer Flut russischer Schimpfwörter unter, und Remus realisierte langsam, was der Grund für ihren Ärger war.  
»Der Aufkleber ist festgehext?«  
»Ja. Irgendein Held dachte wohl, es wäre lustig, sich auch eine Plakette geben zu lassen, ohne einer von uns zu sein. Und dann die Leute vom Register auch noch darauf hinzuweisen, dass man sie ja einfach abnehmen kann«, sie grollte so tief, dass Remus überrascht blinzelte. »Wenn ich diesen Vollidioten in die Finger kriege … Hast du es nicht mitbekommen?«  
Remus fühlte sich so unwohl in seiner Haut, dass er den Drang niederkämpfen musste, sich zu winden. »W-Was denn?«  
»Na, mittlerweile steht beim Tor so ein armer, kleiner Junge. Hat gerade mal ein, zwei ZAGs zusammengekratzt, und sie lassen ihn jede Plakette mit einem temporären Klebefluch festmachen … Wo war ich?«  
»E-Ein Treffen?«, Remus biss die Zähne zusammen und dachte an Lilys Aktion im Werwolf-Register, schob jedoch die Schuldgefühle beiseite. »Was für ein Treffen? Und wer ist »Wir«?«  
Anastasia knibbelte noch immer an ihrer WER-WOLF-Plakette herum, doch nun ließ sie davon ab. Trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Frustration und Müdigkeit strafften sich ihre Schultern. Sie hob das Kinn, reckte den Kopf und bleckte ihre Zähne zu einem Lächeln.  
»Wir. Werwölfe.«  
Sie sprach es mit Stolz aus, auch wenn der Kummer in ihren Augen präsent war.  
»Keine große Sache. Nur ein paar Leute wie du und ich. Wir haben Feuerwhisky und heiße Schokolade, meistens backt auch irgendjemand was. Wir kochen zusammen, spielen Karten, hören uns Quidditchspiele an und unterhalten uns. Wie Freunde. Wie normale Menschen. «  
Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Strahlen. Der Gedanke an diese kleine Gemeinschaft ließ sie noch ein Stück aufrechter stehen. Ihr matter Ausdruck war gewichen.  
»Manche haben nie im Leben echte Freunde gehabt, viele haben kein Zuhause und keine Arbeit – wir können zumindest Freundschaft anbieten und irgendwer hat auch meist ein Sofa frei und was zu essen für den Abend übrig. Aber selbst, wenn es einem so gut geht wie dir und mir … es ist schön, mal eine Weile unter sich zu sein.«  
Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar, gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und lächelte noch einmal, ehe sie ihren Umhang wieder schloss und sorgfältig über den Aufkleber zupfte. Zum Abschied reichte sie Remus noch eine Karte, pechschwarz mit weißer Schrift. Nur eine Adresse und eine Uhrzeit standen darauf.  
»Überleg's dir. Du würdest gut zu uns passen, und … ich würde mich freuen, dich beim nächsten Mal zu sehen.«  
Sicher war die Abschiedsfloskel einstudiert und enthielt nur wenig bis gar keine Wahrheit, dennoch fiel Remus nichts zu sagen ein, als Nastia sich zum Gehen wandte und keck das enge Treppenhaus hinab hüpfte. Nach wie vor war ihre Erschöpfung präsent, doch ein Schub frischer Energie ließ sie um einiges jünger und liebenswürdiger erscheinen als zuvor.  
Sie wünschte ihm noch einen frohen Feierabend und winkte sogar aus dem siebten Stock zu ihm hinauf. Das Letzte, was er von ihr hörte, war, dass sie sich selbst einen Drink oder zwei für den Abend versprach, ehe das schwere Klacken der Haustür weit unter ihm verkündete, dass sie fort war.  
  
Noch während Remus dort stand, die Visitenkarte in der Hand und nahezu ebenso verwirrt und zerstreut wie die fremde Frau, ging die Tür unten im Haus erneut auf. Zwei laute Stimmen und Schritte ertönten, Gelächter wehte zu ihm hinauf und Remus lehnte sich über das wackelige Geländer.  
»Hey, Moony, altes Haus!«, brüllte Sirius und strahlte zu ihm hinauf. »Hast du uns schon vermisst?«  
James stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und wuchtete einen Kasten Belcher's Bottled Beer die ersten Stufen hinauf. Sirius verzichtete trotz der höflichen Aufforderung darauf ihm zu helfen und quetschte sich an ihm vorbei.  
»Macht nicht so einen Lärm«, trotz allem schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf Remus' Gesicht. »Wo habt ihr Peter gelassen?«  
»Kommt später«, mit seinen langen Beinen immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend erklomm Sirius das Treppenhaus. »Sag mal, hast du eine neue Nachbarin? Das kleine Vögelchen gerade sah wirklich zum Anbeißen aus.«  
»Oh! Sekunde!«  
Remus hastete zurück in die Wohnung und stopfte Nastias Visitenkarte in seine Hosentasche. Wo Sirius gerade von Vögeln anfing – Die Eule! Wenn seine Freunde gleich die Küche unsicher machten, sollte er die Schachtel besser in sein Zimmer stellen.  
»He, keine Hektik, wenn du 'ne nackte Hexe in der Wohnung hast, musst du sie nicht verstecken. Wir teilen doch alles brüderlich«, Sirius' grinsender Lockenkopf erschien in der Tür; er war kaum außer Atem, und das, obwohl er knapp zehn Stockwerke hinauf gesprintet war. Er sah Remus mit seinem Schützling beladen aus der Küche kommen und blieb stehen. »Oh. Nur eine alte Schachtel.«  
Ein paar Sekunden standen sie sich gegenüber, Remus mit steilen Falten auf der Stirn. Siruis warf sich in die Brust und lachte schallend. »Spaß, mein Lieber! Nur ein Spaß. Nein, im Ernst, was hast du da?«  
»Eine kranke Eule. Die dringend Ruhe braucht«, Remus war in seine Vertrauensschülerstimme verfallen, ohne es zu merken. »Wenn du in der Küche den Mais findest, kannst du schon mal einen Topf aufsetzen, eine Bodendecke Öl und – «  
Sirius stieß ein demonstratives und falsches Gähnen aus.  
»Dann gibt es halt kein Popcorn.«  
»Ohhh, sei doch nicht so eine Spaßbremse. Du weißt doch, dass ich mit so einem Muggelherd nichts anfangen kann, Mann, ich jag höchstens das Haus in die Luft … Ey, James, wo bleibt das Bier?!«  
Remus setzte die Schachtel mit der Eule auf dem storchbeinigen Tisch ab und genoss die letzten Momente der Stille. Dann kramte er ein großes Stofftaschentuch aus der Schuhschachtel auf dem Regal, die ihm als Nachttisch diente. Ehe er es über dem Karton der Eule ausbreitete, die ihm aus kleinen, gelben Knopfaugen entgegensah, legte er zur Kontrolle zwei Finger an die Wärmflasche. Sie war nach wie vor angenehm warm.  
In der Küche hatte Sirius sich auf Ezechiels Sessel niedergelassen, die Füße auf dem Tisch und auf seinem Schoß das magische Kofferradio, das normalerweise auf der zerschrammten Anrichte stand. Rauschen und Knarzen war alles, was er dem Gerät entlocken konnte.  
James kam angeschnauft und hievte die Kiste auf den Tisch. »Nächstes Mal bei uns«, hechelte er und strich sein wirres Haar zurück. »Wenn ich noch mal dieses scheiß Treppenhaus hoch muss mit Bier, bin ich ein Krüppel.«  
Sirius feixte. »Aber du machst das doch so gut.«  
James rollte mit den Augen. Lässig zückte er seinen Zauberstab und eine Flasche flog aus dem Kasten, der Bügelverschluss sprang mit einem Plopp auf. »Nächstes Mal packst du mit an, Tatze.«  
»Aber James, mein Freund, du musst wissen, ich habe Lil versprochen, das eben nicht zu tun. So kannst die Freuden einer Schwangerschaft mit all dem zusätzlichen Gewicht auch als Vater erleben.« Sirius spielte weiter an dem Radio herum. »Ist das nicht einfach nur großartig?«  
Der kleine, alte Tisch aus dünnem, bunt bedruckten Sperrholz wackelte bedenklich unter seinen schweren Stiefeln und der Bierkiste. Remus stellte eilig ein paar Flaschen auf den Tisch und ließ die Kiste dann zu Boden schweben.  


Sirius wedelte auffordernd mit der Hand und gab erst Ruhe, als Remus ihm die Flasche auch noch öffnete. Sirius trank in großen Schlucken und drehte mit der freien Hand an den Knöpfen des Radios.  
Es wurde lauter, das Rauschen nahm ab und wieder zu.  
» … Frau ließ die Kinder auf dem fliegenden Teppich, während sie sich Eiscreme kaufte … «, die Stimme ertrank in Rauschen, eine andere ersetzte sie. »Schwimmer und Magische Meereszoologen vor der walisischen Küste im Streit – Rhyl kämpft um den natürlichen Lebensraum der Kelpies … «, Rauschen, »Morgen begrüßen wir bei uns Octavia Viviana, die ihr neustes Album vorstellt … Sind sich nicht im Klaren, weshalb die Toten nicht früher … «, es knackte laut aus dem Radio und Sirius schaltete abermals um, hektisch und mit einem Schatten über den eben noch abenteuerlustig funkelnden Augen. »Was meinst du, Dixie, wer macht das Spiel?«  
»HA!«, er stieß eine Faust in die Luft, und schlürfte hastig den überquellenden Schaum von der Öffnung der geschüttelten Bierflasche. »Ich hab's.«  
»Lauter!«, verlangte James über das Klappern hinweg, als Remus einen großen Topf aus dem Schrank zog und sich doch noch an die Zubereitung des Popcorns machte.  
James hatte Sirius gegenüber Platz genommen, während Remus in der engen Küche werkelte. Er beugte sich vor und lauschte konzentriert, als das Prasseln der Maiskörner im Topf die Stimme der beiden Kommentatoren übertönte.  
»Auf jeden Fall wird es spannend!«, das Lächeln der Frau war nicht zu überhören. »Das erste Spiel der Saison, Appleby Arrows gegen die Kenmare Kestrels. Beide Teams waren nach den letzten Ergebnissen eher im Mittelfeld, aber umso hungriger werden sie auf den Sieg sein. Wie ist die Stimmung bei dir im Stadion, Wothar?«  
Die ersten Maiskörner poppten auf und Remus verringerte die Temperatur. Aus dem Radio erscholl verzerrter Jubel, vielstimmiger Gesang und undefinierbarer Lärm. Sehnsüchtig stöhnte James auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
»Das ist die reinste Folter. Ich wäre so gern live dabei … «  
»Tja«, Sirius' Grinsen war nahezu anstößig. »Hättest du halt Karten geholt.«  
Ein entnervter Blick traf ihn. »Du weißt aber schon, was das Wort Ausverkauft bedeutet?«  
»Nichts ist ausverkauft, wenn man nur genug Geld in die Hand nimmt. Ich habe mindestens drei, vier Leute gesehen, die noch Karten angeboten haben.«  
»Wo?«  
»Vor dem Starry Prophesier.«  
Remus ließ um ein Haar die Flasche Karamellsirup fallen, die er eben aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. Während die beiden Kommentatoren munter über die Wetterbedingungen des Spiels palaverten, starrten James und Remus Sirius an.  
»Was hast du in der Nokturngasse verloren?«, fragte James schließlich.  
Sirius' bellendes Lachen übertönte das Radio vollends. »Na, was wohl? Ich war unterwegs für den Orden.«  
»Ganz allein?«, Remus führte die Flasche in immer größeren Kreisen über die Popcornschüssel. Ein dünner Faden goldbraunen Sirups floss hinab. »Wir sind doch immer zusammen unterwegs. Moody teilt uns extra so ein.«  
»Das war kurz nach Vollmond«, Sirius' Grinsen bekam Haarrisse, als es erst Remus, dann James streifte. »Und du warst mit Lily im Mungo's. Meint ihr, ich hänge in der Nokturngasse herum, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig wäre?«  
»Natürlich nicht«, James erwiderte sein Grinsen und Remus atmete auf. »Komm, Mooney, gib das Zeug her. Ich bin am Verhungern.«  
Remus reichte die Popcornschüssel über den Tisch und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Flasche Bier, nicht jedoch ohne den Teekessel mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs unter den sprudelnden Wasserhahn und dann auf ihren Platz am Herd hüpfen zu lassen. Sein Haar war noch immer nass von der Dusche und in der zugigen Wohnung fröstelte er.  
»Und wir dürfen gespannt sein, wie sich der neue Hüter der Kestrels schlägt«, die Frauenstimme hatte wieder übernommen. »Wothar, wie sieht es aus? Befürchten die Iren, dass das neueste Falkenküken im Team die großen Fußstapfen von O'Hara nicht füllen kann, oder stehen sie voll hinter der Entscheidung ihres Kapitäns?«  
»Das können du und unsere Zuhörer gerne selbst beurteilen«, nach einem herzlichen Lacher des Reporters nahm der Hintergrundlärm wieder zu; Gesänge und Musik plärrten aus dem Radio. »Noch zehn Minuten bis zum Anpfiff, die Maskottchen drehen ihre Runden, und die treuen Fans der Kestrels spielen die Harfe für uns«, er senkte seine Stimme verschwörerisch. »Du, Dixie?«  
»Ja, Wothar?«  
»Wenn du vorhattest, ein Haus in Kerry auszuräumen, mach's jetzt. Das ganze verdammte County ist heute Abend nämlich hier. So viele Iren sieht man sonst nur, wenn es Freibier gibt – Und da fliegen auch schon die Spieler ein! Die Gastgeber, verehrte Hexen und Zauberer zuhause vor den Radios! Die Appleby Arrows aus North Lincolnshire: Alfred Tennyson, Elizabeth Jennings, Colin Dexter, Harlaxton, St Botolph, Woods und Thornton.«  
Applaus brandete auf. Händeweise stopfte Sirius sich mit Popcorn voll, und Remus hätte erwartet, dass James' ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Radio lag, doch er spürte seinen Blick im Nacken, während er sich Tee aufbrühte.  
»Kann ich dich schnell sprechen?«  
»Natürlich. Worum geht es?«  
Mit einem Rucken seines Kopfes gab James ihm zu verstehen, dass der Flur ihm weitaus mehr behagte als die Küche – Remus runzelte die Stirn, folgte seinem Freund aber. Seine Gedanken rasten. Ging es um eine neue Mission im Namen des Ordens? War irgendetwas mit Lily oder dem Baby nicht in Ordnung?  
»Remus, bevor das Spiel losgeht – «, James fuhr sich durchs Haar und warf einen Blick zur Küchentür, aus der goldenes Licht und der Lärm aus dem Radio flossen. Seine Stimme senkte sich, »ich weiß, was auf Edgars Hochzeit vorgefallen ist.«  
»Ähhh … «, Remus wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er James plötzlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. »Worum geht es denn?«  
»Um Lily.«  
Ein Augenblick der Stille verstrich.  
James seufzte tief. »Ich klinge vermutlich wie der letzte paranoide, eifersüchtige Vollidiot, aber … ich mache mir Sorgen.«  
Remus räusperte sich. »Hmmm … wieso?«  
»Sie war bei Schiefelus. Das hat sie mir erzählt.«  
»Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen«, sagte Remus langsam und studierte die Züge seines Gegenübers. James war nicht ärgerlich oder entnervt, er war traurig und besorgt.  
»Ihr wart doch den ganzen Abend zusammen – hat sie nichts zu dir gesagt, bevor sie gegangen ist?«  
Erst jetzt wurde Remus klar, dass sie James von ihrem Besuch bei Snape erzählt hatte. Eine schwere, kalte Eisenkette fiel rasselnd von seinem Herzen ab. Für einen Moment hatte er befürchtet, er müsste sich entscheiden; entscheiden zwischen einem Verrat an James oder einem Verrat an Lily.  
James lächelte schief. »Keine Sorge, wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Lily hat mir alles erzählt. Von Dumbledore und eurem Gespräch.«  
Remus räusperte sich und sammelte seine Gedanken und seine Spucke. »Sie meinte, sie fühle sich nicht gut; hatte immerhin den ganzen Abend nichts gegessen … und durch Dumbledore kam das Gespräch auf Snape.«  
»Ich bin mir einfach nicht ganz sicher, was ich denken soll. Sicher, Lily erzählt mir alles, wonach ich sie frage, aber … Na ja, Schniefelus verursachte eben immer ein ungutes Gefühl bei mir. Was hältst du davon, dass sie ihn wiedersehen wollte?«  
»Nun … «  
Remus wurde vor einer Antwort verschont, als urplötzlich die laute Türglocke durchs Haus schrillte.  
»Ich mach schon. Das ist bestimmt Peter«, Remus wirbelte herum, doch Sirius trabte bereits aus der Küche an.  
»Warte, Moony, vielleicht ist es auch die Pizza.«  
»Pizza?!«  
»Reg dich ab. Ich hab hier irgendwo Muggelgeld … Übrigens, James, gerade war Anpfiff.«  
»Scheiße!«, James hechtete zurück in die Küche, während Sirius und Remus sich zur Tür aufmachten.

  
Pizza. Natürlich. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Kein Quidditchspiel ohne Pizza. Einen Moment lang hätte Remus wirklich Peter dafür schütteln können, Sirius und James den italienischen Klassiker einmal mitgebracht zu haben – im nächsten Moment verdrängten schöne Erinnerungen voller Alkohol, Spaß und Mitternachtssnacks seinen Ärger.  
Die Stimme des Reporters begleitete sie auf dem ganzen Weg den Flur hinunter.  
»Der Quaffel wird freigegeben – und die Kestrels holen ihn sich. Healy-Rae im Ballbesitz, Pass zu Daly, Pass zu Healy-Ray, wunderschöner Volley zu Ó Súilleabháin und er wird von einem Klatscher getroffen – scheint ihm aber gut zu gehen. Tennyson im Ballbesitz.«  
Vor der verschlossenen Tür kramte Sirius noch immer in seinen Taschen. »Ich hab's gleich, ich hab's gleich … Mach ruhig auf, sonst wird sie noch kalt.«  
Vor der Tür stand ein junger Mann in rot-weiß gestreifter Uniform mit Mütze. Er war gut einen Kopf kleiner als Remus, konnte jedoch nicht viel jünger sein. Seine dunklen Locken glänzten etwas zu stark, und sein dunklerer Teint wollte nicht so recht zu den hellblauen Augen passen.  
»Hier ist eure scheiß Pizza«, pampte er und rammte Remus vier Pappschachteln vor die Brust, die einen Duft nach Hefeteig, warmem Papier und verlockendem Fett durch den Flur wabern ließen. »Das macht dann sechs … – vierunddreißig Pfund und fünfzig Pence.«  
Sirius hinter ihm schnaubte, was nicht ganz das Lachen kaschieren konnte, das in seiner Brust brodelte, und förderte endlich ein paar knittrige Geldscheine zutrage. Anstatt sie dem Boten zu reichen, schnappte er Remus die Schachteln weg und drückte ihm dafür umständlich das Geld in die Hand, wobei die Pizzen in bedrohliche Schieflage gerieten.  
»Anstrengend, die ganzen Treppen, hm?«  
Ein bitterböser Blick traf Sirius und Remus drückte dem Boten schnell das Geld in die Hand. Er roch nach kaltem Rauch und Magie.  
»Danke, stimmt so«, murmelte Remus und packte Sirius an der Schulter, um ihn mit sich in die Wohnung zu schleifen. Die Tür knallte er in Schloss und schämte sich sofort – die Tür konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür.

Sirius lachte schallend, und Remus hob zischend den Finger an die Lippen. »Schhh! Bist du denn irre, Tatze?!«  
»Was ist los?« Gefährlich kippelnd lehnte James sich auf dem Küchenstuhl zurück, die Hände zwischen den Knien gegen den Tisch gestemmt. »Wer war das?«  
»Foul!«, jaulte der Stadionsprecher eben aus dem Radio. »Ó Súilleabháin hat gerade von Jennings eine Nasenkorrektur verpasst bekommen – Autsch, liebe Zuhörer, autsch!«, ein durchdringender Pfiff brachte die Lautsprecher an ihre Grenzen. »Und da kommt die Entscheidung des Unparteiischen – Die Appleby Arrows werden abgemahnt wegen Schrammens. Freiwurf für die Kenmare Kestrels.«  
Theatralisch schwenkte Sirius die Pizzaschachteln über seinen Kopf und platzierte sie vor James in einer guten aber wenig schmeichelhaften Imitation des Sportreporters:  
»Verehrte Brüder im erlesenen Zirkel der Rumtreiber – Hiermit präsentiere ich den Gruß unserer italienischen Freunde: Le Nostre Pizze. Regina, Fantasia, zwei Mal Calabrese. Geliefert von keinem anderen als einem Repräsentanten der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig, garniert mit ein paar schönen, bunten Inzest-Flocken und extra Käserand.«  
Krachend fiel der Stuhl zurück auf seine vier Beine. James wieherte vor Lachen und schlug den Deckel der ersten Schachtel auf, während Ó Súilleabháin und seine gebrochene Nase den Freiwurf für die Kestrels in zehn Punkte verwandelte.  
»Die versuchen es echt immer wieder … arme kleine Würstchen«, kopfschüttelnd fischte er mit spitzen Fingern ein Stück Pizza aus der Schachtel und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um die schlaffe Spitze mitsamt triefendem Käse essen zu können. »Wenn die kreativer und mutiger wären, hätten sie uns schon zig mal vergiften oder überfallen können.«  
Remus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Radio, das daraufhin leiser wurde. »Jungs, ich finde das überhaupt nicht komisch. Wie haben die herausgefunden, wo ich wohne?!«  
»Na, so wie bei uns – hinterher schleichen, rumschnüffeln, belauschen … «  
»Remus, beruhige dich. Die feigen Mistkerle unternehmen doch eh nie etwas. Und du kannst dich verteidigen.«  
Remus kniff sich mit zwei Fingern in die Nasenwurzel, um das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen. »Falls es euch entgangen sein sollte«, er unterbrach sich kurz, um den Torjubel aus dem Radio verklingen zu lassen, »ich wohne hier nicht alleine. Ezechiel ist ein alter Mann und Lizzie eine Squib. Was, wenn die beiden ins Kreuzfeuer geraten? Frederick und ich sind fast nie hier.«  
»Das werden sie schon nicht, Moony«, seufzte Sirius und ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen, um sich ebenfalls an der Pizza zu bedienen. »Du bist immer so ein Schwarzseher … «  
»Es täte dir hin und wieder ganz gut, auch einmal – «  


Abermals schrillte die Türglocke durchs Haus. James und Sirius wechselten einen Blick und legten ihre Pizzastücke von sich. James stand auf, Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab. Stumm verständigten sie sich darauf, zu zweit die Tür zu öffnen, Remus ging hinterher.  
Sirius hielt drei Finger hoch. James legte die Hand auf die Türklinke. Sirius zog einen Finger ein. Remus richtete seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls auf die Tür. Sirius zog den zweiten Finger ein. James riss die Tür auf und drei Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf die arme Gestalt davor.

  
Quiekend wie in seine Animagusform sprang Peter zurück. »Merlins Bart! Ich bin's! Ich bin's … James, Sirius?«  
Auflachend ließen beide ihre Zauberstäbe sinken. Sirius zog Peter in eine Umarmung und bugsierte ihn ins Innere der Wohnung. »Hey, Wurmschwanz, wo warst du so lange? Und was machst du so ein Gesicht?«  
James fuhr sich durchs Haar und lachte ebenfalls. »Wir werden auf unsere alten Tage schreckhaft, was?«  
»Vielleicht solltet ihr schreckhaft sein … Habt ihr ihn auch gesehen?«  
»Den Pizzaboten?«  
Peter nickte ernst und setzte sich zu James und Sirius an den Küchentisch. Er ignorierte die offene Pizzaschachtel; selbst, als Sirius die für ihn bestellte Pizza Fantasia mit Feigen, Tomaten und Schinken vor ihm abstellte, wollte er nichts essen.  
Halb vergessen plätscherte das Quidditchspiel im Radio vor sich hin. James hatte es so leise eingestellt, dass sich kaum noch einzelne Worte aus dem aufgeregten Sprudeln der Stimmen emporhoben.  
»Wer war das denn eigentlich?«, fragte Remus schließlich und setzte sich. Auch ihm war der Hunger vergangen.  
Peter griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und breitete einen Bogen raffiniert gefaltetes Pergament vor ihnen aus. Die Pizzaschachteln hatte Remus auf die Küchenbank verfrachtet.  
»Keine Ahnung. Eine von Rosiers Neuerwerbungen vielleicht?«  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Er hatte sich getarnt. Die Haare sahen so unecht aus … und diese Hautfarbe mit blauen Augen?«  
»So was kommt vor. Davon können wir nicht ausgehen. Nicht jeder heiratet nur innerhalb seines Kulturkreises und seiner Ethnie, Moony.«  
»Es war Turais Avery.« Peter duckte sich kaum merklich, als sechs Augen zu ihm schwenkten. »Nun, wer sonst? Er hat keinen Vielsafttrank benutzt, sondern eine Verwandlung – und keine Gute, also scheiden die Lestranges, deine Cousine und Dolohov aus … Yaxley, Rookwood und ein paar andere würden auch besser zaubern – Also, unseren Erfahrungen nach … «  
Fahrig glättete Peter das Pergament, klappte einen Teil auf und einen anderen ein, sodass er zu der Ecke kam, wo mehrere Namen standen; einer davon war Turais Avery, ganz nahe bei Mulciber, Snape und Rosier.  
Peter murmelte noch etwas Unverständliches, dann sah er auf. »Aber es war doch ohnehin auf den ersten Blick klar.«  
»Wie? Erleuchte uns, oh großer Kartenmeister«, Sirius' Spott war gutmütig, doch Peter verzog weiter das Gesicht.  
»Die Zahnlücke«, erklärte er steif. »Habt ihr denn nicht die Zahnlücke gesehen? Und diese Qualmstängel hat er schon in der Schule geraucht.«  
»Fantastisch, Peter!«, James' Augen leuchteten, als er dem Kleineren auf die Schulter schlug. Remus reichte Peter eine Feder und schraubte den Deckel von seinem Tintenfass, während Sirius beide Hände ausbreitete, sie vor Peter auf den Tisch legte mehrmals Kopf samt Oberkörper neigte in der Karikatur einer Anbetung.  
»Wir sind nicht würdig, großer Meister der Karten, nicht würdig deiner Geduld und Genialität.«  
Peter war minimal rosa angelaufen unter seinem fleckigen Bartschatten. »Ach, hör doch auf … Ich setze dann »Verkleidung(en): Pizzabote (Papa Joe's)« zu seinen Notizen?«  
»Nein, warte«, Sirius hatte die Füße bereits wieder auf dem Küchentisch, und eine Bierflasche in der Hand. »Schreib »Der Pizzabote unserer Herzen«! Und jetzt genug gearbeitet für heute, ich will mir das Spiel anhören.«


	14. Ritter der Walpurgis

Linus Harper war kaum größer als Alecto, dennoch rannte er sie beinahe über den Haufen. Eine Hand hatte er auf sein Gesicht gepresst, mit der anderen fummelte er ein zerknülltes Stofftaschentuch aus seinem Umhang. Er stolperte an Alecto vorbei und hinterließ eine Spur roter Tropfen auf dem Boden. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen sah sie ihm hinterher.  
Amycus stand schwer atmend mitten im Schlafsaal. Sein Kiefer mahlte. Er musste eben erst aus dem Bett gerollt sein, denn tiefe Schatten unterstrichen eindrucksvoll seine vor Wut glühenden, hellen Augen.  
»Wieder die Nase?«, fragte sie leichthin und Amycus schnaufte.  
»Selber Schuld. Kann ja einfach nich sein blödes Maul halten.«  
Seufzend ließ Alecto sich auf Harpers verwaistem Bett nieder – er machte es immer sofort, nachdem er aufgestanden war, und so war Alectos Sitzplatz, ihr Schminktisch und ihre Chaiselounge für die Besuche bei ihrem Bruder und ihrem neuen Freund stets makellos.  
»Worum ging es diesmal?«, fragte sie milde interessiert, legte die Holzschatulle ab, wegen der sie noch einmal in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen gegangen war, und verteilte händeweise ihre Kohlestifte, Puderpinsel, Lippenstifthülsen und Haarnadeln in den weichen Falten des smaragdgrünen Überzuges.  
Amycus knurrte nur und wuchtete sich auf sein Bett, um nach Socken zu angeln.  
»William, worum ging es?«, fragte Alecto mit Blick auf das dritte Himmelbett im Raum, ehe sie begann, sich vollends für den kommenden Tag herzurichten. Angezogen hatte sich bereits, ihr Korsett hatte sie vorgeschnürt und ihre Haare geflochten.  
Wilkes zog sich stets hinter den Vorhängen seines Bettes an, Amycus dagegen schlurfte ungerührt in seinen Unterhosen um sein Bett herum, stieg in seine Hose und klaubte ein zerknittertes, weißes Hemd vom Boden.  
»D-D-Das w-willst du n-nicht wissen. W-W-W-Wirklich nicht.«  
»Und wieso nicht?«  
Schon seit ihren ersten Tagen in Hogwarts kam sie regelmäßig zu ihrem Bruder in den Schlafsaal; meistens, um ihn noch einmal ihr Korsett nachschnüren zu lassen, um ihn noch rechtzeitig zu wecken oder auch nur, um ihn zu ärgern.  
Harper mochte Amycus nicht und er verabscheute Alecto, doch ganz unabhängig von ihren Besuchen hatte Harper schnell einsehen müssen, dass er sich nicht beliebt machte, wenn er seine Klassenkameraden wegen ungemachter Betten, schief gebundener Krawatten und des Gebrauches von Schimpfworten an Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher verpetzte.  
Es war also nichts Neues für sie, dass Harper nicht allzu schmeichelhaft von ihr dachte. Oder sprach.  
»S-Solche W-Worte so-o-ollte a-eine Lady wie du n-nicht hören … «  
Alecto lachte laut auf. »Du bist süß, Wilkes. Aber ich wette, ich hab schon viel Schlimmeres gehört.«  
»Der Wichser hat dich 'ne Nutte genannt. Oder so was in der Art halt. Weil sich's angeblich nich gehört, dass du bei uns rumhängst, wann immer du willst«, Amycus' Stimme war rau vom Schlaf und nuschelig vor Müdigkeit; doch mit Schimpfworten hatte er gar kein Problem (was er heute Morgen erst auf Walisisch bewiesen hatte, nachdem Alecto ihn mit einem Sprung in sein Bett geweckt hatte).  
Alecto verdrehte die Augen. »Wie soll ich eine Nutte sein«, ein unwilliger Laut kam aus Wilkes' Richtung, »wenn ich nie mit irgendwem geschlafen habe?«  
Gähnend streckte Amycus sich. Anstatt einer Antwort schmatzte er müde heraus: »Meint ihr, Rosier leiht mir mal diese Armbrust, wo er da bei sich zuhause hat?«  
Wilkes schlug die Vorhänge zurück und legte sich eben seine Krawatte um den Nacken, band sie jedoch noch nicht zu. »Wa-Wa-Was wi-willst du denn m-m-mit dem Ding?«  
»Weiß nich. Jagen oder so.«  
Alecto verdrehte die Augen, hob ihren Taschenspiegel höher und drehte den Kopf, um sich darin zu begutachten. Wenn Rosier auch einer von der Sorte war, die den ganzen Tag über nichts als Waffen, Flüche, Mord und Totschlag reden wollten, dann würde sie sicherlich blendend mit ihm auskommen. Nicht.  
»Wann will er euch denn eigentlich treffen heute? Und wieso?«  
Die Jungen wechselten einen ratlosen Blick. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. Stirnrunzelnd hakte Alecto nach, während sie ihre Schminksachen mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes in der kleinen Schatulle aus dunklem Holz verschwinden ließ.  
»E-E-Evan kommt, wann er wi-wi-wi … will.«  
»'N vorher sagt er nie, was wir machen.«  
»Was für ein Arsch.« Alecto rutschte von Harpers Bett und streckte sich. Ihr rotes Haar hatte sie zu einem seitlichen französischen Zopf geknotet, und auch wenn es nicht so aussah, wie sie gehofft hatte, so musste es doch reichen.  
Rosier würde sie ja ohnehin nur flüchtig zu Gesicht bekommen. Er holte immer nur Amycus und Wilkes ab; etwas, das er nie anständig begründet hatte, und für Alecto wurde er mit jedem kleinen Informationsfetzen mehr und mehr zur persona non grata - auch wenn sie ihn gar nicht kannte.  
Hielt sich bestimmt für was Besseres, mit all seinem Geld und seinen Beziehungen …  
Eigentlich war er die Mühe mit ihrer Frisur gar nicht wert gewesen, und das Korsett hätte sie sich auch sparen können (obwohl mam immer gesagt hatte, dass eine Dame sich nicht ohne in der Öffentlichkeit bewegte); sie ärgerte sich jetzt schon. Demonstrativ verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und tappte mit der Fußspitze auf die dunklen Fliesen.  
  
»Kommt ihr endlich mal? Ich will was essen.«  
»G-G-G-Gleich … «  
»Motz nich … hast uns doch eh grad erst geweckt … ‘n diese beschissne scheiß Dreckskrawatte!«, Amycus grollte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und rupfte an dem starren Knoten um seinen Hals, der mehr einem Galgenstrick als allem anderen ähnelte.  
Entnervt aufstöhnend marschierte sie zu ihrem Bruder, schlug ihm auf die Finger, als er es nicht lassen konnte, die Krawatte weiter zu missbrauchen, und löste mithilfe ihrer scharfen Fingernägel den Knoten. Der glatte Stoff schnalzte auf, als sie ihn ruckartig zwischen den Fingern glättete.  
»Echt unglaublich, dass ich das immer wieder machen muss. Wann kriegst du es endlich in den Schädel?!«, fauchte sie ihn an und warf ihm die grün-silbern gestreifte Krawatte wie einen Fangstrick um den Hals.  
Murrend folgte er dem Ruck, als Alecto seinen Kopf auf Augenhöhe herunter zog, um ihm mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen die Krawatte zu binden.  
»Diolch … «  
Alecto schnaubte. Sie blieb bei Englisch. »Das war das letzte Mal, klar? Morgen machst du es selber.«  
Dass sie ihm das schon seit drei Jahren sagte, schmälerte zwar die Glaubwürdigkeit ihrer Worte, tat aber dem Tonfall keinen Abbruch. Sich räuspernd schob Amycus den Knoten etwas weiter nach unten und schlug dann mit einem unverschämten Grinsen seinen Hemdkragen um. Der tadellose Knoten lenkte leider nur auf den ersten Blick davon ab, dass er sein Hemd schief zugeknöpft hatte.  
»Ich mach dir doch auch immer das blöde Korsett.«  
»Ja, aber der Unterschied ist: ich kann das alleine. Es ist nur besser, wenn du es machst.«  
Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und großen Augen sah Amycus sie an.  
»Was denn?«  
»Ja, merkst du nix? Ich kann auch allein 'ne scheiß Krawatte knoten, aber wenn du's machst, isses halt besser. Ist es.«  
»Binden.«  
»Hä?«  
»Krawatten werden gebunden, nicht geknotet.«  
Amycus machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Scheiß doch drauf. Soll ich jetzt oder nich?« Er deutete auf ihren Oberkörper.  
»Ja, bitte«, sagte sie und zog den Pullover aus. Das champagnerfarbene Überbrustkorsett gehörte zu Alectos täglicher Ausstattung. Wie so vieles anderes in ihrem Besitz hatte es einmal ihrer Mutter gehört, und es würde noch ein paar Jahre dauern, ehe sie es ganz ausfüllte; dafür war aber war das Kleidungsstück wunderbar weich und anschmiegsam.  
Demonstrativ abgewandt räusperte Wilkes sich. Ziellos fummelte er an seiner Krawatte herum und Alecto grinste seinen Rücken über die Schulter hinweg an, als sie hoch aufgerichtet ihre Hände gegen Amycus' Bettpfosten stützte.  
»Du musst nicht weggucken, Will«, der Spitzname kam ihr leicht über die Lippen, auch wenn sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal benutzte. »Das ist nichts Unanständiges oder so. Die Hexen aus gutem Hause haben alle welche. Halbblüter etwa nicht?«  
»Wo-o-oher soll i-ich das denn wissen?«, seine Schultern waren bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen.  
Unterdessen war Amycus hinter sie getreten und löste die provisorische Schleife. Die losen Enden der Korsettschnüre fielen herab. Alecto atmete tief ein und Amycus wickelte sich die Schnüre einmal um jede Hand und zog. Das Korsett verengte sich um ihre Mitte wie eine angenehme Rüstung. Die feinen Spiralknochen formten ihre Taille und schoben ihre Wirbelsäule in eine aufrechtere Position. Echte Drachenknochen, fein gehobelt und sorgfältig angepasst, die ihren Körper nun formten. Heutzutage wäre eine Neuanfertigung nahezu unbezahlbar. Mam würde sich freuen, dass es nicht einfach in irgendeiner Truhe gelandet war. Alecto amtete aus und lächelte.  
»Gut so?« Amycus war ins Walisisch abgerutscht.  
»Ja, danke.«  
Sie schlang ihre Finger um die Bettpfosten, als Amycus routiniert die Kreuzschnürung auf Höhe von Brust, Rippen und Hüfte nachzog (was Alectos ganzen Oberkörper wackeln ließ) und abermals nachschnürte, ehe er die losen Enden verknotete.  
»Diolch yn fawr«, Alecto drückte ihrem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlüpfte wieder in ihren Pullover. Am anderen Ende des Schlafsaals hatte William seine Krawatte fast ebenso hoffnungslos verknotet wie Amycus, und Alecto verdrehte die Augen. »Wird das heute noch was, Will?«  
Williams Wirbelsäule ruckte in eine kerzengerade Position, als er zu Alecto herumwirbelte. Er riss die Augen auf und stotterte noch ein paar sinnbefreite Silben, doch seine Stimme verlief im Sande, als Alecto augenrollend und fluchend auch auf ihn zu kam.  
»Zieh die Griffel ein!«  
In einer Ich-ergebe-mich-Haltung schnellten Williams geöffnete Hände auf Schulterhöhe hoch und Alecto löste auch seinen schiefen Krawattenknoten. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er schluckte und dann den Atem anhielt. Alecto zurrte seine Krawatte allerdings so fest, dass er ohnehin keine Luft mehr bekam.  
Eigentlich war Alecto ganz froh, dass William mittlerweile nicht mehr diese altmodischen Roben trug, die in den konservativen Kreisen der Schülerschaft – hauptsächlich in Slytherin – noch häufig getragen wurden. Hemd und Hose standen ihm ohnehin besser.  
»So, gehen wir endlich. Ich habe Hunger.«  
  
Beim Frühstück saßen sie zu dritt. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt und Kürbissaft, Tee und Kaffee eingeschenkt hatten, wanderte Alectos Blick zum Lehrertisch. Sie runzelte die Stirn und griff beiläufig zu, als William ihr Toast anbot. Er saß ihr heute gegenüber.  
»Die ganze Woche war er nicht da«, murmelte Alecto und Amycus sah auf.  
»Hä?«  
»Dumbledore.«  
Lahm tröpfelte Amycus‘ Blick hinüber zum Lehrertisch, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hing dann direkt wieder über seinem Teller. Alecto begann zu essen, doch ihre Augen zucken immer wieder zum Kopf der Halle; vielleicht hatte es nichts zu bedeuten, doch seit Amycus sich tatsächlich im Krieg einsetzte, hatte sie das dumpfe, drückende Gefühl, dass Dumbledore noch öfter als sonst abwesend war.  
Kämpfte er aktiv für die Opposition? Wusste er Bescheid, welche Väter, Brüder, Cousins und Freunde aus Slytherin alle insgeheim gegen ihn und seine Armee von Ministeriumsknechten vorgingen?  
Grimmig wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Amycus neben ihr schaufelte gebackene Bohnen, Speck und Würstchen in sich hinein, während William seufzend in seinem Rührei stocherte und sein Blick sich irgendwo in Richtung Hufflepfuff-Tisch über Alectos Schulter verlor. Sie sah sich kurz um, entdeckte aber kein hübsches Mädchen, das zu seinem schmachtenden Ausdruck gepasst hätte.  
»Du isst ja gar nichts«, sagte sie schließlich.  
Unartikuliert brummend fuhr William auf. Er fingerte an seiner Krawatte herum und begann dann hastig, ein paar Gabeln seines Rühreis zu essen.  
»I-I-Ich fra-a-ge mich nur … w-w-was Evan mit uns vorhat«, murmelte er in einer Pause.  
Amycus prustete grinsend in seinen Kaffee und Alecto sah kopfschüttelnd von einem zum anderen. Irgendetwas musste heute im Wasser sein, und nur sie mit ihrem Kürbissaft war davor verschont geblieben.  
  
Was auch immer William sich erhofft hatte, vor dem Mittagessen passierte es nicht. Gemeinsam saßen sie Verwandlung und eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei ab, wobei Amycus wieder einschlief und nicht einmal aufwachte, als Alecto magisch Papierschnipsel auf seinem Hinterkopf stapelte. Als es dann zum Stundenschluss klingelte und er aufschrak, war sein ganzer Rücken voll davon.  
»Was lachst du so?«, fragte er auf Walisisch, während sie zu Zauberkunst gingen.  
»Ach, nichts«, grinste sie.  
William fing ihren Blick auf, schob mit zwei Fingern seine Brille wieder hoch und grinste ebenfalls. Sie hatte bisher kaum etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt, daher war ihr nie aufgefallen, dass er eigentlich ein ganz nettes Lächeln hatte.  
Nach dem Mittagessen stapften sie Seite an Seite los zu Kräuterkunde. Sie erreichten die Ländereien und Alecto sah ihn zuerst. Am Rande des verbotenen Waldes bremste er seinen Besen kurz vor dem Boden, blieb lässig in der Schwebe und richtete sich auf. Ein Bein hing locker vom Stiel. Er zog sich die Fliegerhandschuhe aus und die Schutzbrille ab und hob die Hand in ihre Richtung. Amycus wäre wohl einfach zum Gewächshaus gestiefelt, hätte Alecto ihn nicht an seinem Umhang gezogen und zu dem Neuankömmling hinüber genickt.  
Bereits zwei Mal war Evan Rosier schon unvermittelt aufgetaucht und hatte sowohl Amycus als auch William mit sich genommen. Alecto war beim ersten Mal fast wahnsinnig geworden vor Sorge, hatte den Krankenflügel und die Schlafsäle auf den Kopf gestellt, und als Amycus und William dann gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder aufgetaucht waren – müde, die Gesichter und Hände zerkratzt von Dornen und die Umhänge staubig – hatte Alecto ihren Bruder erst umarmt, dann angeschrien, noch einmal umarmt und weiter gebrüllt.  
Nun drückten ihr die beiden Jungen ihre Schultaschen in die Hände – William mit einer entschuldigenden Grimasse und etwas Gestotter, Amycus mit stoischer Selbstverständlichkeit – um Rosier entgegen zu eilen. Natürlich hatten sie zuvor ihre Zauberstäbe an sich genommen.  
Dieser empfing sie kopfschüttelnd. Sein Blick ruhte auf Alecto, die angeschnauft kam wie ein Packesel. Missbilligend schnalzte er mit der Zunge. »Ts, ts, ts, ihr Barbaren solltet euch wirklich hüten, mit einer Maid so umzuspringen.«  
Auf ein Schnippen seines Zauberstabes hin flogen die Schultaschen aus Alectos Armen und knallten gegen die Brustkörbe ihrer respektiven Besitzer. Galant schwang sich Rosier von seinem Besen, neigte vor Alecto den Kopf in einer Mischung aus Nicken und angedeuteter Verbeugung, während er mit einem sanften: »Ihr erlaubt?« den Riemen ihrer Ledertaschen von ihrer Schulter streifte, als würde er ihr einen Seidenschal abnehmen,  
Er gönnte ihm keinen Blick, als er Amycus ihre zentnerschwere Tasche in die Hand drückte (sie hatte sich ein paar zusätzliche Wahrsagebücher eingepackt) und ihm den Besenstil in die andere stopfte. Alecto kämpfte mit sich und der Übelkeit, die solche Eitelkeit sonst in ihr verursachte.  
Rosier trug zwei reich verzierte Gürtel. Einen für seine Habseligkeiten, Artefakte und ansprechenden Nichtigkeiten. Der zweite war eindeutig ein Schwertgurt, denn an seiner Hüfte baumelte der dazugehörige Knauf. Die Scheide barg die Klinge sicher.  
Die vergoldeten Knöpfe an seiner Robe und diese heraldische Kette – mit stilisierten Rs und Lilien – an seinem Hals war ebenso zu viel des Guten, wenn da nicht seine Augen wären.  
Rosiers Augen waren grün. Unglaublich grün. So grün, dass Alecto sich kurz fragte, ob er einen Zauber oder zumindest ein paar magische Mittelchen verwendete, doch als sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln kräuselten, dachte sie gar nichts mehr.  
»E-Evan? W-W-Wir können d-d-d … die Taschen doch nicht mitnehmen?«  
»Ihr?«, milde überrascht sah Rosier auf. »Kühn von dir, William. Ihr habt Schule. Kräuterkunde, nehme ich an? Obgleich ich eurer Anwesenheit wohl nie überdrüssig werde, habe mich meine Schritte heute wegen eins anderen Anliegens hier her geführt.«  
Rosier schlug die Hacken zusammen und machte eine übermäßig formelle Verbeugung vor ihr. Den einen Arm winkelte er hinter einem Rücken an, während er ihr die andere entgegen reckte. Hinter ihr hörte sie Amycus leise glucksen.  
»Alecto, es wäre mir eine Ehre, würdest du mir heute beiwohnen.«  
»Ähhh … «, piepste sie und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Amycus um, der vermutlich nur daran dachte, was sie für ein Hohlkopf war, dass sie sich so von Rosier um den Finger wickeln ließ.  
Wieso – bei Orion – hatte sie sich heute Morgen mit diesem zerrupften Zopf zufrieden gegeben? Und warum schwitzte sie jetzt schon? Es war nicht einmal heiß.  
Sie räusperte sich noch einmal, ihre Fingerspitzen strichen wie von selbst über ihren Hals. »Ähm … gut. Ja, gerne.«  
Evan pflückte ihre Hand aus der Luft, sein stechender Blick nahm sie gefangen und Alecto blieb vollends die Luft weg, als er ihre Hand sachte an seine Lippen führte. »Damit machst du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt.«  
  
Sie konnte den Hauch von Gewissensbissen nicht leugnen, den sie empfand, als sie von Rosier so feierlich und taktvoll an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes geführt wurde und sich so von Amycus und William entfernte. Mit gesenkten Köpfen trotteten die zwei zum Gewächshaus.  
Zwischen den Brombeersträuchern des letzten Jahres wies Rosier sie auf einen engen, gewundenen Pfad. Wenige Schritte später hatten die dicht stehenden, alten Bäume sie verschluckt und sie blindlings von der Außenwelt getrennt.  
Vom Haarmoos wurden ihre Schritte gedämpft. Sie ging federnd wie auf Wolken. Mit rötlichen schlanken Fingern wagte sich das Licht durch die Baumkronen. Aufgrund des noch recht früh vorangeschrittenen Jahres waren diese nicht dicht. Karges, blankes Geäst barg an so mancher Stelle zartgrüne Knospen. Zwischen all dem schlummernden Holz entdeckte sie eine wilde Kirsche die Ansätze von rosa Blüten trug. Der Nebel beschwerte wie seidene Tücher die Kühle des herannahenden Abends.  
Es war märchenhaft.  
  
Rosier schwieg und widmete ihr ein Lächeln, als er ihr über einen Stamm einer umgefallenen Eiche half. Sie kam gar nicht umhin es zu erwidern. Seine giftgrünen Augen tasteten suchend ihr Gesicht ab, als er ihr abermals seine angewinkelte Hand hinhielt. Alecto legte ihre zaghaft in seine, doch er griff nicht zu. Sie hatte all die Freiheiten, die sie brauchte. Er gewährte sie ihr. Dies veranlasste ihr Herz erstmals in ihrer Brust aufzuspringen. Vielleicht war es aber auch sein rätselhaftes Lächeln gewesen, mit dem er sie über seine Schulter hinweg bedachte.  
Irritiert von dieser Gefühlsregung ging sie stumm neben ihm her. Immer tiefer in den verbotenen Wald. Ihre Augen suchend zur Erde gerichtet, Rosier mit erhobenem Kopf weiter voran.  
Alecto verfluchte die Wahl ihres Schuhwerks, denn das Wurzelwerk der knorrigen Bäume, das sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche gebahnt hatte, erschwerte das Vorankommen. Sie klammerte sich umso mehr an Rosier und lauschte dem fernen Plätschern von Wasser.  
Aufgeschreckt von ihrer Anwesenheit stoben ein paar Billywigs auf, die mit ihren knatternden Propellen das Weite suchten. Da sie zunächst mit Schlimmerem gerechnet hatte, fuhr Alecto erschrocken zusammen.  
»Du hast nichts zu befürchten, solange du bei mir bist«, sagte Rosier sanft und sie hätte ihm zu gerne geglaubt.  
»Äh … «, machte Alecto unschlüssig und senkte abermals ihr Gesicht. Dieses Mal jedoch nur um ihre glühenden Wangen vor ihrem Gegenüber zu verbergen.  
»Aber, aber«, flüsterte Rosier, trat näher am sie heran und strich ihr mit der anderen Hand die Wange entlang. »Weder vor mir noch vor den Geschöpfen des Waldes solltest du dich fürchten. Du bist eine stolze, anmutige und reinblütige Hexe – das darfst du niemals vergessen.«  
Er war bei ihrem Kinn angekommen, umfasste es und hob ihren Blick. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzusehen. Noch nie hatte sie einen solchen Mann gesehen. Rosier benahm sich wie in den Geschichten, die das Portrait von Sir Cadogans verkündete, wenn sie mal wieder auf der Suche nach etwas Ruhe durch die vielen Gänge von Hogwarts strich und im siebten Stock strandete.  
Nur war Sir Cadogan nichts weiter als ein Jämmerling auf einem pummligen Pony, während Evan Rosier nicht nur aussah wie ein echter Ritter, sondern sich auch genauso benahm.  
»Oh sieh nur, meine kleine Knospe«, riss Rosier sie aus ihren Gedanken und deutete mit seinen beringten Finger durch das besonders kahle Geäst einer Eiche hindurch zum Himmel »Die Venus leuchtete so hell, dass sie uns auch an diesem heutigen Tag begleitet.«  
Alecto folgte seinem Deuten und erkannte den Himmelskörper nickend.  
»Welch ein himmlisches Spektakel. Und ein fanatisches Omen, wenn du mich fragst.«  
»Ein Omen?«, echote Alecto, doch es klang eher wie ein leises Piepsen. Sie verwünschte sich dafür, ihre Stimme nicht besser im Griff zu haben, doch des erwarteten Spotts sah sie nur Wohlwollen im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.  
»Niemals würde ich mich wagen in die Gefilde der ehrenwerten und gar göttlichen Seherinnen einzudringen«, Rosier wog seine Worte genau ab, ehe er sich ihr verschwörerisch näherte und leise sagte: »Doch manchmal versuche ich mich selbst an Vorhersagen. Bisher bin ich kläglich gescheitert. Doch hier und jetzt«, abermals hielt er inne und bedachte sie mit einem kurzen Nicken, wobei sein Zopf entzückend wippte, ehe er hinzufügte: »Doch heute … ja, heute bin ich guter Dinge.«  
»Nun und die … «, ihre Stimme war weiterhin wie ein kindliches Piepsen und sie sammelte den letzten Rest Speichel in ihrem Mund, um diesen herunter zu würgen. In der Hoffnung ihre normale Stimmlage gefunden zu haben, fuhr sie fort: » Und die Großkonjunktion zwischen Saturn, Pluto und Jupiter breitet dir keine Sorgen?«  
Etwas, was sie nicht genauer einzuschätzen wusste, huschte über den Ausdruck seiner Augen. Seinen Blick mit Bedacht von ihr lösend, hielt er Ausschau nach der nächsten Sitzgelegenheit, die ihm angemessen schien, und fand sie in einem abgesägten Baumstumpf einer Hainbuche. Ihre Borke war alt und knorrig . An der Nordseite war sie mit Moos befallen.  
In einem Akt der Demut nahm Rosier seinen Umhang von seinen Schultern – ein kuschliges Ding aus weißem Zobel und dicker, warmer schwarzen Wolle – und breitete es schwungvoll auf diesem aus, ehe er Alecto feierlich heran führte. Wie von ihm gewünscht nahm sie Platz, doch wusste sie nicht so recht wohin mit sich und ihren Händen … oder Füßen.  
Sie überschlug ihre Beine, versuchte dabei möglichst damenhaft auszusehen und faltete ihre Hände brav im Schoß. Rosier hatte sich derweil zu ihr gesellt indem er vor ihr in die Hocke ging, wohl, um ihr nicht zu nahe zu treten. Seine drachengrünen Augen schwebten nun genau vor ihren.  
»Saturn und Pluto werden uns noch eine Weile den Weg weisen. Zwei Jahre, wenn ich mich nicht irre … doch nur weiter. Bitte.«  
Alecto blinzelte irritiert. Noch nie hatte sich jemand so brennend für das interessiert, was sie zum Thema Astronomie zu erzählen hatte. Nicht mal die Professorin Sinistra. Rosier hing fast schon gierig an ihren Lippen, als Alecto sich ein Lächeln aufzwang.  
  
Er war so anders als Amycus ihr erzählt hatte. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, doch konnte sie nicht so recht benennen, woher es rührte.  
»Diese Großkonjuktion sollte doch nur diejenigen beunruhigen, die an den alten Herrschaftsordnungen festhalten wollen. Am Ende des Jahres tritt es in das Zeichen der Waage ein. Die Waage wird uns Ausgleich bringen und wird die Sache des Dunklen … von Du-weißt-schon-wem endlich den Frieden und die Gerechtigkeit bringen, den wir so dringend brauchen.«  
Gebettet auf dem Umhang geriet Alecto ins Schwadronieren, angefeuert durch den Ausdruck purer Begeisterung Rosiers. All der Gleichmut, den er zuvor zur Schau gestellt hatte, war verraucht. Das eine Knie im Moos gebettet, hielt er das andere angewinkelt und wirkte nun umso mehr wie eine Sagengestalt. Sacht hielt er ihr seine Hände entgegen und sie ließ ihn gewähren. Sanft schlossen sie sich um ihre und vermochten sie zu wärmen.  
»Nur weiter«, sagte er leise.  
Wenn er nur genau hinhören würde, würde er neben dem kleinen Plätschern des Wassers auch ihr Herz bis zum Halse schlagen hören.  
»Die Venus, die du erwähnt hattest, die aufgrund ihrer Dominanz und der Entsprechung der Waage vor allem das Vorankommen guter Beziehungen symbolisiert, stimmt mich mehr als hoffnungsfroh. Die Stierstellung jedoch, die den letzten Zyklus der Großkonjuktion prägt, legt eher handfeste materielle Interessen und Revierdenken nah. Merlin sei Dank – Der klägliche Rest der Opposition wird dann endlich vernichtet.«  
Damit ließ sie ihre Ausführungen enden, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Rosier ihr noch Stunden gelauscht hätte.  
»Der Frieden geht aus der Asche der Zerstörung hervor, aber nur wenige werden ihn schätzen«, schloss er aus ihren Ausführungen und löste seine Hände von ihren, doch nur um ihr wenig später seine Rechte zu reichen. »Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen? Meine Pfade sind die eines einfachen Mannes. Es sollte dir keine großen Schwierigkeiten bereiten.«  
Unumwunden präsentierte er ihr seine Handfläche. Es klang zwar nach einer charmanten Frage, doch war sich Alecto sicher, dass Rosier kein Nein als Antwort akzeptieren würde. Scheu bestastete ihr Ringfinger seine Handoberfläche. Rosier verzog keine Miene, auch nicht als sie mit ihrem spitz gefeilten Nagel über die zarte Linie nah des Handballens fuhr.  
Diese Linie war kurz. Viel zu kurz.  
Die nächsten Schläge ihres Herzens waren ungewohnt schmerzhaft. Die nächsten Atemzüge sparte sie sich gänzlich. Das durfte einfach nicht stimmen.  
Mit ihrem Finger kreuzte sie die anliegenden Linien. Allesamt unterschiedlich ausgeprägt und sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich anhand der Schicksalslinie, die geästet von seiner Lebenslinie abzweigte, sich zu korrigieren wusste.  
Demnach würde er nie das Alter eines altehrwürdigen Zauberers erreichen. Seine Lebenslinie war viel zu kurz dafür, doch seine ausgeprägte Schicksalslinie legte nah, dass er für Großes bestimmt war. Er würde wohl nicht zu denjenigen gehören, die von den Früchten des Krieges profitierten.  
Nachdenklich begann sie auf ihrer Unterlippe zu knabbern und zögerte. So, wie sie ihn nach diesen wenigen Augenblicken einzuschätzen wusste, war dies keine Botschaft, die ihn schrecken würde. Lieber ein kurzes Leben als eines in Bedeutungslosigkeit.  
Bemüht bedeutungsschwanger verbalisierte sie ihre Gedanken:  
»Die Anzahl deiner restlichen Jahre verrate ich dir nicht. Es ist auch nicht relevant, denn deine dem Mars geweihten Monate, sind überaus bedeutungsvoll und werden so manch Verstand zum besseren Besinnen und voller Bewunderung zurück lassen. All das, was passiert – glückliche und widrige Erscheinungen – schreibe dir zu. Es ist jedoch von großer Wichtigkeit, dass du verstehst, dass es dir nicht möglich ist, allzu viel zu hinterlassen, was nicht durch Chronos ausgelöscht wird. Alles wird irgendwann vom unaufhörlichen Zahn der Zeit vertilgt.«  
  
Rosier betrachtete sie noch schweigend für ein paar unendliche Augenblicke. Da war weder Entsetzen noch Trauer, aber irgendetwas anderes; und Alecto befürchtete für einen irrigen Moment, er würde sie entweder schlagen oder küssen – aber Rosier würde niemals eine Hexe schlagen, oder?  
Mit klopfendem Herzen und stocksteif saß sie da. Wagte nicht einmal zu atmen.  
»Natürlich«, sagte Rosier dann endlich in einer Stimme, die ihr Gänsehaut bereitete. Ein nahezu irres Grinsen zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln und sein schönes Gesicht nahm schreckliche Züge an. »Ich wusste es. Du bist es.«  
»Ich bin wer?«, brachte Alecto stockend hervor, vollkommen verunsichert dadurch, dass er seine großen, warmen Hände, die ihm und ihr eigentlich so Furchtbares verkündet hatten, sanft über ihre Unterarme und Ellbogen gleiten ließ. Seine Finger hinterließen eine nahezu brennende Spur. Rosier umfing ihr Gesicht und drückte ihr einen kaum spürbaren Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Alecto kämpfte mit einer Ohnmacht.  
»Eine Seherin, eine echte Seherin. Meine Seherin«, Evan war heiser vor mühsam unterdrückter Erregung und seine Augen ähnelten einem kräftigen Flohfeuer. »Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet – und da bist du! Einzigartig talentiert, jung und wunderschön! Mit dir an meiner Seite kann und werde ich mein Schicksal erfüllen.«  
Alecto verstand kein Wort mehr, aber Evans Gesichtsausdruck war ihr mehr als genug. Sie wusste nicht, was genau er von ihr erwartete, aber sie wusste, dass sie tun würde, was auch immer nötig war, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.  
»Komm! Ich möchte keinen Funken Trübsal mehr in deinem Gesicht sehen. Lass uns nun endlich unternehmen, weshalb wir hergekommen sind.«  
Er half ihr auf, ließ mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes seinen Mantel hinter ihm in die Höhe steigen, der sich schüttelte wie ein Hund – feinere Holzkrümel und Moosstückchen fielen aus den Falten, ehe das Kleidungsstück sich wieder gehorsam um Evans Schultern legte.  
»Wieso sind wir denn eigentlich hier?«, fragte Alecto und registrierte mit Erleichterung, dass ihre Stimme wieder nach ihrer klang, und nicht mehr nach einer erkälteten Waldmaus.  
Als wollte Evan ihr noch mehr Gründe für ihre ohnehin schon übersprudelnde Sympathie geben, reagierte er mit Freude auf ihre Frage: »Für meinen privaten Bedarf benötige ich einige Wurzeln, Kräuter und anderes – und wie du als kräuterkundige Hexe sicher weißt, sind diese lieblos herangezüchteten Waren in den Apotheken kein Ersatz für die Gaben der Natur und die Geschenke des Waldes.«  
Alecto nickte. »Was wir zuhause im Garten haben, ist locker das doppelte Wert von diesem halbwelken Zeug in der Apotheke.«  
Evans Zustimmung fand die höchsten Töne des Lobs für sie. So sehr, dass Alectos Gesicht abermals zu glühen begann. Sie biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wangen, doch es half nichts, sie musste einfach Lächeln. Evans Gegenwart wirkte wie ein Aufmunterungszauber, und sie folgte ihm, ohne zu zögern tiefer und tiefer in den Wald, während er ihre Hand hielt und hin und wieder ein Lächeln schenkte, das mit Gold nicht zu bezahlen war.  
  
So mussten sich die Prinzessinnen in den alten Geschichten fühlen. Allein deshalb würde Alecto niemals andere Männer als reinblütige wählen. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick auf Evans Hände fiel. Ein Siegelring, ein Gildenring, Schmuckringe –aber kein Ehering.  
Der Wald wurde dichter und dunkler, Alecto hatte schon lange die Orientierung verloren und sie fröstelte in den Schatten. Der Frühling war noch nicht so weit in die Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes vorgedrungen, dass man seine Wärme spürte. Das immergrüne Wipfelmeer der Tannen hielt die schwere Nässe der letzten Monate wie unter einer Kuppel.  
Alecto jedoch folgte Evan klaglos, und sie freute sich mit ihm, als er endlich die erste von vier Zutaten erspähte, die er zu sammeln gedachte.  
»Was weißt du denn über Liebstöckel, meine Schöne?«, fragte Evan wohlgesonnen, während er sich niederkniete und mit flinken Fingern mehrere Stängel des kräftig duftenden Krautes abzupfte.  
Alecto räusperte sich. Evan, der vor ihr kniete und aus leuchtend grünen Augen zu ihr aufsah, machte sie noch nervöser als wenn er vor ihr stand.  
»I-Im Unterricht haben wir es bisher nur selten verwendet … aber im Pensum der fünften Klasse kommt es häufiger vor. Ich … Also, es wird oft in Liebestränken benutzt«, Evan strahlte, und Alecto fuhr fort, angespornt durch seine freudige Reaktion, »wie der Name schon sagt, es wird oft mit der Liebe in Verbindung gebracht. Wirkt aber, richtig kombiniert, ziemlich … «  
»Berauschend«, summte Evan, stand auf und warf ihr einen glühenden Blick zu. »Klug und schön in gleichem Maße. Was darf ich mich doch glücklich schätzen, dass du heute deine Zeit mir widmest.«  
Diesmal konnte Alecto sich zumindest lang genug beherrschen, um erst stupide loszugrinsen, als Evan sich abwandte und seinen Weg fortführte.  
Unter den Sohlen ihrer halbhohen Stiefel knackten die Hüllen der Bucheckern und Eicheln, die sich im steten Wechsel des Blätterdach aus Laub- und Nadelgehölzen vor ihnen partiell auf dem Pfad verteilten.  
Die Früchte hatten den ganzen Winter in dem Geäst ausgeharrt und waren dann doch den Stürmen hinab gefolgt. Nun nährten sie die Bewohner des Waldes.  
Ob das sämige Innere der Eichelfrucht nun jedoch die Bowtruckles nährte oder vielleicht sogar die Einhörner, die hier wild und frei neben den Zentauren lebten, wusste Alecto nicht. Sie hatte davon abgesehen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu einem ihrer Wahlpflichtfächer zu ernennen. Vor allem wegen Amycus.  
Schon allein die Vorstellung wie ihr Zwillingsbruder mit einem Niffler um eine Galleone feilschte, brachte sie zum Glucksen. Was würde erst passieren, wenn Amycus gleichermaßen mit Professor Kesselbrand oder einem Hippogreif aneinander geraten würde?  
»Was zaubert dir dieses Kichern?«, hakte Evan nach, der im Schatten eines uralten und noch kahlen Holunderstrauch den Boden nach etwas absuchte.  
Alecto erstarrte. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich und ertappt, dass sie mit ihren Gedanken so fern von ihm war, wenn Evan im Gegenzug die ganze Zeit über so präsent erschien.  
»I-Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, ob ich in diesem Schuljahr die richtigen Fächer für mich gewählt habe.«  
»Die da wären?«, erkundigte sich Evan höflich und schob dabei mit der Spitze seines Stiefels etwas Krautartiges bei Seite. Die Stiele waren gezahnt und die knatschgelbe Blüte hufförmig. Er fand wohl nicht was er suchte und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
»Muggelkunde und alte Runen«, erwiderte sie zaghaft.  
Mit einem Mal kroch die Angst an ihr hinauf, dass Evan sie für eine Muggelsympathisantin halten könnte. Das Gegenteil war der Fall! Sie hatte schon früh begonnen gewisse Artikel im Tagesprophet zu überspringen, da sich die Meinung der Autoren zu liberal gestaltete.  
»Alte Runen sind faszinierend und eine hervorragende Wahl, die ich selbst getroffen hatte. Nur Muggelkunde … « Evan stoppte seinen Redefluss, um abfällig zu schmatzen, ehe er seine Überlegung mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite wischte und verkündete: »Muggelkunde ist eine vernünftige Wahl.«  
Es klang als würde Evan etwas Widerliches auf der Zunge schmecken, als er diese fünf Worte hervor würgte. Alecto schluckte den Einwand hinunter, dass sie und Amycus dieses Fach nur gewählt hatte, weil sie neben Alte Runen ein entspanntes Unterrichtspensum gut gebrauchen konnten.  
Nun konnte sie nur seine Worte wiederholen, wenn sie nicht das Gesicht vor ihm verlieren wollten. Muggelkunde war eine vernünftige Wahl. Zumindest für die Reinblüter.  
Evan machte eine harte Kehrtwende und folgte dem erneuten fernen Plätschern. Mit einem graziösen Wischen seiner Rückhand fraß sein Zauberstab einen Pass durch ein zuvor unüberbrückbares Dickicht aus Brombeersträuchern.  
Seite an Seite schlängelten sie sich durch diesen Wirrwarr an Dornen bis etwas glänzendes am Rande Alectos Augenwinkels ihre Aufmerksamkeit an sich riss. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, und auch nicht dieses leise freudige Quietschen unterdrücken, das sich über ihre Lippen schob, als sie ein Haar von eines der Sträucher pflückte. Voller Ehrfurcht hielt sie es ins Licht und wickelte es sich vorsichtig und wie einen wertvollen Schatz um ihr Handgelenk.  
»Evan … sieh doch nur.«  
Eigentlich hätte sie ihn nicht bei seinem Vornamen rufen sollen. Es ziemte sich nicht, als junge Hexe einen volljährigen Zauberer bei diesem zu nennen. Zumindest bis er diesen Vorschlag selbst unterbreitete.  
Sie hielt ihm ihr Handgelenk entgegen, und neben den schweren, goldenen Armreifen ihrer Mutter glitzerte und funkelte nun das Einhornhaar darum. Einträchtig begutachteten sie beide ihren Fund und er beglückwünschte sie dazu.  
»Kannst du spinnen?« Evan strich verträumt mit der Kuppe seines Zeigefingers über das Haar.  
»Äh … Was? Mit einer Spindel? Nein.«  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zeichnete die Enttäuschung das Gesicht ihrer charmanten Begleitung.  
»Wie bedauerlich«, antwortete er kurz angebunden und ließ sie wie angepflockt an Ort und Stelle, um dem fernen Gluckern des Wassers wieder zu folgen. Die ihr so plötzlich entzogene Aufmerksamkeit und dieses Vakuum an Gunst setzten ihr zu und sie lechzte nach ihm und dem nächsten Gesprächsfetzen, den er ihr wohl hoffentlich bald zuwarf.  
»Warum?«, fragte sie dann nach einer Weile, indem er sein Schweigen einfach nicht brach.  
»Ach … «, in der Intonation seiner Stimme schwang ein fast diebisches Grinsen mit. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht sehen, da er seinen Blick nach vorne gerichtet hielt. »Ein von jungfräulich Hand gesponnener Ringpanzer aus Einhornhaar war mir schon lange ein seliger Wunsch.«  
Dieser Satz erschuf mehr Fragen in ihr als er Antworten bot. Von jungfräulich Hand ... was? Ein Ringpanzer aus Einhornhaar? Wusste er nicht, dass schon selbst ein Haar zehn Galleonen in der Winkelgasse einbrachte? Ein ganzes Hemd, und dann noch von Hand gesponnen, wäre unbezahlbar.  
  
Alecto geriet ins Stocken, ebenso wie ihre Gedanken zuvor. Ihr linkes Bein hatte sich in der Schlinge einer aufkeimenden, zarten Rose verhangen. Mühsam pflückte sie einen dornenbewährten Ast nach dem anderen von ihrer Strumpfhose und würde lauthals über die so entstandenen Laufmaschen fluchen, wenn Evan nicht in der Nähe gewesen wäre. Dieser war ohnehin schon hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden und sie folgte ihm.  
Dann fand sie den Ursprung des Plätscherns in der Ferne. An einem Gewässer, das überraschend salzig roch, kam sie zum Stillstand und fand dort auch die Gestalt Evans, die sich über irgendwas hinweg gebeugt hatte.  
Offensichtlich hatte Evan hier seine nächste gesuchte Zutat gefunden und wollte auch hierzu ihre Meinung wissen. Gleich darauf erkundigte sich in diesem Zuge auch nach ihren Erfahrungen im Tränkebrauen. Aus dem wenigen, das er selbst von sich preisgab, entnahm Alecto, dass er unglaublich viel über Alchemie und seine verwandten Wissenschaften wusste.  
Sie kam bald war nicht mehr aus dem begeisterten Plappern heraus, denn Evan saugte jedes ihrer Worte auf, gab ihrem Feuer weitere Nahrung und wusste ihr Wissen mit interessanten Details, verführerisch dunklem Hintergrundwissen und praktischen Ratschlägen zu ergänzen. Ein Büschel Nieskraut und auch das Löffelkraut verschwanden, fachmännisch abgezupft in einer seiner – wohl magisch vergrößerten – Robentasche.  
Endlich schenkte er ihr wieder dieses Lächeln. Alecto schwebte über den Waldboden. Das hier war ihr bester Tag seit langem. Mit Abstand.  
  
Jäh hielt Evans Hand sie zurück und sie merkte erschrocken auf. Seine Hand schwebte über den Schwertknauf; verharrte dort. Eben wollte sie ihn fragen, weshalb er anhielt, doch er legte nur lächelnd einen Finger an die Lippen und deutete nach vorn. Etwas raschelte im nicht allzu fernen Unterholz und ein Knacken veranlasste Evan seinen Zauberstab zu heben. Ein hübsches Stück. Alecto folgte seinem Beispiel nur zu gerne. Ihr Stab aus Schlehdorn kam ihr mit einem Mal so schmucklos vor.  
Die hier beheimateten Tierwesen – insbesondere die Zentauren – waren sich aufgrund der Liberalität, die die Leitung von Hogwarts an den Tag legte, ihrer eigentlichen Stellung in der Hierarchie unbewusst.  
Den Schülern konnten sie vielleicht gefährlich werden, ein Zauberer jedoch – vor allem mit Evans Qualitäten – wusste hoffentlich bestens mit diesen Biestern umzugehen. Sowie sich Evan, mit vor Kühnheit brennenden Augen, dem erneuten Knacken entgegen reckte, schnupperte etwas schwarzes, fleischiges aus dem Dickicht in ihre Richtung.  
Erst ein Huf, dann ein Schädel wagte sich aus dem Blättermeer. Ledrige Fledermausflügel zierten ihre Flanken. Die Haut war schwarz und wie über ihr Skelett gezogen. Es waren drei an der Zahl. Sie sahen aus wie verwunschene Einhörner mit echsenähnlichen Schädeln. Amycus hätte sie wohl direkt jagen wollen, Alecto hingegen lächelte selig. Ein Gefährt für einen wahren Ritter. Evan hatte recht! Dieses Treffen stand unter einem guten Omen.  
»Du kannst sie auch sehen?«, fragte Evan sanft.  
Sie blinzelte. Wieso denn auch nicht? Diese geflügelten Pferde kamen doch ganz eindeutig aus dem Unterholz um aus den Pfützen, die sich um das steinige Flussbett gebildet hatten, zu trinken. War das ein schlechtes Zeichen? Doch kein gutes Omen?  
»Na-Natürlich«, antwortete Alecto stockend und wich gemeinsam mit Evan zurück, um die Pferde passieren zu lassen. Sie schienen zwar scheu, hatten aber keine Angst vor den zwei Zauberern. »Du doch auch.«  
Mit fließenden, langsamen Schritten kam Evan den Pferden näher, streckte seine beringte Hand nach ihnen aus, doch sie schnaubten und scharrten mit den Hufen. Eines warf den Kopf hoch. Evan atmete ruhig, er stand weiterhin aufrecht und nährte sich ohne Furcht und ohne Hast.  
»Nicht jedem ist es vergönnt, sie zu sehen«, sagte Evan leise, seine Stimme tief und sanft. Das geflügelte Pferd schnupperte in seine Richtung, schnaubte, und überbrückte schließlich die Distanz. Seine lange, schlanke Nase fuhr über Evans nach oben gekehrte Handfläche, weiter über seinen Arm und dann zu seinem Mantel, dessen flauschiger Fellkragen unter dem Atem des Tieres in Bewegung geriet.  
Unendlich sachte legte er eine Hand an den dürren Hals des Wesens und schenkte Alecto über die Schulter hinweg ein Lächeln, das stärker war als jeder Zauber, jeder Trank und jede andere Macht, von der sie je gehört hatte.  
Ihn so zu sehen, zu spüren, wie jede Faser ihres Seins unter seinem erwartungsvollen Blick kribbelte, sich wand und gleichzeitig wohlig wonnig schauderte, ließ Alecto abermals vergessen zu atmen; doch sein Strahlen erwiderte sie.  
Mit einem leichten, seitlichen Kopfnicken gebot Evan Alecto zu sich, und sie musste an sich halten, um nicht blindwütig loszustolpern und den Moment zu zerstören. Evan empfing sie an seiner Seite und dirigierte sie vor sich. Er war vorsichtig und sanft in allem, was er tat.  
Anhand dieser scheuen, wunderschönen Wesen zeigte er ihr nur ein weiteres Mal seine zurückhaltende Fürsorge und liebevolle Verehrung, von der sie selbst eine kleine Kostprobe erhalten hatte in der vergangenen Stunde. Auch wenn der erste Eindruck vielleicht anderes vermuten ließ, so wusste Alecto nun jedoch, dass Evan wahrhaftig und authentisch war.  
Einer wie er musste niemandem etwas vorspielen.  
Sie spürte Evans Brust an ihrem Rücken und vergaß zu atmen, als seine Hand Stück für Stück über ihr Schulterblatt ihren Unterarm herab strich, unter dem Ellbogen innehielt und dann dachte ihren Arm anhob.  
Die Haut des Pferdes war warm unter ihren Fingerspitzen und Alecto stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. Sie strahlte zu Evan hinauf, er zu ihr hinunter, und sie war vollends verloren in seinen drachengrünen Augen, als Evans andere Hand sich sachte über ihre Mitte schob, die schlanken Finger mit den zahlreichen Ringen über ihren Rippenbogen gefächert, direkt unterhalb ihres galoppierenden Herzens.  
»Ruhig«, raunte er. »Atmen. Gleichmäßig.«  
Alecto schluckte, schöpfte zittrig Atem und das Tier bog seinen schlanken Hals, um auch an ihr zu schnuppern. Evans Schmunzeln wurde breiter, weitete sich zu einem euphorischen und ungezügelten Grinsen, dass ihn wie einen Jungen bei dessen erstem Besenritt wirken ließ.  
»Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, Alecto Carrow«, flüsterte er ihr zu, und sie starb ein ganz kleines bisschen in seinen Armen.  
Sie gehörte ihm.  
Was auch immer nötig war, um ihn auf jenen Pfaden wandeln zu lassen, die das Schicksal für ihn auserkoren hatte: sie würde es tun. An seiner Seite würde sie verweilen, sie würde die Sterne um sein Heil anflehen und an ihn denken, wenn auch immer sie die Augen schloss.  
Er war ihr Ritter.  
Und sie?  
Sie war seine Prinzessin, seine Seherin, seine Kriegerin, oder was auch immer sie für ihn sein durfte.


End file.
